Aventuras fuera de Hogwarts 3era temporada
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Snape esta pagando cadena perpetua por el asesinato de Albus, Draco ingresa a la Orden del Fenix, Harry arriba a la mayoria de edad. Ahora le tocara enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Vivira? Nadie lo sabe pero lucharan con todo por ello gran FINAL!
1. Volver a empezar

_**Aventuras de una Muggle fuera de Hogwarts III**_

**Esta es la tercera parte de la historia, debido a sus peticiones, la continué y aquí está el resultado**

_Claudia está en Azkaban esperando por el juicio debido al asesinato de Lucius, Snape ha sido condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el asesinato de Dumbledore, Draco ha recapacitado y se ha unido a la Orden del Fénix, Minerva McGonagall y Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody son los nuevos jefes de la Orden, Harry ha pasado los últimos días antes de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños con sus tíos y se ha ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place mientras llega el juicio, luego le quedará la misión mas difícil de todas: Los 3 Horcruxes que faltan por destruir pero no estará solo: tiene a sus fieles amigos y a otros con los que nunca habría contado ¿Te atreves a averiguar que sucederá? Todo ha cambiado y nada será igual... Cada día... puede ser el último para ellos_

**Capitulo 1: Volver a empezar**

Tres por dos y medio metros mide el encierro, quince centímetros de diámetro mide la luz, el polvo y la humedad salitrosa de la fortaleza eran los únicos aromas que se percibían en el ambiente, la frialdad era perpetua y la diferencia entre el día y la noche eran dos tragaluces en lo alto del muro.

La sucursal del infierno no tiene ventanas... en ella no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, los días transcurren inexorablemente sin cambio alguno. La soledad era la única compañera de presidio, las lágrimas eran las únicas que testimoniaban que aun la joven sentía dolor, tristeza y desesperación.

La celda era oscura y fría, habían pasado casi tres meses desde la noche del doble asesinato y la chica esperaba impaciente el día del juicio en su contra: sabia que tenia con que defenderse, pero eso no le garantizaba que saliese libre pronto, no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos, ni noticias, parecía que la hubieran dejado en el mas completo abandono.

Ya había hecho como el Conde de Montecristo: había confiado en la justicia de los Hombres, que su caso se resolvería temprano pero casi tres meses habían transcurrido y todo seguía igual que el primer día, luego esperó en la justicia de sus amigos: por quien había hecho todo y por quienes había perdido todo: su vida muggle, a la cual no podría regresar debido a la muerte de su única posibilidad de regreso: Albus Dumbledore, el único que sabia abrir el portal hacia el futuro al cual pertenecía realmente; sus amigos, quizá hasta su futuro. ¿Que le podía deparar el destino a alguien marcada por el estigma de haber sido asesina? ¿A alguien que no tenía a nadie salvo a sí misma? Creer en los hombres y en Dios había sido un error: tanto en el cielo como en la Tierra parecieron haberse olvidado de ella.

Salvo los redactores del Profeta, ese periódico que se había encargado de hacer mas amarillista su caso al representarla casi a diario durante la primera semana como: "La alumna psicópata" "La asesina del Mortífago" de todo tipo de opiniones pero nada alentador, como ella misma pudo comprobar al recibir un ejemplar con una reseña en primera plana.

¿Y el Dios que esta en las alturas? No se ha dignado de mirar a la tierra ¿los ateos no tienen derecho? Los rezos no llegaban a sus oídos y los llantos tampoco. ¿Donde esta el perdón para los culpables? ¿Existe el perdón para el asesino? ¿Existe verdaderamente el perdón?

- ¿Donde esta el gran Harry Potter cuando le salvé el pellejo que ahora no me ayuda a mi? – Preguntó Claudia histérica en su celda en Azkaban - ¿Donde esta Hermione que ni siquiera me viene a visitar? ¿Y Draco que ni siquiera me manda un Howler? Todos han pasado olímpicamente y nadie se acuerda de mí.

Ese mismo día le llegó un periódico: el ejemplar del Profeta vespertino, lanzado por uno de los guardias de la prisión.

"_**Mañana se inicia el juicio de la adolescente Granger"**_

_Para mañana esta proyectado se inicie el juicio de la joven estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Claudia Granger, acusada del asesinato de Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter ha declarado a los reporteros que declarará en su defensa, ya que le atribuye el haber sobrevivido aquella noche, cuando el hoy occiso intentó matarlo. "El Elegido" ha apuntado que la chica debe ser declarada inocente, ya que fue en defensa de todos que cometió dicho asesinato. _

- Mañana... Mañana es el juicio – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos –

Y con esa esperanza de libertad, se acostó a dormir, con una renovada esperanza de libertad y un nuevo día para todos.

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy estaba en el No. 12 de Grimmauld Place, había ido a vivir allí a instancias de Sirius y los demás miembros de la Orden, desde la misma noche del asesinato de su padre, el había decidido traicionar a Voldemort, había ayudado a los de la Orden a pelear en contra de los Mortífagos que se hallaban dentro del castillo y luego salió con ellos a tratar de salvar al Director de Hogwarts pero fue desafortunadamente muy tarde. Algunos como Ron Weasley que también junto a Hermione Granger y Harry Potter habían ingresado recientemente a la Orden estaban reticentes a aceptarlo sin embargo, la decisión fue inapelable y Draco se mudó con su único pariente dispuesto a ayudarlo: Sirius Black, primo de su madre. Para poder aceptarle, luego de la noche de los asesinatos, luego de confesar todo lo que sabía acerca de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso fue sometido a tres interrogatorios con veritaserums de diferentes procedencias a fin de evitar que alguno de ellos fuese falso. Narcissa había salido del país y se había refugiado en Norteamérica, a fin de evitar la persecución de los Mortífagos en venganza por la delación de Draco y desde entonces todo había sido así para los dos Malfoy; y la única persona aparte de los adultos de la Orden que le hablaba era su antigua enemiga: Hermione Granger, quien creía en sus buenas intenciones

Draco Malfoy había cambiado, aunque muchos se negaran aceptarlo, el había cambiado pues no quería ser un asesino, un títere mas de Voldemort, había decidido hacerle caso al consejo de la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su ahora ex – novia: Claudia, ella logro convencerle y el se unió al bando de la Orden ¡Que curiosa es la vida!

Harry Potter también se había ido a vivir a la casa de Sirius desde el mismo día de su cumpleaños, su animo no había sido el mismo y sus amigos sabían la causa: Claudia; ella no estaba allí con el, ni siquiera lo había perdonado del todo y ahora estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban y el impotente por mas esfuerzos realizados para sacarla de la cárcel, allí seguía luego de 85 días luego de evitar que Lucius lo matara, por su culpa de nuevo alguien estaba sufriendo ¡La vida se ensañaba con el! ¿Por que tenia que cargar esa responsabilidad y esa culpa en su hombros?

Hermione había ido unos días a casa de sus padres pero luego de unas semanas había regresado junto a Harry y los demás a Grimmauld Place

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Hermione sonriente esa mañana al levantarse

- Yo no se que tengan de buenos – dijo Harry con su mal humor típico de esos días mientras mordisqueaba una tostada

- Yo si, hoy es el juicio a Claudia – dijo ella que bajaba ya arreglada

- ¿Hoy? ¡Por fin! – exclamó el joven Potter con una expresión de ¿alegría? ¿Alivio?

- Buenos días Hermione – dijo Draco al bajar las escaleras también vestido, el al igual que Hermione sabía la noticia

- Buenos días Draco ¿como amaneciste? – preguntó Hermione

- Muy bien gracias – dijo Draco amablemente a la chica

- Entonces espérenme que me cambie, obviamente iré – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y yendo a su dormitorio

- Ya estoy lista Herm, perdonen la tardanza – dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina – Tuve que ayudar a Sirius a preparar una cosa, el imbecil de Kreacher nunca sirvió de nada y ahora; muerto el elfo, se acabo la servidumbre

- Si quieres, llamo a uno de casa – dijo Draco – Aun tengo uno fiel a mi completamente

- Pues seria de mucha utilidad – dijo Sirius llegando detrás de Ginny – No es muy grato estar haciendo labores domésticas

- No hay problema, ya nosotros nos vamos – dijo Harry arribando al salón – ¿Y donde esta Ron?

- Aquí vengo – dijo el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras y uniéndose al grupo

- Bueno ¿Vienes Sirius? – preguntó Harry

- Si, pero ustedes esperen a Alastor y Arthur, yo iré con Remus – dijo Sirius

Ojoloco los esperaba en el vestíbulo de la casa y Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco salieron a la calle escoltados por el y Arthur Weasley

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Azkaban

- Señorita Granger! – Llamó uno de los carceleros – Ha llegado la hora

Claudia salió de la celda por primera vez en tanto tiempo

- ¡Por favor, que me otorguen la libertad! ¡Por todo lo que más quieran! – pensó la chica antes de ser esposada mágicamente para ser trasladada al Tribunal de Wizengamot, en el Ministerio de Magia – No soportaría ser condenada...

¡Ojala que Merlín se apiade de ella!


	2. El destino en un hilo

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si volvi yo con mas y les adelanto algo**

ya termine de escribir el fic completo, seran 47 capitulos (es el mas largo pero es el fin)

Lamento anunciarles que no puedo responder a sus reviews por aqui, para evitar ser penada por la administracion de la pagina pero igual un saludo y un beso enorme a todos ustedes que hicieron posible esto

**Lia Du Black, Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, alfesibea, emy hp, ArabellaJBlack, delia y John Croaker**

**Atodos ustedes va dedicado este fic**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El destino en un hilo**

Al llegar al Tribunal, fue llevada directamente a la silla en medio del foso, Rufus Scrimgeour presidía junto a Tiberius Ogden, nuevo jefe del tribunal mágico, todos portaban túnicas moradas con el sello del Wizengamot en un lado del pecho, todos miraban expectantes, hasta había un reportero del Profeta

Claudia miró desesperada buscando alguna persona amiga y los halló, a un lado se encontraban Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny; sentados al lado de Sirius quien le sonrió calidamente en signo de aliento, Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley quien charlaba con una mujer del Ministerio a su lado, Harry por su parte la miró ella le devolvió una media sonrisa cargada de nervios

-¿que hace Draco Malfoy sentado al lado de Harry y los demás? No lo entiendo – pensó la chica al ver al rubio cuando la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

- Se inicia el juicio contra la acusada Claudia Vanessa Granger, interrogador: Tiberius Ogden, Jefe supremo del Tribunal, escribano: Owen MacPherson, secretario del tribunal

Tiberius Ogden, un amable anciano se levantó de su puesto, ella lo reconoció, era miembro del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos, los que habían ido a Hogwarts hace mas de un año a examinar a los estudiantes de TIMO y EXTASIS; se acerco lentamente a la chica, ella se estremeció de los nervios pero procuró levantar algo el rostro, semioculto por la desmadejada cabellera

- Estamos aquí para juzgar el crimen que se le imputa a la acusada, el asesinato del mortífago prófugo de Azkaban Lucius Malfoy, la noche del 15 de junio de 1997 en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – comenzó Tiberius

- ¿Es usted Claudia Vanessa Granger? –

- si señor,

- ¿Usted admite que la noche de los hechos usó una maldición imperdonable contra uno de los Mortífagos que atacó el colegio, asesinándolo a sangre fría?

- Si señor, pero permítame dar mi explicación de los hechos – exclamó Claudia temblorosa, no podía rendirse sin dar la pelea

- Ok, explíquenos que sucedió aquella noche – dijo Tiberius

- Yo estaba con mis amigos, nos habíamos enterado que había un ataque por parte de los Mortífagos y estábamos preocupados y decidimos ayudar, no importaba el riesgo que corriéramos por ello; llegamos al vestíbulo guiados por unas voces fácilmente reconocibles: la de Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y el profesor Dumbledore, corrimos hasta allí, pero al llegar vimos a Severus Snape lanzar la maldición asesina al profesor Dumbledore y el cayó al suelo, luego de ello Lucius Malfoy tomó la ofensiva dirigiéndose a Hermione Granger y a mi, pero luego de un intercambio de palabras el nos amenazó, se volteo y apuntó con su varita a Harry, quien también se hallaba allí y estaba sin su varita, completamente a merced de Lucius Malfoy, yo sabia cuan cruel y despiadado era Malfoy y me aterré, cuando el apuntó a Harry empezó a pronunciar la maldición, yo sin pensarlo me adelante y la realice yo contra el, evitando que matase a Harry ¡Tenia miedo, no quería que Lucius Malfoy matase a Harry! - exclamó temblando

- ¿desde cuando es usted capaz de realizar una maldición tan poderosa como esa? Pues por lo que sabemos usted no es muy buena bruja – preguntó de nuevo Ogden

- No lo se, es la primera vez que hacia algo así – contestó ella con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Puede decirnos que su verdadera motivación era la defensa de un tercero y no la venganza? – preguntó Tiberius

- Por supuesto, yo no esperaba vengarme, lo hice para evitar que matase a Harry - contestó ella

¿Es cierto que se había unido al bando Tenebroso como se rumora? – preguntó Tiberius de nuevo

Claudia se enojo de veras y se levantó la manga de la túnica gris de Azkaban y les mostró¡¡Mire! – Dijo rabiosa - ¡Yo no tengo la marca¡¡No soy ni seré uno de ellos y si lo hice quizá fue impulsada por el odio y el miedo que me inspiraba Malfoy¡No se como pude ejecutarla solo pensaba en defenderle¡No podía dejar que matase a Harry o a alguno de nosotros si podía impedirlo!

La sala se llenó de murmullos y ella bajó la cara

- Quiero llamar al testigo de la defensa Harry James Potter – dijo Tiberius

Harry se puso de pie y se puso al lado de Claudia, esta lo miró y se sintió algo mas tranquila, Harry, al igual que los demás estaban allí para apoyarla

- ¿Señor Harry James Potter usted puede dar fe de la veracidad de lo expuesto por la acusada aquí presente?

- Si señor, es total y absolutamente cierto, estoy convencido de que si ella o alguno de los demás no hubiesen hecho algo en ese momento, estaría muerto – Declaró Harry con rotundidad – Le debo la vida

- Bien habiendo escuchado la acusación, la declaración de la acusada y su testigo de descargo, se realizara la votación

Los murmullos llenaron la sala, Claudia que estaba atada con cadenas mágicas a la silla, no podía evitar estremecerse del nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella...si fallaban en su contra... sabia perfectamente que la condena era de por vida ya que así se pagaban las maldiciones imperdonables, si fallaban en su contra... Si no creían que era en defensa... volvería a Azkaban para siempre

Luego de unos veinte minutos se reunieron de nuevo y Tiberius volvió a alzar la voz

- Habiendo deliberado el jurado, que levanten la mano los que estén a favor de condenar a la acusada

Se levantaron varias manos, el corazón de Claudia pareció detenerse y no pudo contarlas, una sensación de ahogo se apodero de ella impidiéndole respirar normalmente

- Los que estén a favor de absolverla que levanten la mano – dijo Tiberius, algunos miembros del Ministerio empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

Otra vez se levantaron varias manos pero ella estaba paralizada, no podía reaccionar

- Bueno, en vista de la votación el tribunal Mágico declara a la acusada: absuelta de todos los cargos

Claudia no lo podía creer, las cadenas que la apresaban se soltaron al instante ¡Era nuevamente libre!

- Puede marcharse – dijo por ultimo Ogden y le devolvió su varita – Queda usted en libertad

Todos los miembros del tribunal fueron desfilando hacia la salida, al igual que los demás miembros del Ministerio, el mismo Ministro de Magia, el reportero del Profeta y demás curiosos

Sin poderlo evitar, se levantó de la silla y empezó a llorar pero un abrazo la hizo salir de su aturdimiento: Sirius estaba allí

- Oh Sirius! No pensé que saldría bien parada de esta – susurró la chica al mismo tiempo que daba rienda suelta al llanto apoyada en el hombro del hombre que la abrazaba

- Ibas a salir bien, solo tenias que tener fe – dijo Sirius amablemente

- ¿Tu alguna vez no la perdiste estando encerrado en aquella fortaleza horrible? Yo no creí que pudiera soportarlo – confesó la chica, en ese momento vio una cabellera castaña acercarse a ella y se soltó del abrazo a Sirius y corrió hacia ella: Hermione y Claudia se abrazaron felices y riendo; es cierto que ambas sabían que no era real el parentesco, pero es verdad que habían llegado a quererse muchísimo, ni siquiera como primas sino como si fueran verdaderas hermanas

- estas libre! Por fin! – exclamó Hermione feliz mientras ambas reían

- Por fin y estoy tan feliz que no lo puedo creer – dijo Claudia cuando por fin ellas dos se separaron

Ginny y Draco se acercaron en ese momento, ella se turbó, no sabia cual era la postura de ambos respecto al caso

- Yo solo quiero decirte que estoy sinceramente contenta que esta pesadilla haya acabado por fin y estés liberada – dijo Ginny – sabes que todo aquello quedó muy atrás

- Gracias Ginny, tu sabes que yo también te aprecio pese a todo y no tengo nada de resentimiento por ello, he aprendido muchas cosas en estos tres meses – dijo Claudia devolviéndole la sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos

- Yo quiero que sepas que no estoy en contra tuya ni nada parecido, al contrario, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que quería hacer y estoy ahora con la Orden, no pienses que te guardo rencor, tu fuiste quien me hizo verlo todo claro – dijo Draco Malfoy acercándose

- ¡Oh Draco gracias! – dijo ella y le abrazó también – No sabes cuan feliz me hace que hayas tomado esa decisión!

- Bueno, espero que para mi también haya alguno – dijo Harry acercándose por fin, algunos se apartaron un poco

- Claro que si! – dijo ella sin poderse contener y lo abrazó y estuvo a punto de darle un beso pero se detuvo y se separó del pelinegro

- bueno chicos es hora de volver a casa, Claudia tu te vienes con nosotros – dijo Sirius – Espero que no vayas a decir que no

- Es que no podría, ahora son todo lo que tengo – dijo Claudia con un deje de tristeza – Espero que no les incomode mi vuelta

- Pues claro que no! No faltaba mas! – Dijo Ginny – te echamos de menos en estos meses

- Pues vámonos que el aire de presidio enferma y no quiero ver esta pocilga un segundo más – dijo Claudia mirando el sitio por última vez

Y todos salieron rumbo al mundo... afuera donde la luz del sol esta omnipresente y el aire es fresco ¡donde se respira la libertad!


	3. El mejor consejo

**Hola, bienvenidos a otro capitulo!**

**saludos a : **the angel of the dreams, alfesibea, Lia Du Black, emy hp por sus reviews, prometo buscar tiempo para responderles

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: El mejor consejo**

- ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! – dijo Sirius al abrir la puerta de la casa

- ¡Gracias! Gracias a todos – dijo Claudia, la sensación de abandono había quedado atrás

- SORPRESA! – gritaron dos personas idénticas: Los gemelos Weasley

- FRED! GEORGE! Que alegría me da verlos! – dijo corriendo a abrazarles

- ¿Como estas pequeña? – preguntó George

- Mejor, gracias a que ya salí – dijo ella

- Claudia querida, que bueno que ya paso todo ¿como estas? te ves mal – dijo la señora Weasley como siempre maternal - ¿Por que no subes, te cambias y descansas un rato mientras preparamos la cena?

- Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, no pondré objeción – dijo y salio acompañada de Hermione y Ginny al dormitorio

- Yo traje el baúl con tus cosas desde Hogwarts – dijo Hermione – Al día siguiente nos marchamos del colegio

- No pude estar en el sepelio de Dumbledore – dijo Claudia confesándoles su pesar – Así como no pude hacer nada por evitarlo

- Por favor! No vayas a tomar el complejo de Harry de querer salvar a la gente! – dijo Hermione

- No es por hacerme el papel de heroína, además creo que Harry tampoco lo haga por eso, sino por que no nos gusta ver a alguien sufrir, yo detesto la injusticia y si se algo que puede ayudar a alguien no dudo en usarlo! – dijo Claudia

- No te sulfures – dijo Ginny – No es para tanto

- Tienes razón – dijo Claudia – espérenme que me baño y bajamos

- ¿Sin vestirte?

- Graciosa Ginny, de bola que me visto primero antes de bajar, el traje de Adán pasó de moda hace milenios – dijo Claudia y se metió en el baño

Hermione, Ginny y Claudia dormirían en una misma habitación como antes, mientras que Draco también lo habían colocado con Harry, quien no tenia problemas con el últimamente y para disgusto de Ron, quien no terminaba de aceptar al rubio

Esa tarde fue magnifica todos volvieron a estar mas alegres, charlaron rieron, comieron y bebieron, finalmente Claudia se retiró a dormir temprano pensando que realmente, la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad

Sin embargo aun se sentía extraña, pese a todo, tenía mucho guardado desde hacia meses y no se sentía dispuesta a compartirlo con más nadie¡Se había convertido en una asesina! En una verdadera extraña, había soportado los chismes del periódico y las acusaciones de la gente y no estaba segura de que sus amigos no lo hicieran también, opto por encerrarse en si misma y en su habitación.

Quizás hubiese permanecido allí mucho tiempo de no ser por Sirius Black

- ¿se puede pequeña? – preguntó la voz de Sirius del otro lado de la puerta

- Si claro, pasa – contesto ella desde adentro, estaba sentada de frente a la ventana

Sirius entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado

- ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu encierro? Pensé que con Azkaban había sido suficiente como para hacerlo ahora voluntariamente – dijo Sirius

- No se si estoy preparada realmente para enfrentar a los demás – dijo Claudia – No quiero sentir rechazo por parte de ustedes

- Nadie te ha rechazado ¿o si? Porque que yo sepa, nadie tiene algo en contra tuya – dijo Sirius - ¿no te gustaría hablar conmigo? Quizás te sea útil

- No se como enfrentarme a mi verdadero yo, un monstruo – dijo Claudia – No me reconozco y casi siento vergüenza

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Lucius? Todos entendimos que quisiste salvar a Harry, no veo por que tienes que preocuparte

- ¿Ves? Allí radica todo, eso no es totalmente cierto – dijo Claudia volteando a mirarlo - ¿me prometes que nada de lo que diga cambiará el concepto y la confianza que existe entre nosotros?

- ¡Pues claro que no lo hará! – Dijo Sirius bromeando - ¿que es eso tan horrible que te pesa?

- Que todo fue... por venganza – dijo ella volteando al piso – Estuve semanas practicando la maldición asesina con la intención de matar a Lucius a la primera oportunidad que tuviese, esa noche me dio un motivo mas para odiarle y lo asesiné a sangre fría, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto

Sirius la miró estupefacto

- Si, en cuanto me sacaron de su asquerosa mansión me juré a mi misma que lo mataría, que iba a vengar todo el dolor que me causó con sus torturas, cada lagrima vertida de desesperación, al llegar al colegio investigué en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y después me iba todas las tardes al bosque prohibido a practicarlo en pequeños animales, esperando la ocasión de matarlo a el – dijo Claudia y se echó a llorar – Soy un monstruo

Sirius la abrazó para consolarla

- No lo eres, yo también quise matar a Peter en cuanto lo tuve cerca y no lo hice fue por que Harry nos lo pidió – dijo Sirius – También sentí odio y deseos de venganza y durante 12 años en Azkaban solo soñaba con salir y liquidarle, cumplir el asesinato por el cual había estado preso, no eres un monstruo

- No creo que si Harry o Draco supiesen la verdad pensaran así – dijo Claudia – ya bastante les impresiono que tuviese la sangre fría para matarle

- Bueno, si quieres no les digas eso, resérvatelo – propuso Sirius

- me gustaría – dijo Claudia – pero sigo sintiéndome mal conmigo misma

- No te des mas vueltas a la cabeza por ello, por mi parte ese secreto ira muy bien guardado – dijo Sirius – Comprende que yo pase por lo mismo y sé perfectamente que se siente

- Gracias Sirius, no sabes lo valioso que es para mi, el saber que alguien al menos me entiende – dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez

- Yo que tu, saldría de esta habitación y resuelvo mi vida, date cuenta de la maravillosa oportunidad que tienes de estar libre, de estar viva pese a todo lo que sucedió el año pasado, vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo, no dejes de decirle a tus amigos que les aprecias, escucha tu corazón y sigue su consejo, no dejes que la cabeza mande en tus sentimientos – dijo Sirius

- Eso me suena a sal de la habitación, sigue viviendo y dile a Harry que aun sientes algo por el – dijo ella sonriendo levemente – Pero me parece que es algo tarde

- Nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena – dijo Sirius – Deja el maldito orgullo y entrega el corazón, estoy seguro que Harry te quiere y mucho, el ha sufrido bastante por todo lo que te ha pasado y no dudaría en afirmar que el también quiere reanudar su relación contigo, ambos se quieren y merecen tener una oportunidad

- Yo no podría negar que lo quiero – dijo Claudia

- Lo sé, y también sé que el tampoco podría negarlo – dijo Sirius – deja de ser tan cabeza dura y baja la guardia, con esa mascara de frialdad no lograras ser feliz nunca

- Esa mascara de frialdad es la que me protege de ser lastimada – dijo ella

- No lo creo, al contrario, te has reprimido de demostrar lo que sientes por el por miedo al rechazo y así nunca podrán ser felices si no son sinceros consigo mismos respecto a lo que sienten – dijo Sirius – Piénsalo

- tienes razón, debo dejar el orgullo atrás y aprovechar mi segunda oportunidad de vivir – dijo Claudia recapacitando

Sirius sonrió - Me alegro que hayas aprendido la lección

- Para no olvidarla nunca mas, gracias Sirius, no sabes cuanto te debo – dijo Claudia y ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente


	4. Las semanas perdidas

**Capitulo 4: Las semanas perdidas**

- ¿Que paso con Snape? – preguntó Claudia en el desayuno, a la mañana siguiente

- Bueno, el juicio de el tuvo lugar dos semanas antes del tuyo y fue bastante feo... – dijo Ginny recordando

Flash Back

En el tribunal del Wizengamot estaba siendo el interrogatorio a Harry como testigo en contra de Severus

- Señor Harry Potter, ¿es cierto que usted estuve presente la noche del asesinato del ex-director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore? – preguntó el interrogador del Ministerio

- Si, estuve allí todo el tiempo al lado del profesor – dijo Harry

- ¿Usted vio al acusado lanzarle la maldición asesina? ¿Podría jurarlo? – pregunto insistente

- Si, y no fui el único en verlo, el lanzo el Avada Kedavra al profesor Dumbledore y este cayo, muerto, le dio de pleno en el pecho – dijo Harry

Snape lo miró con intensísimo odio

- Eres un maldito Potter! Solo quieres hundirme por venganza! – reclamó Snape

- Solo digo la verdad y no soy el único que puede atestiguar en su contra – dijo Harry levantándose

Fin del Flash Back

- Fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban – dijo Ron – fue encausado por traición, asesinato, pertenencia a los mortífagos

- Cuanto me alegro de que por fin se haya visto que yo tenía razón cuando les decía lo de Snape – dijo Claudia – Y más satisfecha estoy de que este crimen no haya quedado impune, lo peor es que Dumbledore nunca me creyó, tantas veces que le dije que no confiase en el... – dijo con una lagrima en los ojos – No pude darle el ultimo adiós

- El entierro fue al día siguiente del asesinato – dijo Hermione – Vino mucha gente

- me imagino, el era muy querido... nunca podré olvidar sus regaños – dijo Claudia con una media sonrisa

- Hay días en que lo echo mucho de menos pero recuerdo que la vida sigue y pienso en sus consejos para tratar de seguirlos – dijo Harry – Nadie como el...

- No vamos a ponernos tristes – dijo Hermione – El no querría que lo recordásemos así

- tienen razón – dijo Ginny

- Hoy es la reunión de la Orden, nos van a aceptar – dijo Harry cambiando de tema

- ¿Nos dejaran formar parte? – Preguntó Claudia – Me sentiría muy bien si puedo hacer algo por ello

- Creo que a Herm, Ron tu y yo nos dejan entrar – dijo Harry

- ¿Y a Draco lo dejaron fuera? – preguntó Claudia

- El YA es de la Orden del Fénix – dijo Hermione esta vez – Ingresó luego de contar todo lo que sabia de los Mortífagos y huir acá con ayuda de Sirius

- Vaya! Nunca lo imagine... – dijo Claudia sorprendida al enterarse

- Si, a "algunos" de nosotros nos costó asimilarlo pero es verdad, el es ahora uno de los nuestros – dijo Ginny, al decir "algunos" se refería a Harry y Ron

- Bueno, no sabes que contenta me pone el saber eso – Dijo

- Lo más difícil de todo fue convencer a mi madre de irse, pero al final lo logre, esta en USA, la persuadí de que se fuera lejos de todo esto – dijo Draco

- Pero todo tendrá su recompensa, el día que logremos derrotar a Voldemort para siempre – dijo Hermione

- Yo espero que no falte mucho para eso – dijo Ginny

- Pues yo espero que no se adelante ya que aun queda un camino ineludible – dijo Claudia mirando a Harry

- Harry! Claudia – Sirius irrumpió en la sala llamando a ambos chicos – necesito hablar con ustedes

- por que será que me suena a regaño – comentó Claudia

- Será por que vives metiéndote en problemas – dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

- Oh! Habló el señor: "Yo no busco problemas, los problemas me buscan a mi" como dicen en mi país, "Cachicamo llamando a morrocoy conchudo" – dijo Claudia burlona

Harry la miro - Que loca!

- Bueno ya volvemos – dijo Claudia y se marcharon detrás de Sirius escaleras arriba, ella se volvió a ver a Harry

- Pasa tu primero – dijo Harry al tiempo que entraban ambos en la habitación de Sirius y este cerraba la puerta

- Se preguntaran por que los he llamado en privado – dijo Sirius y ambos asintieron – Sucede que Harry me habló de un Horcrux que había ido a buscar con Dumbledore la noche que no recupero pero Claudia me dio el dato que faltaba, ese Horcrux que llevaba esa nota a nombre de R.A.B. es de Voldemort pero fue destruido por Régulus, mi hermano, poco antes de que lo mataran los hombres de Voldemort

Harry se volvió a ver a Sirius y luego a Claudia como pidiendo una confirmación

- Claudia te avisó que no fueran diciéndote que era falso, es verdad, el autentico lo destruyó Régulus por ello si las cuentas no me fallan aun les quedan 3

- Si, lo único es que tenemos idea de cuales puedan ser – dijo Harry – Dumbledore me habló de ellos

-Lo único que tengo dudas ¿Voldemort sabrá cuando pierde un horcrux? – preguntó Claudia

- No, esta tan inmerso en su maldad, en su mundo que no se percata, eso me lo dijo Dumbledore – dijo Harry

- Entonces podemos asumir que aun desconoce que tu hermano destruyó uno de sus horcruxes – dijo Claudia

-Si, estamos seguros que el aun no sabe que perdió ese horcrux – dijo Sirius

- Eso es un gran alivio – dijo Harry – Significa que al menos no estará al tanto de si pierde mas

- bueno, ya saben que deben darse prisa, Harry, asimílalo, hasta que no destruyan hasta el ultimo Voldemort será prácticamente inmortal y no podemos esperar mas tiempo para buscar los que faltan – dijo Sirius

- Lo se, pero no se si estemos preparados para enfrentarnos a algo así – dijo Harry

- Pero no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, pase lo que pase, cuentas con tus amigos – dijo Claudia

Harry miró a Sirius y luego a Claudia y sonrió


	5. La verdad

**Capitulo 5: La verdad **

- LEVANTENSE! – chillaron las tres chicas en el dormitorio de los tres chicos, Harry se despertó de un brinco y las mujeres rieron

- Madre mía ¿los tres son igual de dormilones? – dijo Claudia divertida

- El peor sigue siendo Ron – dijo Harry mientras Draco se incorporaba de la cama

- Buenos días boys – dijo Claudia - ¿como están los bellos durmientes?

- En los brazos, piernas, espalda y otros lugares – dijo Draco

- Chistosito – dijo Ginny – Nos referíamos a ustedes

- Bueno, andando si quieren que salgamos, ¡A menos que empiecen a querer ver strip tease! – dijo Harry

- Ok, quien eres tú y donde dejaron a Potter – dijo Draco divertido

- ¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR LA BOCA? HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR! – Chilló Ron enojado

- Señores se pone rojo, signo de peligro, alerta roja alerta roja! – bromeó Claudia

- Mejor nosotras vamos bajando – dijo Ginny – nos alcanzan en la cocina

- Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes tres, tengo algo muy importante que decirles – dijo Claudia antes de cerrar la puerta

Los chicos bajaron rato después totalmente vestidos el primero en llegar fue Draco, luego Harry y diez minutos mas tarde Ron

Sirius ya estaba sentado a la mesa junto a Ginny y Hermione, Claudia les hizo señas a los chicos para que tomasen asiento

- Los he hecho levantarse por una razón que me parece no debo postergar en comunicárselas, les contaré mi verdadero origen

Hermione y Harry abrieron mucho los ojos

- ¿Les vas a decir todo? – preguntó Hermione

- Absolutamente todo – dijo Claudia segura de si misma

- ¿que saben ustedes que nosotros no? – preguntó Ron

- Ya lo sabrán – dijo Claudia – primero: no me odien por saberlo tanto tiempo después pero ya no lo callare más

Primero: Hermione y yo no somos familia, de hecho nos conocimos en Hogwarts, no soy inglesa tampoco, soy venezolana, eso creo que lo sabían, pero lo más importante: No soy bruja

Draco y Ron fueron los primeros en reír

- jajaja jajaja muy gracioso – dijo Draco – Me vas a decir eso...

- Es la verdad, soy muggle – dijo – Y yo me cole en Hogwarts por accidente hace dos años a través de un libro en un accidente extraño

Ron, Ginny y Draco miraron impresionados y a la vez incrédulos

- Ok, no me crean pero es la verdad, además lo mas importante, yo vine del futuro, yo vine desde el año 2006 – dijo Claudia

- ¿¿COMO? – chillaron todos sin excepción

Claudia sacó su cedula de identidad y se las mostró

- Como verán, nací en el 82, está expedida en 2002 y muestra mi foto por lo que es autentica, por eso es que es complejo todo, estamos en 1997 por lo que yo estoy volviendo a vivir mi vida pasada, se supone que yo tengo ahora casi 15 y realmente la que ustedes ven al frente tenia 23 cuando llegué – dijo ella

Todos cinco (excepto Sirius quien siempre supo la verdad se quedaron boquiabiertos)

- ¿como sucedió? – preguntó Harry

- I don't Know Harry – contestó Claudia – solo les digo lo que pasó, ya que no puedo volver a mi mundo, Dumbledore era el único que sabia abrir el portal para devolverme al momento en que salí de allí y no puedo volver a lo muggle pues me encontraría con mi yo de 15

- Bueno, disfruta tu vida de nuevo – dijo Draco – Esta es tu segunda oportunidad

- vaya si que lo es – dijo Claudia suspirando y saco su varita – La oportunidad de hacer mucho que no hice una primera vez

- Bueno, nosotras haremos el desayuno – dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione

- Draco! – Llamó Sirius – Acompáñame arriba por favor

Draco salió con Sirius y Claudia aprovechó el momento

- Harry, quiero hablar ahora contigo, pero no es lo que tenemos pendiente, es algo más urgente

Este asintió y ambos salieron al salón a conversar más en privado

- siéntate que lo que tengo que decirte es importante – dijo la chica

- ¿Que es?

- Es sobre los tres Horcruxes que faltan, tengo idea de donde buscarlos – dijo Claudia

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry

- Mira, ya hablé con Hermione y hemos pensado que salgamos a buscarlos, tenemos una idea – dijo Claudia – ya hablare con la Orden y lo haremos siguiendo la huella de Tom Ryddle, ya veras, nos iremos de viaje todos

- ¿LO haremos? Yo no creo que deberían...

- ¿Exponernos? No seas tonto Harry, mas expuesto imposible, de todos modos tengo la forma perfecta

- ¡Claudia por favor! Esto es peligroso y no quiero que se involucren además ¿que piensas hacer?

- Si veras, déjame prepararlo todo pero júrame que no pegaras el grito en el cielo, diga lo que te diga – dijo ella – hablamos en la tarde

En la tarde, Claudia estaba en su habitación oyendo música en un discman, Ginny y Hermione estaban en el salón cuando la puerta se abrió

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó

- si, pasa – contestó la chica al verle

Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama y la miró: estaba concentrada en una canción

- ¿que oyes? – le preguntó y ella se ruborizó sin poderlo evitar

- Una canción que me hace pensar – dijo Claudia

- ¿Puedo oírla? – preguntó

Claudia le tendió uno de los audífonos y Harry escuchó la canción

_**Entre tu y yo está creciendo algo  
En mi interior estas quedándote**_

Se que tu y yo tenemos un pasado que a lo mejor no vuelve a sucedernos

Que a flor de piel, hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo  
Pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros  


Harry y Claudia pensaron mientras tanto en esos dos años que habían pasado desde la primera vez que se vieron... todas las risas y los momentos felices, los besos y las caricias... todo

**_  
Si alguna vez piensas en mi tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor  
Si alguna vez piensas en mi quizás tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor  
_**

Claudia pensó que si era feliz, con verlo, pero era innegable que no era suficiente ¿Lo seria para Harry? **_  
_**

_**Entre tu y yo hay viejos sentimientos  
Pensé que no volverían jamás**_

Se que tu y yo tenemos una historia que nos dejó en medio de la soledad  


Harry pensó que aun sentía algo, que no podía olvidar, que no podía obviar ¿Ella también sentiría algo por el? ¿Realmente ella le habría olvidado? **_  
_**

_**Que a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros  
**_

Harry y Claudia pensaron que si ese mismo amor que ambos sentían podía hacer el milagro de volver a salir a la luz, pues estaba atrapado entre dos orgullos igual de grandes ¿podría hacer ese milagro?

**_  
Mírame bien que aún yo sigo aquí  
Muriéndome por encontrarte en mi  
Mírame bien que aun yo sigo aquí   
Escúchame no se vivir sin ti_**

Se miraron - ¿aun hay algo de amor? – se preguntaron mentalmente

- ¿Tu crees que aun haya oportunidad? – preguntó Claudia esta vez, tomando la iniciativa

- Yo si creo – dijo – Yo no he podido olvidarte

- Yo tampoco – contesto ella y ambos se acercaron lentamente, al final, sus labios se juntaron en un beso ansioso

- Bueno ¿Que era eso que querías decirme de los Horcruxes? – preguntó Harry

- Necesitamos la ayuda de Draco Malfoy – le contestó Claudia

- ¡¡QUEEEE!

- No chilles! Es la verdad pero te daré tiempo para asimilarlo – dijo Claudia saliendo al dormitorio


	6. Cabezas hechas un lio de ideas

**Hola a todos, me alegro que siga teniendo el fic tan buena acogida y anuncio**

Alos registrados les respondere **via reply** asi q les recomiendo que se registren si quieren que responda, ya que no quiero ganarme una sancion de parte de la admin de la pagina

Besos

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Cabezas hechas un lío de ideas**

Pasaron varios días en los que todos se adaptaban a la presencia de Draco excepto Claudia, que ya estaba bastante habituada a el y lo conocía bastante bien, Harry se había quedado en shock y no le dirigió la palabra a Claudia, por otra parte Hermione y Ginny hacían buenas migas con Draco ante la mirada de furia de Ron

- ¡Harry¿Piensas seguir haciéndote el ofendido o piensas escucharme por tu bien? – dijo a los pocos días Claudia hastiada de ser ignorada por Harry

- Es que no entiendo... – empezó este a decir

- Lo que debes entender cabezota de piedra es que Voldemort esta allá fuera destruyendo todo y nosotros tenemos que destruir los pedazos de su alma antes de que tu te enfrentes a el para que puedas vencerle ¡Si no lo haces no habrá oportunidad!

- Si pero ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó Harry

- mira que los seis salgamos a buscarlo, tengo ideas de sitios que deberíamos rastrear para hallar los objetos, por favor, tenemos que hacerlo ya – dijo Claudia impaciente

- Esta bien, contigo no se puede – dijo Harry resoplando resignado

- ¡Te adoro! – dijo Claudia contenta

- ¿Sabes? Me siento muy mal desde que terminamos – dijo Harry – Me pregunto que seria de nosotros si volviésemos a estar juntos

- ¿Tu quieres volver? – preguntó Claudia reprimiéndose

- Si, ambos sabemos que no nos fue bien y quizás dañamos a las personas con las que anduvimos por darle celos – dijo Harry – Me gustaría que tuviésemos otra oportunidad

- ¿Así que tu estuviste con Ginny por darme celos? – preguntó Claudia indignada

- Igual que tú te liaste con Draco para darme la razón y hacerme sentir celoso – dijo Harry – pero deberíamos dejar eso atrás

- Opino lo mismo señor Potter – dijo Claudia – pero esta vez quiero que CONFIES en mi, espero que hayas aprendido la lección – dijo Claudia – Pero no nos precipitemos, todo a su debido momento

Hermione estaba con Ron, besándose en el sofá del salón del primer piso y Draco bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró a cierta pelirroja

- Ginny ¿estás ocupada? – preguntó Draco

- No, realmente estoy aburrida vegetando – dijo Ginny

- Entonces vamos a la sala – dijo Draco y la tomó de la mano para sentarse a conversar

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tu y yo sostendríamos una conversación civilizada – dijo Ginny rato después con una amplia sonrisa

- Bueno, he cambiado, he aprendido de mis errores y he madurado – dijo Draco

- ¿Como el amor cambia a las personas? – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que derretiría un témpano

- ¿Lo dices por Claudia? – Preguntó Draco tratando de adivinar - No, ella es mi amiga realmente, no funciona algo mas allá, es... como decirte ¿una prima con la que te llevas bien y le encanta hacer travesuras pero a la ves te regaña y te dices cosas por tu bien aunque no te gusten?

- Bueno, pensé que les había ido mejor pero no te preocupes, ya veras que encuentras a la persona idónea – dijo Ginny muy segura

- "¡Yo!... ¿yo? Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Que acabas de pensar¿Quieres que Draco se fije en ti? No... Tú lo que estas es hecha un lío" – pensó la pelirroja

- Ojala tengas razón pero por el momento me conformo con...

- ¿Estar solo? Ja! no te mientas Draco... se nota que no es eso – atajó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona

- "A caramba ¿Es evidente que me llamas la atención?" – pensó preocupado el rubio

Ginny miró a Draco, pero su expresión era inescrutable a su parecer

- No... Solo pensé que estaba conforme con tener amigos, como Hermione, como Claudia y tú – dijo Draco – Y aunque es ilógico, como Harry también

- Mi hermano no lo podrás contar, es idiota, desconfiado y terco, no se como Herms lo soporta – dijo Ginny

- Bueno, ellos sabrán su secreto – dijo Draco con una sonrisa cómplice

Se despidieron y Draco subió de nuevo a su dormitorio a aprovechar los ratos de soledad

-"¿Es mi imaginación o estas sintiéndote atraído por la pequeña Weasley? No se... pero últimamente siento a gusto en su presencia mas que con ninguna otra antes, Hermione y Claudia se han convertido en mis amigas pero con Ginny es ¿Diferente¿Me esta gustando?

Claudia se fue a la cama pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Harry

-"Bueno, si te niegas a ti misma que te sigue gustando Harry, la nariz de pinocho se parecería a un punto perdido en la cara comparada con la que te crecería a ti ¿me vas a negar que te sigue gustando? No, imposible pero ¡El muy condenado me sustituyó por Ginny! Arrgh pero tu le pagaste con la misma moneda¡Recuerda lo que hablaste con Sirius!"

Harry por su parte también tenía la cabeza en la misma tónica

- "Ok Harry, la regaste con todo, no podías callarte la grandísimo bocota, tenias que pedirle otra oportunidad cuando esa mujer es mas terca que Ron ¡No faltaba mas! Pero ¿me vas a decir que lo que querías no era besarla otra vez en vez de decir tantas pajuatadas? Si, pero "yo creo que..." Yo debí besarla como aquella tarde y así sabría que sentía ella de veras... yo creo que aun me quiere pero ¿Y si no es así¡Que lío!" –

Al final en la noche había junta de estrógeno conjugado a la máxima potencia, entiéndase: Mujeres cotorreando emocionadas en el dormitorio

- ¿Mira y Ron...? – Preguntó Claudia a Hermione - ¿como ha ido eso? Pues nunca los veo

- allí esta la clave¡Nunca los ves por que siempre están acurrucados y escondidos! – dijo Ginny provocando la risa de las dos

- Eso bandida... ¡Te lo llevas a lo oscurito! – bromeó Claudia

- ¡Mira quien habla! – dijo Hermione a la defensiva

- Fíjate que yo me estoy portando bien como cosa rara en mi vida ¡No me le he echado encima para darle un beso no sé como! – contesto Claudia mirando al techo pero recordando que si se habían besado – Por cierto, aquí la pelirroja presente me parece que tiene mariposas estomacales

- ¿como?

- Que a ti te esta gustando cierto amigo mío el cual sigue estando muy bueno y que a ese le estas gustando a tu también pelirroja – dijo Claudia

- ¿QUEEE?

- Yo solo digo lo evidente... – dijo Claudia satisfecha – a ese lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tiene, acuéstense a dormir – dijo Claudia saliendo del dormitorio

- ¡Estas mujeres acabaran conmigo! – Exclamó Hermione


	7. Olvidemos el pasado, vivamos el presente

**Capitulo 7: Olvidemos el pasado, vivamos el presente**

Harry, Hermione y Claudia planificaron con detalle su viaje, aun no le habían dicho nada a los otros tres pues se los llevarían aunque fuese amarrados, eso es obvio, pero antes querían (y tenían) un par de cosas pendientes para poder hacerlo con discreción

- Muffliato! – exclamó Harry hechizando los oídos de los que estuvieran acercándose a la habitación de los chicos

- ¡¡Ya lo tengo! ¡¡Ya lo tengo! – Exclamó Claudia – tengo los documentos falsos de todos, ¡tenemos identidades nuevas!

- ¿No creen que es riesgoso? Digo, falsificar papeles – dijo Harry

- Mira queridito – dijo Claudia con sorna – mejor os calláis y quedaos quietecitos que del trabajo sucio me encargo yo

- Mis padres ya me dieron mi regalo ¡la camioneta! La conseguí! – dijo Hermione emocionada

- Entonces ya tenemos el vehiculo, los documentos falsos de identidad, y el dinero mágico – dijo Harry enumerando – falta...

- Ya hable con Draco y estuvo de acuerdo – dijo Claudia – sacó una buena (pero buena parte) de su dinero en Gringotts y lo cambiamos por dinero muggle, esta tarde fuimos al Banco y abrimos una cuenta corriente y sacamos hasta la tarjeta de crédito a nombre de **Daniel Matthews** (Draco Malfoy)

- Nunca pensé que nos cambiaríamos los nombres – dijo Harry – Creo que mi deseo de no ser mas Harry Potter se ha visto recompensado, ahora ¿como es que es mi nombre? Ah si, **Mark ¿Radcliffe?** – dijo viendo su nuevo DNI

- Es que quise ponerte el apellido del actor que hace de ti en las futuras películas de "Harry Potter", y creo que es el nombre completo de uno de los productores también – dijo Claudia divertida

- ARRGH TE ODIO! – Chilló él persiguiéndola por el dormitorio ante la mirada divertida de Hermione

- PERO SI FUE TAN DIVERTIDO! – Dijo ella muerta de risa

- ¿Cual es el tuyo Hermione? – pregunto Harry deteniéndose

- **Marian Richardson** – contestó ella - ¿conmigo no lo hiciste verdad?

- No, me porte bien – dijo Claudia traviesa – El mío es **Christina Sanders**

- Aja, igual que Draco usaron las iniciales de sus verdaderos nombres – dijo Harry

- No los podía usar con todos, miren los demás quedaron así: Ron será **Richard Heyman** y Ginny será **Eileen** **McKenzie, **por lo tanto podremos usar diminutivos en público: Draco es Dan, Mary a Hermione, Lyn a Ginny, Rick a Ron y a mí me ponen Tina, Harry es Mark a secas

- Bueno, al menos estaremos cambiados para ese momento – dijo Hermione

- ¿como es eso de cambiado?

- Todo a su momento mi queridísimo Mark – dijo Claudia usando el nombre falso de Harry – habitúate al el, mejor será que empecemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres falsos, así será ya natural cuando estemos fuera

- Lo que TÚ digas, "Tina" – dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

- Miren ¿por que no hacemos primero el cumpleaños de Hermione a la vez que es nuestra despedida, pues no sabemos cuando volveríamos – dijo Claudia

- Tienes razón – dijo Draco entrando al dormitorio – Harry, aprende a usar hechizos no tan detectables por expertos, el muffliato es algo primitivo

- Si Draco pasa, estás en tu casa – dijo con burla Hermione

- Bueno, ya esta todo dispuesto, en cuanto quieran podríamos partir – dijo Draco

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Herm, lo celebramos, pasado vamos al Londres muggle a las compras y el cambio para todos

- ¿Me pueden decir cual es el maldito cambio? – dijo Draco muy intrigado

- ¡Esperen a pasado mañana! – exclamó Hermione con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Al día siguiente habían armado una pequeña fiesta, habían invitado a los padres de Hermione naturalmente, a los demás de la Orden, a los Weasley, todos en el salón de Grimmauld Place

- Pensar que es nuestra penúltima noche aquí – dijo Ginny con nostalgia

- Bueno, mas aventuras nos esperan fuera – le contestó Draco - ¿Bailamos?

- Tienes razón – contesto Ginny – ¡Claro!

Ginny y Draco se fueron al medio del salón a bailar junto a los demás, ante la mirada enojada de Ron

- No soporto verla con mi hermana pequeña – dijo Ron rechinando los dientes

- Acéptalo Ronald, ella esta bastante grande y ya has visto como es Draco – le contestó Hermione algo fastidiada por el tema

- ¡No quiero que le ponga sus cochinas manos encima! – exclamó Ron

- Cállate y termina de madurar y aceptar algo ¡La gente vive su vida cada quien! ¡No puedes imponerles tu criterio a otros! Deja que cada quien viva la vida a su manera – chilló Claudia

- Claro por que tu...

- PORQUE TU QUE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY? – Claudia le replicó y puso su más peligrosa cara de enfado

- Por que tú lo conoces ya te crees con derecho a recomendarlo – dijo Ron

- sabes ¿de que tamaño es tu cerebro? Porque he pensado que no es mas que una micra (milésima parte de un cm.)¿Sabes que tú eres el único idiota de esta casa que aun desconfía y ni siquiera se ha acercado a conocerle para ver si sus argumentos son fundados? NO y no lo harás ya que tu maldito y estúpido orgullo es más grande que tu enorme cabezota – dijo Claudia enojada y se lanzó escaleras arriba chocando con Harry

- ¿que sucede? Oí una discusión desde arriba – dijo Harry

- Que realmente no soporrrto a Ronald – dijo Claudia frenando la r de la rabieta – Yo creo que mejor te doy por escrito mi hoja de ruta y teorías para que vayan ustedes y yo ¡Me largo!

- ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! – Dijo y la sujetó del brazo – Explícame que sucede a ver si te puedo ayudar

- No puedes, Ronald tiene que verlo por si mismo además, tu no vas a interceder por Draco ante Ron – Dijo Claudia furiosa

- Cálmate – dijo y la tomó de la mano – vamos a buscar algo para tomar y nos sentamos a conversar ¿quieres?

Ella resopló pero asintió y ambos se escabulleron hacia la cocina, fuera de la vista de todos, Harry sirvió dos vasos de Whiskey de Fuego (ya estaban mayorcitos como para pedir permiso) y se sentaron en la mesa

- ¿por que pelearon?

- Ron no puede ver a Draco acercarse a Ginny ni para bailar que es lo que están haciendo, es ridículo – dijo Claudia – No podría imaginar que seria nosotros seis en medio de ese rollo

- Olvídate de eso... Tienen que acoplarse por las buenas o por las malas – dijo Harry – Y lo harán sobre la marcha, espero

- Tienes razón, no podemos intervenir – dijo Claudia y se relajo un poco

- ¿Querrías bailar? He mejorado... prometo no pisarte mas de una docena de veces en la noche – dijo Harry con mas humor

- Pues claro que acepto – dijo ella y el sonrió

Ella sonrió sintiéndose bastante feliz y ambos se fueron al salón donde Ginny y Draco, Hermione y Ron bailaban, en el justo momento en que empezaba una nueva canción

_**I wonder how I ever made it through a day** (Me pregunto como podía pasar los días así)  
**How did I settle for the world in shades of gray** (Como es que me conformé con un mundo en tonos de gris)   
**When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same** (Cuando vas en círculos todo el paisaje se ve igual)  
**And you don't know why** (Y no sé porqué)  
**And I looked into your eyes** (Luego miré en tus ojos)  
**Where the world stretched out in front of me** (Donde el camino se abrió en frente de mi)  
**And I realized** (Y me dí cuenta que) _

- Te amo – dijo ella – Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que lo sé

Harry la miró ¿significaba que...? Bueno, el que no se arriesga no gana – se dijo a si mismo

- Yo también te amo, me di cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo, sabia que tu sentías lo mismo por mi, sin embargo nos hemos hecho tanto daño que no se si algún día las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran – dijo Harry

_**I never lived before your love** (Nunca viví antes de tu amor)  
**I never felt before your touch** (Nunca sentí antes de tu toque)  
**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive** (Nunca necesitaba a nadie para sentirme viva )  
**But then again, I wasn't really living** (Pero es que en sí, no estaba en realidad viviendo)  
**I never lived before your love ** (Nunca viví antes de tu amor)_

- Es muy bonita la canción – comentó Ginny mientras bailaban

- Parece que fuese propia para darse cuenta de muchas cosas – dijo Draco –

- Como por ejemplo, que antes no estuviste enamorado, que eso que creíste sentir no era algo más que amistad – dijo Ginny y ambos sonrieron, creyéndose dueños de su secreto

_**I wanted more than just an ordinary life** (Quería mas que solo una vida ordinaria)  
**All of my dreams seem like castles in the sky** (Todos mis sueños parecían como castillos en el cielo)  
**I stand before you and my heart is in your hands** (Me paro frente a ti y mi corazón está en tus manos)   
**And I don't know how** (Y no sé como)  
**I survived without your kiss** (sobreviví sin tus besos)  
**'Cause you've given me a reason to exist** (Porque me has dado una razón para existir)_

- A veces me sigue pareciendo que estar aquí es un sueño, que despertaré y no habrá nada de esto que he vivido y sigo viviendo, que mi deseo se cumplió aunque no haya seguido soñando – dijo Claudia

- Todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad – Dijo Harry – Somos humanos y cometemos errores

- ¿quieres que lo intentemos otra vez? – preguntó Claudia

- Tú lo deseas al igual que yo ¿por que no dejamos el orgullo atrás? – Dijo Harry – No vale la pena que sigamos así cuando ambos queremos estar juntos, lo se

_**I never lived before your love** (Nunca viví antes de tu amor)  
**I never felt before your touch** (Nunca sentí antes de tu toque)  
**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive** (Nunca necesitaba a nadie para sentirme viva )  
**But then again, I wasn't really living** (Pero es que en sí, no estaba en realidad viviendo)  
**I never lived before your love ** (Nunca viví antes de tu amor)_

- Yo también lo deseo, quiero estar contigo y no volvernos a separar nunca mas, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma Harry y eso es lo que importa – dijo Claudia mirándolo a los ojos en busca de aprobación – Y solo quiero estar a tu lado

- Entonces dejemos el pasado atrás y vivamos el presente – dijo el con una sonrisa y se besaron

_**And I don't know why** (Y no sé porqué)  
**Why the sun decides to shine** (Porqué el sol decide brillar)  
**But you breathed your love into me just in time** (Pero respiraste tu amor en mi justo a tiempo)_

_**I never lived before your love ** (Nunca viví antes de tu amor)_

Cuando hay amor, todo es posible

-----------------------------------------------------------

Perdónenme el capitulo medio cursilón pero amanecí algo romanticona y al oír la canción de Kelly me salió esto


	8. Preparativos de viaje

**Hola, espero que esten bien, aqui otro cap**

_Y saludos a **delia**... abre tu cuenta para responderte los reviews guapa..._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Preparativos de viaje**

****

Al día siguiente una chica salía a hurtadillas de su dormitorio con una Trompeta escondida entre sus brazos y entró de primero en la habitación de los chicos, la sacó y tocó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el _Reveille _(marcha extremadamente ensordecedora que usan en la milicia para despertar a los soldados)

- Maldita sea¡¡¡Deja de tocar la maldita cosa esa! – chilló Ron tapándose los oídos con la almohada

- No lo haré hasta que los tres se levanten, tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo y volvió a tocar la marcha

- ¡Calla eso caramba! – Exclamó Draco enojado – Harry Potter, Dile a tu novia que pare de tocar!

- O se levantan o sigo tocando todo el repertorio que me sé – dijo Claudia

Los tres se levantaron mirando a Claudia con cara asesina

- ¿Y de donde sacas tu eso Draco? – preguntó Claudia algo ruborizada (N.A./ Ay si, tan penosa la muchacha)

- Se besaron anoche en frente de todo el mundo ¿como lo interpretas? – dijo Ron metiéndose en la conversación

- Está bien, si somos novios de nuevo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad – Desde anoche

Claudia puso bajo su brazo la trompeta y se sentó en la cama de Harry

- ¿donde tenias tu una trompeta y cuando aprendiste a tocar? – preguntó Harry con algo de dolor de oídos – Tocas fuerte

- La obtuve de una bonita manera en la sala de los Menesteres y aprendí en una banda a los 13 y estuve tocando hasta los 18 – dijo Claudia – Y llegue a primera por lo que tuve que desarrollar mas potencia que los demás ejecutantes juntos, eran hombres machistas y yo la única chica, no iba a dejar que mi orgullo femenino fuera pisoteado

- Ahora comprendo por que siento mis tímpanos perforados – dijo Draco – la próxima vez, preferiría el cubo de agua helada

Harry se rió ante este comentario

- ¿las chicas se han levantado? – preguntó Ron

- No, vine primero por ustedes, hoy tenemos un día de compras y cambios muy largo – dijo Claudia – LEVANTENSE!

- Pero ya deben estar despiertas con tanto ruido – dijo Harry – Deben estar por bajar

- Se fregaron, puse hechizos insonorizadores en el cuarto de nosotras y un bloqueo de sonido a la de ustedes, el concierto solo fue para ustedes

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te odio? – preguntó Draco

- jaja claro que si ¡Tantas que perdí la cuenta! – dijo saliendo a despertar a las chicas

Bajaron a desayunar y una hora después todos fueron a Londres en Taxi y se acercaron a una óptica muggle, Claudia arrastró a Harry para la misma; mientras que Ginny, Hermione, Draco y Ron entraban en una cafetería muggle a esperarles

- Te vamos a poner lentes de contacto, dejaras las gafas y te cambiaremos en color de los ojos – dijo Claudia en la óptica

- ¿Por que? Me gusta el color de mis ojos – reclamó Harry

- A mi me gustan mas que a ti ¿ok? Pero queremos dejar de ser reconocibles ¿verdad? O quieres que sigan diciéndote que tienes los ojos de tu madre cuando cambiemos – dijo Claudia

Harry asintió resignado y la optometrista le practicó el examen y media hora mas tarde salieron con dos pares de lentes cada uno, Harry llevaría los ojos azules y Claudia los llevaría verdes (ambos con lentes de contacto adaptados para este par de miopes) y se dirigieron a la cafetería

Los chicos salieron de allí rumbo a Harrod's y allí compraron de todo, luego pasaron por varias tiendas mas, Draco se enamoró de unas camisas que vio en una boutique de Ermenegildo Zegna y luego de allí a la tienda Armani, Harry, Draco y Ron esperaron mientras las chicas entraron a una perfumería a comprar varios cosméticos, de allí salieron en búsqueda de otras cosas para los disfraces como pelucas, lentes oscuros, lentes de contacto de varios colores, de todo

- Esto me recuerda por que detesto ir de compras – dijo Harry – Me aburre estar de tienda en tienda

- Pero si es tan divertido! – dijo Hermione

- No! por que Merlín si nosotros somos buenos ¿por que nos arrastran a este martirio? – Dijo Ron – Yo pensé que tú eras diferente

- Todas somos diferentes, pero no hay mujer que deteste ir de compras – dijo Claudia – Eso es seguro desde la Patagonia hasta Australia

De allí fueron a la peluquería, en 10 minutos Ginny ya había empezado se había hecho un corte a la altura de la barbilla y llevaba su antes rojo cabello en un rubio muy claro que le quedaba fenomenal y Draco estaba lavándose el cabello luego de un merecido corte y cambio de color a castaño medio, parecía el hermano menor de Cedric Diggory

- ¡WOW! Que cambios – exclamó Harry asombrado

- No digas mucho que a ti también te sale un cambio más – dijo Hermione

Una de las estilistas estaba terminando el alisado japonés de Hermione, mientras que una tercera estaba tiñéndole el cabello a Ron y cambiándoselo a castaño también, Harry se sentó y un cuarto estilista se encargo de cortarle la cabellera (la cual milagrosamente no creció de inmediato) y hacerle un tratamiento para hacerlo menos rebelde, Draco por fin terminó y fue a sentarse junto a Ginny a esperar a los demás

- Creo que esta es la casa de intercambio de imagen – dijo Draco – No me reconozco con el cabello así corto y castaño

- pero te queda muy bien – dijo Ginny – de veras que te da muy buen aspecto

- A ti también te queda el rubio – dijo Draco – y el cabello más corto también

A Hermione empezaron a teñirle el cabello, ahora lo llevaría de largo medio, negro azabache y totalmente liso

- ¡Se va a parecer a Parkinson! – exclamó Draco riendo y Ginny le metió un codazo – Esta bien, le luce el cabello arreglado – dijo para enmendar el comentario anterior

Ron terminó primero de su tinte y se fue a sentar con Ginny y Draco mientras le secaban el cabello a Hermione y la estilista ahora se ocupaba de Claudia, a esta última procedió a alisarle el cabello y a teñírselo de rubio dorado

- Harry se ve diferente sin esa mata de cabello – dijo Draco – y sin los lentes también, sin embargo la cicatriz...

- Ya resolvimos eso, pero tenemos que esperar a llegar a casa – dijo Ginny

Mientras tanto Hermione por fin salía del turno y se juntaba con los tres anterior

- Fundaremos el clan de los irreconocibles – dijo Hermione – Me siento rara con el cabello así

- ¡Pero ahora parece cabello! – dijo Draco

- Chistosito Draco – replicó Hermione rodando los ojos

Harry terminó veinte minutos después y se juntó con el resto a conversar hasta que salió Claudia lista

Hermione ahora llevaba los ojos grises (producto de lentes de contacto) el cabello negro y liso, cortado en mechas de puntas cuadradas, Ginny llevaba los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio clarísimo a la altura de la barbilla, Claudia llevaba el pelo rubio medio con mechas claras y oscuras alternadas y los ojos verdes, Draco iba con sus ojos grises y el cabello castaño medio, corto; Harry iba con el cabello también corto, negro pero mas liso, y los ojos azules y por ultimo Ron estaba también de castaño pero largo aun y los ojos seguían siendo azules. Totalmente diferentes

- bueno, ya estamos listos, mis padres deben estar con tu papá modificando con magia la camioneta – dijo Hermione

- ¿que le harán a la _Caravan_? – preguntó Harry

- La van a ampliar el interior, hechizarla antirrobo, y el encantamiento ilusionados para que los muggles no noten la diferencia – dijo Hermione

- Aun falta fijar los cambios – dijo Claudia – vamos que aun nos faltan cosas por hacer

- ¿algo falta aun? Estamos rendidos – Dijo Ron

- Y tengo hambre – dijo Draco – vamos a ir a algún restaurante muggle, quiero usar el coso este muggle

- Después dicen que las mujeres somos las peligrosas con una tarjeta de crédito en las manos – dijo Claudia

- ¿a donde iríamos? – Dijo Hermione – No se me ocurre algún sitio en especial

- Si es muggle, ni Ginny ni yo sabemos – dijo Ron

- Bueno, he oído de uno que se llama "The Ivy", es famosísimo y siempre sale en revistas ya que lo visita gente de la farándula muggle – dijo Claudia – Solo consíganse un taxi

- ¿alguien verificó si esta chica era Claudia y no Patil? – dijo Draco

- Aja hurón – dijo Claudia dándole un zape – te oí y me suena a que me llamaron hueca

Pararon dos taxis y se dirigieron allá al llegar los asignaron a una mesa reservada al fondo, cuando Hermione y Claudia voltearon vieron una cara conocida

- Ay por el amor de Dios ¿viste? – preguntó Hermione emocionadísima

- ¡Sí! Es Clive Owen – dijo Claudia admirando su perfil – ¡Y está solo!

- Yo no se quien sea ¡Pero esta buenísimo! – exclamó Ginny

- Pero nosotros estamos aquí ¡Es solo un actor! – dijo Harry molesto

- Solo lo miramos – dijo Hermione sin apartar su mirada de Clive

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Draco

- Después les explico, no es el mejor sitio si quieren que sea precisa – dijo Claudia

Los chicos ordenaron y rato después la pelea había quedado olvidada

- ¡Por el viaje! – Propuso Draco haciendo un brindis con Champagne

- ¡Por el viaje! – repitieron todos y se echaron a reír


	9. Nos vamos de viaje!

**Disculpen la demora, el jueves me fue imposible y el viernes tuvo problemas, pido disculpas a todos por el contratiempo**

* * *

**Capitulo 9¡Nos vamos de viaje!**

****

**Nota: **a partir de este capitulo, se aprecia la convivencia, quizás sea algo mas ligero que antes pero quiero hacer notar los pequeños matices del día a día, sin embargo ya saben que este viaje es la búsqueda de los Horcruxes... será mas románticos el fic, ojala no me odien por ello pero quería hacer mas romance en este, pese a lo principal)

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro subieron a la _Dodge Caravan 97_ de Hermione, para emprender el viaje de sus vidas: el viaje por los Horcruxes. Era negra con los vidrios ahumados y sumamente común, de hecho, era uno de los carros más populares por lo cual no llamaban la atención

Se que ustedes se preguntaran ¿por que van de esa forma? Pero yo se las responderé de una forma muy sencilla: Son magos que quieren pasar desapercibidos, por lo tanto, su uso de la magia estará bastante restringido para evitar ser rastreados, es la forma menos obvia de viajar para los del Mundo Mágico así que será mas discreto

- De veras que esas pociones son magnificas – dijo Harry – Me siento raro al verme al espejo y no ver la cicatriz

- Bueno, el crédito es de Draco que saco las recetas de varios libros que trajo de su casa – dijo Ginny – Y Hermione y el las prepararon

- Lo mejor fue la poción fijadora, así los cambios que hicimos ayer nos quedan fijos y no tendremos que preocuparnos por que se vean las lentillas o que las raíces del cabello salgan de nuestro color al mes y esas cosas ¡Es genial! – dijo Claudia

- Bueno, esa receta estaba en un libro de mi madre – dijo Ron

- Bueno, Hermione conduce hasta el almuerzo, luego continua Claudia y Ron manejará en la noche, es el que tiene mejor visión nocturna – dijo Harry – Por que los demás no sabemos manejar

- No hay problemas – dijo Hermione

Hermione subió adelante en el puesto de chofer y Ron se sentó a su lado como copiloto, Ginny y Draco pasaron al fondo, a los dos puestos del fondo mientras Harry metía las maletas en el maletero hechizado y subía en el medio con Claudia (N.A./les explico ¿han visto una Caravan? Bueno hay seis asientos individuales en tres "filas" la ultima ocuparía el maletero que las Caravan no traen pero como modificaron el vehiculo el maletero fue creado, no es visible a menos que abras una palanca oculta)

- ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó Harry

- Bamboocha – dijo Claudia muerta de la risa parodiando una propaganda de gaseosas – a Edimburgo!

- Miren ¿Y que haremos para no aburrirnos? – preguntó Ron

- No lo se – dijo Hermione y encendió el equipo al mismo momento que arrancaron y empezó a sonar una canción bastante familiar y las chicas empezaron a cantar

_**Es tan mágico como todo paso**_

_**Nuestro amor, nuestro dulce amor - G**_

Los chicos al ver esto se unieron también

_**Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende**_

**_Nuestro amor, este increíble amor - D_**

Y se acoplaron sin darse cuenta y siguieron

_**Todo fue como en un sueño**_

_**Que en nuestro amor todo va sucediendo – HCG **_

_**Y es así, así es y no hay nada que hacerle **_

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor – HCG RHD**_

_**Es tan sencillo que ya no se como explicar**_

**_Nuestro amor, nuestro dulce amor - Harry_**

_**Y no se cuanto tiempo dure el amor**_

_**Pero hoy no hay nada mejor - C**_

_**Todo fue como en un sueño**_

**_Que en nuestro amor todo va sucediendo – HR_**

_**Y es así, así es y no hay nada que hacerle **_

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor – HCG RHD **_

No pudieron evitar estar sincronizados

_**Y es así, así es y no hay nada que hacerle – HCG RHD**_

**_Nada que hacerle - Her_**

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor – HCG RHD**_

_**Como sucede – C**_

_**Y es así, así es y no hay nada que hacerle – HCG RHD**_

**_Nada que hacerle - Her_**

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor – HCG RHD**_

_**Como sucede – C**_

- Jaja – soltó a reír Ginny – deberíamos armar un grupo musical

- A mi me encantaría la idea – Dijo Hermione – Seria fenomenal

- fenomenal es poco, hiper cool! – Dijo Claudia – Los seis cantando juntos

- esto parece cuando la familia va de viaje y están mas aburridos que una ostra y se ponen a cantar – dijo Harry

- si eres pesado – dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba para tomar la autopista para salir de Londres

- Bueno, yo voy a dormir – dijo Ron – me despiertan cuando se paren a comer

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero Ginny se limitó a reírse ¡Que otra le quedaba!

Se quedaron en silencio un par de horas y luego Claudia sacó un libro grueso para leer y Ginny la abucheó

- Hey! Que esto es serio! – Dijo Claudia – No puedo perder tiempo

- ¿Pero ponerte a leer en un coche? – dijo Draco

- Quería mostrarte algo que se me pasó por alto – dijo Claudia volteándose en su asiento, buscando el marca libros entre las paginas, lo separó y le mostró a Draco

- No es posible... – musitó este

- ¿Y si lo fuera? – Le preguntó Claudia - ¿seria posible que fuese menos mortal que de ordinario?

- Realmente no lo se, mi padre es el que sabía – dijo Draco – Pero eso puede ser mas favorable para nosotros aunque no le obedezca a Potter

- ¿pueden explicar de que están hablando? – dijo Harry visiblemente molesto

- que encontré algo anoche mientras leía sobre Magia Oscura – dijo Claudia – Y me parece que encaja con lo que sé que dijo Dumbledore acerca de Nagini

- ¿entonces... es verdad¿Nagini es uno de los Horcruxes? – preguntó Harry

- Por lo que veo si, aquí especifica el comportamiento de un "posible" horcrux viviente, y todo encaja con Nagini – dijo Draco – Este es uno de los libros mas resguardados que tenia Lucius

- Me imagino por qué – comentó Ginny y soltó una breve risa – pero ¿como lo sacaste?

- Bueno, gracias a Merlín encontré como quitar algunas maldiciones de objetos y así liberamos el libro, esa información la sacamos de un libro de la Sección Prohibida el año pasado, Claudia y yo lo leímos al menos dos veces antes de devolverlo – dijo Draco

- ¿Tu sabes hacerlo? – preguntó Ginny a Claudia

- Ni soñarlo, es demasiado para mi – dijo Claudia – Lo mío son boberías insignificantes, puedes usar mi cerebro, pero no cuentes con mucho de magia, aunque Draco me ayudó algo con los duelos sin embargo, mi nivel es extremadamente bajo

- Bueno, por lo menos aquí Harry, Draco y Hermione pueden duelear sin problemas – dijo Ginny

- Si, y los demás son el equipo de asesoría técnica – dijo Claudia – en caso de duelo nosotros gritamos como porristas: Lánzale un crucio! Lánzale un desmaius! Y así apoyamos a los duelistas

- Necia – dijo Harry riendo – ¿Y a donde iremos primero?

- Bueno, antes que nada vamos a Edimburgo, la señora Pince me dijo que unos buenos libros de Magia Oscura se podían encontrar en la Calle Princes – Dijo Hermione – Es un sitio mejor dotado que el callejón Knockturn

- ¿pero es muggle? – Dijo Claudia extrañada - ¿esa no es la principal calle comercial?

- Si, lo que no sabes es que tienen su Callejón Mágico allí, al lado de una zapatería – dijo Hermione

- Ejem¿Y será que no habrá partido en estos días? No despreciaría una tarde empleada en el Quidditch – dijo Harry – Al menos para variar

- ¡Yo quiero ir! – Dijo Claudia – Si juegan las Holyhead o el Puddlemere United

- Bueno, dejen de hablar llegamos a McDonald, bájense – dijo Hermione apagando la camioneta

- ¿A QUEEE? – Preguntaron Ginny, Draco y Ron que acababa de despertar; los demás rieron alegres - ¿que, como, cuando, para que?

- Esto va a ser divertido – dijo Harry viendo las caras de los sangrepura


	10. Wild life muggle

**Capitulo 10: Wild Life Muggle**

- Miren, nosotros ordenaremos por ustedes, solo confíen en nosotros – dijo Claudia

- Pero ¿que se supone que es esto? – Dijo Ron viendo el decorado del local de hamburguesas más famoso del Planeta

- Mc Donalds – dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono

Hermione se encargó de ordenar seis Mc Combos de Big Mac con Papas fritas y Pepsi para todos y tanto Draco, Ginny y Ron estaban aun en shock, cada uno tomó una bandeja y subieron a la planta superior del local

- Por favor dejan la cara del funeral, nadie ha muerto, solo la vaca que usaron para la carne de las hamburguesas – Dijo Claudia bromeando

- Muy graciosa – dijo Draco

- pero déjense de pendejadas por todos los dioses ¡ES COMIDA! – dijo Harry algo fastidiado de la actitud de sus amigos (N.A. / en mi país le dicen indígena pero como ellos son magos... ¿lo aplico? Nah)

Hermione y Claudia ya habían empezado a comer; Hermione atacaba la hamburguesa y Claudia se daba festín de papas fritas; los demás al verlas comer tranquilamente se unieron con lentitud pero cuando Draco le pego el primer mordisco a la hamburguesa su expresión cambio por completo

- gue diivino shtá sgto – murmuró Ron entusiasmado con la boca llena de hamburguesa

- Guácala Ron cierra la jeta que se ve hasta la cedula – dijo Claudia al ver la cara del Weasley mientras comía

- pegdon – murmuró de nuevo Ron y tragó – Sabe muy bien

- Me alegro de enterarme de ello sin ver la comida dentro de tu grandísima bocota – dijo Hermione avergonzada

- A mi también me gusta, creo que repetiré – dijo Draco que ya había terminado la hamburguesa

- me alegra ver que les gusten cosas muggles ¿Y tu Ginny? – preguntó Harry

- Esta bien – dijo la chica algo incomoda aun

- Miren ¿Donde pasaremos la noche? Por que ni sé donde estoy ni nada – dijo Ron

- Estamos en las afueras de Bradford – dijo Hermione – Si tenemos suerte llegaríamos a Carlisle antes del anochecer

- Yo propongo que si, si continuamos hasta Edimburgo llegaríamos casi a medianoche – dijo Claudia – son muchos kilómetros según el mapa

- Yo estoy molido – dijo Harry – es increíble como un viaje en coche agota

- Yo una dos veces hice un viaje tan largo, al mismo sitio, fueron 25 horas continuas de carretera, solo nos deteníamos cada 3 a echar combustible – dijo Claudia – realmente matador

- No, he pensado que nos quedemos en Carlisle y continuemos mañana – dijo Hermione - ¿que opinan?

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijeron al unísono

- Vaya que unidos – dijo Draco con sorna – Ideales comunes a la hora de descansar

- te la quieres dar de gracioso – le dijo Claudia

- ¡Hey sin ofenderle! – dijo Ginny

- Ay mama que yo no fui... yo te aseguro que yo no fui... – canturreó Claudia – Tenemos abogada defensora

- Bueno, yo voy a comprar una hamburguesa mas ¿alguien quiere que le pida algo adicional? – dijo Draco

- No sé ustedes pero yo no me voy de aquí sin un sundae de chocolate y un pay de manzana – dijo Claudia

- Yo también quiero un helado de chocolate – dijo Ginny – ya volvemos

- ¿Alguien hará el milagro de hacer que esta olvide el pay de manzana? – preguntó Harry

- Never – contestó Claudia – me gusta demasiado al igual que el helado de chocolate

- Nosotras vamos al sanitario – dijo Hermione llevándose a Ginny, Ron también se levantó en busca del sanitario

- Mañana tendremos bastante que hacer en Edimburgo – dijo Claudia pensando en voz alta

- Si, lo se, pero quería preguntarte algo a solas ¿querrías dormir conmigo o deseas estar separada? – Preguntó Harry – Es que no quiero hacer un papelón en frente de todos preguntándotelo cuando nos registremos en el hotel, que tú me digas que no y yo quede en ridículo

- Sabes que no soy taaan perversa como para dejarte abochornado, además, estaría encantada, hace mucho tiempo que no despierto contigo a mi lado – dijo la chica – te amo Harry (N.A./ Si lo sigo diciendo me lo voy a terminar creyendo... es tan lindo sentir algo así... PD. no estoy realmente enamorada ok)

- Y yo también, no me canso de repetírtelo – dijo Harry sonriéndole a la chica

- "Que bien se ven – pensó Draco mirándolos antes de llegar – se nota que lo ama, espero sean felices"

- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Ginny algo incomoda al ver que Draco miraba la escena melosa de Harry y Claudia

- No, al contrario, pensé que se veían muy bien juntos – dijo Draco sinceramente y Ginny arqueo una ceja en signo de incredulidad – En serio, me di cuenta hace tiempo que no estuve enamorado de ella nunca, solo la quiero como una amiga, lo que no puedo decir de todo el mundo

Ginny se quedó pensando el críptico mensaje pero asintió sin replicar

Draco volvió con los postres, estaban charlando animadamente mientras comían helado, pay, Ron se devoró un Mc Flurry de Oreo en un santiamén

- Bueno par de tórtolos, andando que quedan 100 millas hasta Carlisle – dijo Hermione – Nos vamos ya, recuerda que te toca manejar

- Lo se, ahora probaran la diferencia – dijo Claudia – Cero replicas – dijo al ver la cara de Hermione algo aprensiva

Los seis se fueron a la camioneta, ahora los que iban delante eran Claudia y Harry, detrás se pusieron Hermione y Ron y Draco y Ginny se quedaron al fondo

- Bueno música – dijo y metió un CD que sacó de un estuche en su bolso

- ¿que es? – preguntó Hermione

- Metallica – dijo Claudia dándole play al reproductor de CD's y disponiéndose a cantar mientras manejaba – Mi grupo de Metal favorito

_**Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son,  
To include everyone  
**_

Harry se sabía la canción ya que le llamaba la atención ese grupo y se unió a Claudia a cantar la letra

**_Tuck you in; warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes_**

Sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight  


Hermione ya se había entusiasmado también y se unió para el coro, mientras todos seguían el ritmo de la canción ya que no se la sabían

**_Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
we're off to never-never land  
_******

- ¿Creen que haya sido buena idea hacer que ella condujese? – preguntó Ron desconfiando

- No seas necio, estamos tratando de pasarla bien, estamos en época de guerra, cada día podría ser el ultimo, nuestras cabezas tienen elevado precio ¿No crees que disfrutando cada instante de tu vida te sentirás mejor el día que esta acabe? Pues ninguno de los que aquí estamos sabe cual es su último día – dijo Claudia molesta

- Bueno mejor se callan todos – dijo Harry – No vamos a pelear por boberías

Claudia se calló la replica que pensaba darle y se concentro únicamente en manejar, lo cual lo hacia pisando el límite máximo de velocidad permitido (85 MPH) a fin de llegar pronto, cuando entraron en la ciudad se dirigió hacia el corazón de la misma siguiendo la señalización y rastreó cerca hasta que encontraron la dirección que llevaban apuntada: Hotel Carlisle Manor

- Ya llegamos – dijo ella de mal humor aun, apagó el motor y cerró la camioneta, los demás bajaron también y miraron el sitio

Era un hotel de aspecto impecable, la fachada estaba estilo Victoriano y en al entrada al vestíbulo un valet parking aguardaba a los huéspedes

- Yo iré a registrarnos – dijo Harry adelantándose

- está bien – dijo Claudia dándole las llaves de la camioneta al Valet y una propina

- ¿estas enojada? Lo siento, es que estoy algo preocupado por esto – dijo Ron acercándose – Tienes razón, al igual que con mi hermana, no debo interferir en su vida, ella es la única que puede decidir

- No hay problema Ron, me alegro mucho de que hayas recapacitado – dijo Claudia

- Vamos entrando – dijo Hermione que venia con Ginny y Draco – recuerden los nuevos nombres

- Si – dijo Claudia acompañándolos hasta la recepción donde Harry se estaba encargando de hacer el registro

- Necesito dos habitaciones dobles y una para parejas – dijo Harry

- Sus nombres por favor – le pidió el encargado de recepción

- Daniel Matthews, Eileen McKenzie, Marian Richardson,

Christina Sanders, Richard Heyman y Mark Radcliffe – Contestó Harry

- Muy bien – dijo tendiéndoles seis llaves – las dobles son las 305 y 307 y la otra es la 310, están todas en el mismo piso – dijo amablemente el recepcionista – que tengan buenas noches

Harry llego a donde se encontraban los chicos y les dio un par de llaves a Hermione y Ginny, el otro par de llaves se los daba a Ron y Draco

- ¿Oigan que es esto? – preguntaron Hermione y Draco

- Ginny y Hermione dormirán en una doble, la 305 y Draco y Ron dormirán en otra doble, la 307 – dijo Harry

- Ustedes... ¿Dormirán juntos? – preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

- Si – dijo Harry

– Sin escándalos que ya estamos bastante grandecitos – dijo Claudia impávida – buenas noches

La pareja se fue hacia los ascensores seguidos por un cuarteto impactado por aquella demostración tan pública


	11. En este juego, apuesto por ti

**Capitulo 11: En este juego, apuesto por ti**

- No puedo creer que lo hagan – dijo Ginny aun un poco indignada

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, ellos han dormido juntos más veces de las que te imaginas – dijo Ron bostezando

- ¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Lo sabias y nunca me dijiste nada? – exclamó Hermione asombrada

- Si fuera ella quien te lo hubiese contado tu tampoco la traicionarías diciéndomelo – dijo Ron inteligentemente

- Tienes razón, bueno, hasta mañana – dijo Hermione y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios

- ¿Tu crees que se hayan enojado? – preguntó Claudia a su novio sacando una dormilona para ir a darse una ducha antes de acostarse

- No lo sé, pero ya no estamos en el colegio, no somos dos menores, podemos decidir por nosotros mismos – dijo Harry

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua caliente ¡Necesitaba relajarse! Esto se veía venir algo tenso, ojala estuviese equivocada, pero algo la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones

- ¿Harry? – preguntó la chica al oír un ruido

- Si, soy yo ¿puedo meterme a la ducha? – dijo Harry

- Si, no hay problema – contestó la chica

- No te estreses, cada quien es libre de vivir su vida a su modo y no tienen derecho a criticarnos ni nada – dijo Harry como respuesta a la duda de ella

- Tienes razón, ¿Necesita ayuda para enjabonarse señor Potter? Yo si... – dijo la chica traviesa y ambos empezaron a divertirse entre agua caliente y jabón...

- ¿Hermione?

- Huhmm

- despiértate, son las siete y media – dijo Ginny consultando su reloj

- está bien – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama

- Hermione hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte ¿que opinas de Draco? – pregunto la ahora rubia

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es que ayer me propuso ser novios – dijo Ginny – Antes de retirarnos a dormir

- ¿Sí? ¿Y que piensas decirle? – pregunto la pelinegra curiosa

- Me gusta, no puedo negarlo... quiero darle el sí – dijo Ginny algo dubitativa

- Entonces hazlo, si eso es lo que deseas – dijo Hermione – Haz las cosas por que quieras de corazón

- ¡Harry! – Susurró la chica mientras se vestía – date prisa para que vayas a ver si Ron y Draco están levantados, no quiero perder tiempo, espero que lleguemos a Edimburgo antes del mediodía

- ¡Ya voy! – contestó este mientras se bebía la poción desvanecedora de marcas y cicatrices, que le escondía temporalmente la cicatriz de la frente

Draco mientras tanto estaba mirando hacia fuera, Carlisle al amanecer era muy interesante ¿O mejor diríamos pensando en la chica que le quitaba el sueño últimamente? Yo voto por esto último ya que la imagen de Ginny no se desvanecía de su mente a esas horas.

Ron seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, Draco no había querido despertarlo dado que no tenían mucho trato, o mejor dicho, que era estrictamente impersonal el que existía entre ambos ¿Si Ron supiera que el estaba interesado en su hermanita menor seria peor la situación de lo que ya es?

- Draco! Ron! Son casi las ocho dense prisa – dijo Harry tocando la puerta, Draco se acerco a abrirle

- Hola Draco, buenos días – dijo Harry pasando ¡Ron sigue dormido! Ron... Ron... ¡RON!

- ¿que? ¿Ah? – chilló este algo asustado – No mamá, fue Fred!

- Ron, date prisa nos vamos a desayunar! – dijo Harry – te esperamos abajo en recepción, tráiganse el equipaje que continuamos obviamente

- Ajá – dijo medio incomodo por haber sido despertado y se levantó

Media hora mas tarde ya todos seis abandonaban el hotel, Draco se acercó a Ginny

- ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó mientras iban a la camioneta

- Dime Draco – dijo Ginny algo nerviosa, imaginándose el tema de la charla

- ¿Has pensado lo que te propuse anoche? – preguntó Draco

- Si y quiero decirte que mi respuesta es si – dijo la chicas mas contenta

- ¿De veras? Oh es genial – dijo Draco y la agarró para besarla en frente de todos

- ¿que se supone que es esto? – exclamó Ron al ver a Draco besar a su hermanita

- Que es oficial, Draco y Gin son novios – dijo Hermione que ya lo sabía de antemano

- Solo espero que Draco halle en ella lo que tanto desea – dijo Claudia pensativa mientras subía al asiento del chofer – No quisiera verlo sufrir

- ¿Por que solo piensas en él? – dijo Harry enojándose

- ¿Estás celoso Harry? – preguntó ella mirándole fríamente al notar el tono empleado por Harry

- ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo? – le contestó el con otra pregunta

- No, pero aun así estas a la defensiva y no me gusta – dijo Claudia

- ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por él? – volvió a preguntar diferente esta vez

- Por que lo conozco, porque sé que ha pasado muchas cosas malas y quisiera que alguien le enseñara qué es el amor – dijo Claudia – Él merece ser feliz

Claudia encendió el vehiculo y no cruzó más palabras con su compañero ¿Es que acaso iba a vivir recordando que ella y Draco habían tenido algo? Y era francamente ridículo ya que fue efímero en extremo ¿Qué es un mes en el que NO pasó absolutamente NADA?

Harry la miró, es cierto que el había pasado muchas cosas duras pero aun en su mente revoloteaba el fantasma de los celos ¿Por qué?

Porque la seguridad en una pareja es una corredora difícil de alcanzar

El fantasma de los celos no abandonaba a Harry ¿temía que no lo quisiese lo suficiente? ¿O temía no ser lo suficiente para ella? Que su autoestima no fuese muy alta no era precisamente una ayuda

-"Por que no confías en mí Harry ¿acaso nunca lo harás?"- pensó la chica


	12. Alto Voltaje

**Capitulo 12: Alto Voltaje**

"_Escocia recorrido a lo muggle es precioso, tiene infinidad de montañas, bosques, extensas ciénagas y enormes lagos, hay uno enorme llamado Loch Awe, Loch significa lago en escocés, aparte tiene un montón de islas pero aun no creo que visitemos alguna"_

Claudia miró el diario en el que registraba lo interesante del viaje y se dispuso a escribir algo más antes de cerrar

"_Acabamos de llegar a Edimburgo, la capital, fuimos directo a la calle Princes, una ancha vía de poco más de un kilómetro de largo, los edificios están de un lado de la vía y la plaza, los jardines y monumentos del otro lado, las edificaciones son antiguas y muy pintorescas, le dije a Harry y compañía que faltaba Colin para que fotografiase y me dijo que si quería conservar mi aspecto intacto que ni soñase eso, claro que lo dijo en broma pero no quise correr el riesgo de quedar con la cara llena de forúnculos, lástima, el paisaje valía la pena fotografiarlo"_

La capital de Escocia era un sitio francamente precioso, las construcciones antiguas abundaban y el paisaje de la Calle Princes era digno de una postal de recuerdo

- ¡Que bella es la ciudad! – exclamó Hermione extasiada al llegar al corazón

- ¿ahora que haremos? – dijo Ginny al apearse de la camioneta

- Bueno, Hermione y Draco irán a Darkland Street – dijo Claudia – Yo no sé mucho de Artes Oscuras y cosas que se pueden hallar allí, pero me parecen los dos mas adecuados, por otro lado Harry tu deberás ir a buscar donde nos quedaremos, Ron puede acompañarte

- ¿que harán Ginny y tu? – preguntó Ron intrigado

- Parecerá patético que te lo diga pero iremos a buscar unos libros a "Liberia", la que esta en la entrada de Darkland y necesitamos un par de cosas para Pociones – dijo Claudia – Olvidamos aprovisionarnos correctamente

- ¡Pero dijimos que no usaríamos la magia! – dijo Ron

- La magia no, pero las pociones sí – dijo Ginny – No es detectable en rastreos, Tonks me lo dijo, así que es seguro preparar cualquiera sin que nos descubran por el rastro de magia

- Eso no lo sabia, pero mejor así – dijo Claudia algo mas tranquila

- ¿donde nos encontramos? – preguntó Harry, Claudia no le respondió sino que le hizo señas a Hermione que se encargara de ello

- Aquí, en este Paseo, en dos horas – dijo Hermione consultando su reloj

- ¡Nos vemos! – dijo Ginny halando a Claudia, Harry y Ron ya habían subido de nuevo en la camioneta y Draco y Hermione se habían puesto las túnicas negras y subido la capucha para evitar ser vistos directamente

- Estoy preocupada – dijo Ginny – No sé como lo terminará por aceptar Ron

- Debe hacerlo, no tiene alternativa, el debe respetar que ya tú no eres una niña y que estas viviendo tu vida – dijo Claudia

- A veces es difícil ser firme con alguien tan obstinado como el – dijo Ginny mientras llegaban a la tienda

- Felicitaciones Draco, no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, con Ron a mi lado – dijo Hermione

- A veces me pregunto como lo soportas – dijo Draco y el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció

- Disculpa si te dije algo que pudiera ofenderte – dijo él – Sabes que no es por denigrar a Weasley ni nada semejante, es que tu y el son tan... diferentes

- Lo mismo pienso yo... esto no nos esta conduciendo a nada – confesó Hermione

- ¿quieres hablar de ello o prefieres que cambiemos de tema? – pregunto el castaño

- Te lo voy a confesar, estoy pensando seriamente terminar con Ronald – dijo Hermione – esto está estancado y yo no veo a Ron como antes, creo que era algo más infantil

- Te entiendo, a veces sucede, en algunos casos es mejor ser amigos que ser pareja forzadamente – dijo Draco

- habla la voz de la experiencia – dijo Hermione y rió algo mas relajada que un rato antes

- ¡NO TE LO DIGO MAS RONALD! ¡DEJA QUE GINNY VIVA SU PROPIA VIDA! – Gritó ya enojado Harry mientras buscaban un hotel para registrarse y encontrarse para almorzar

- ¡TU LO DICES POR QUE NO ES TU HERMANA! ¡NO TE IMPORTA SI ESE MALDITO HURON LE HACE DAÑO! – Replicó enojado Ron

- No seas imbecil, Ginny la quiero realmente como mi hermanita y no quiero que la lastimen, pero sé que Draco no es lo que nosotros vimos en él durante varios años

- Que tu noviecita te haya grabado eso en la mollera no significa que es cierto – replicó Ron – Ella puede decirlo ya que lo conoció "íntimamente" como "amigos"

En ese momento Ron se dió cuenta de que había cometido un error, de la faz de Harry desapareció todo rastro amable o iracundo para dar paso a una expresión extraña, de inconformidad, el complejo de Otelo

Se reunieron mas tarde, pero ninguno de los presentes hablaba mucho, almorzaron en el silencio mas sepulcral y finalmente todos se retiraron a dormir, incluso Claudia y Harry que dormían juntos estuvieron fríos y retraídos

"_Después de pasar a Darkland Street y volver al mundo muggle nos hemos encontrado en la plaza que hay en Princes, justo en un banco frente a la estatua de Sir Walter Scott, los jardines son lindos pero la lluvia que cayó repentinamente nos hizo tener que marchar, lástima porque era un bello lugar para descansar un rato"_

Luego pasaron el día siguiente aun en Edimburgo, donde recorrieron media ciudad

"_Hemos pasado frente al castillo de Holyrood (castillo de la Santa Cruz) al verlo, me di cuenta que es el que usan en las pelis de HP pero no quise mencionarlo, sin embargo no pude aguantar la risa, Hogwarts no se parece tanto a Holyrood aunque si tienen cierto aire similar, lastima que no estemos de turismo, hubiera querido curiosear por dentro también" _

"_Los demás no nos aguantan a Hermy y a mi, vivimos intercambiando cosas de Historia que hemos leído en algún libro, especialmente cuando pasamos por Stirling y vimos el castillo. William Wallace fue un personaje que ambas admiramos por sus hazañas (No por que haya sido el de Braveheart) pero Ron amenazó con maldecirnos si no nos callábamos la boca, tonto cabeza hueca" _

El ambiente estuvo tenso durante los dos días que tardaron en llegar a Portree donde irían a un partido de la liga de Quidditch: Los Pride of Portree vs. Los Falmouth Falcons

"_Hemos cruzado a la isla de Skye, vamos a Portree a ver un partido de los Pride, Skye es realmente asombroso, los paisajes son tan bellos que me han hecho aguar los ojos, no parece real tanta perfección en la naturaleza" _

- ya me tienen harta! No se dan cuenta de que tenemos prioridades como lo que vinimos realmente a hacer! – Chilló Hermione al tercer día – y ustedes solo pensando en idioteces

- Bueno ya dejen de pelear y vamos a comer – dijo Harry bajándose de la camioneta

"_Nos hemos parado a comer en una pequeña posada a la orilla del camino, Draco puso el grito en el cielo al saber que pretendíamos almorzar allí, de veras que lo sifrino no se le quita, la dueña nos ha ofrecido platos de la antigua cocina del lugar como **Porridge, Kail**, yo no entendía pero cuando explicaron el **Broove** y dijeron que era algo de avena me negué, asco, el **Kail** lo probé, me supo extraño, es un caldo espeso hecho con las hojas de un árbol, una planta que se yo, llamada Bretón y es típica del lugar, sin embargo el resto era conocido y no hubo mayores problemas al elegir"_

- Tienes razón, solo nos falta rastrear en Londonderry y Cork, aparte de Galway y Belfast – dijo Claudias revisando su hoja de ruta – Pero me estoy estresando

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón, nos estamos desviando del objetivo – dijo Draco

- Bueno, yo propongo algo, vamos a ir a Irlanda el Viernes estaremos allí como que serán tres o cuatro días, si no hallamos nada nos iremos al Valle de Godric

- Vamos... – preguntó Hermione

- A la casa que fue de mis padres... a mi casa – dijo Harry

- Yo no se ustedes pero yo me voy – dijo Claudia levantándose – Si quieren saber donde estaré búsquenme en el bar del hotel

Hermione para sorpresa de todos se levantó

- Disculpen, se que fui brusca pero el hecho es que estoy estresadísima con esto de la búsqueda, me preocupa saber que no hemos avanzado nada y el tiempo sigue corriendo inexorablemente – dijo Hermione avergonzada

- No te preocupes, creo que entiendo que te sientas así – dijo Ron – Es lógico

- vamos a hacer algo, vamos a relajarnos esta noche, vámonos a una disco, bebemos, bailamos y nos divertimos, así liberaremos tensiones – dijo Hermione

- A veces me pregunto quien es la loca si la que chilla o a la que le pega la luna – dijo Claudia mirando a Hermione

Todos rieron

- Bueno, es que tienen que admitir que a mi queridis primis le pega la luna de vez en cuando

- Si a ella le pega de vez en cuando, entonces vos vivís a su merced – dijo Harry

- Ok, di mejor que vivo enrollándome el hilo en la oreja – dijo haciendo el gesto de locos

- Que jauría de locos! – dijo Ginny riendo

- Ok entonces me quedo y los espero ¿a donde iremos? – preguntó Claudia

- No se... vamos a ver – dijo Hermione yendo a la camioneta

- No se, me parece que irnos de rumba por idea de Hermione es algo surrealista – dijo Harry

- Surrealista es el fic entero pero si vos tenes quejas, vas a la puerta del fondo a la derecha – Dijo Ginny

- ¿Y que hay en la puerta del fondo a la derecha? – Preguntó Draco curioso

- Anda a ver – le dijo Hermione

Draco, Harry y mas atrás Ron se fueron a la dichosa puerta y cuando la abrieron, se encontraron a una chica aburrida frente a una computadora, de la cual estaba solo usando el reproductor de Windows Media y lanzando guisantes de una lata con una cuchara a modo de catapulta, a una mosca que revoloteaba por el recinto

- ¿No me digan que se acabó el fic y yo jugando? – Dijo la chica con un bostezo – Es que no se me ocurre que ponerlos a hacer

- ¿Tu eres la que escribe todas estas aberraciones? POR TU CULPA EL MALO DE LA SERIE AHORA PARECE PARCHITA CON ESAS GALANTERIAS PARA CON LA POBRETONA, PELIRROJA QUE-NO-TIENE-NI-UN-MANI-EN-LA-CABEZA YO! Que era el malo mas lindo, sexy, rico, deseado de todo HP! – chillo Draco al ver a la culpable de su brutal transformación: la autora del fic

- Ay dragoncete ¡Te ves tan cute cuando te enfadas! – Dijo la autora – Me gusta hacer con ustedes lo que quiero – risa malvada -

- Ya entiendo como me han dejado enganchado de novio con un personaje que JK no inventó – dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cara – Que barbaridad!

- Que se vayan! Ya oí quejas, ahora continúen el fic que los demás se aburren de verlos pelear contra la todopoderosa-yo-siempre-hago-lo-que-me-da-la-gana autora del fic - Largo! Que si no tomo represalias y los haré hacer Strip tease y baile del tubo en el bar!

Los chicos salieron del cubículo de la autora del fic rezongando y planeando torturas muy dolorosas para ella, pero las voces de las chicas los sacaron de sus maquiavélicos pensamientos

- ¿Nos vamos o no? – preguntó Ginny

- Si, si claro – dijo Draco y todos seis subieron a la camioneta

Unos 25 minutos después dieron con un local muy llamativo: Ellement's era su nombre

- No creen que tiene un nombre curioso? – preguntó Ron

- Espero que lo curioso quede allí porque yo me bajo aquí – dijo Hermione

Los seis se acercaron a la puerta del bar y entraron, Claudia se quedo fría y Harry frunció el entrecejo

- Chicos... no quiero aguarles la fiesta pero ¡Nos metimos en una fiesta de ambiente! – exclamó Claudia al ver al montón de travestís y demás

- ¿De que? – preguntó Draco pero Harry ya se tapaba la cara con la mano en señal de exasperación

- Nos metimos en un bar de Gays – dijo Harry

- QUEEEEE


	13. Pa’ atrás ni pa’ coger impulso

**Capitulo 13: Pa' atrás ni pa' coger impulso**

Efectivamente, era un bar repleto de gays, lesbianas, transexuales y travestís

- No pensaran que nos quedaremos aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron quien miraba aprensivo a un tipo enorme que le hacia ojitos

- Bueno tratemos de obviarlos – dijo pero fue interrumpidos por el tipo que había estado observando a Ron que venia acompañado de otro mas pequeño y medio gordito, con lentes azules y el pelo alborotado con gel

- Hola papito – dijo el gay abrazando repentinamente a Ron que estaba verde manzana - ¿no quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros?

- Ay por Merlín! – Exclamó Hermione – Pero si es... Charles

- Hermione querida! – Chilló el gordito – Ay chica, tanto tiempo sin verte

Harry, Draco, y Ron voltearon a verla asustados ¡Ella conocía a ese! Ay mi madre...

- ¿se conocen? – preguntó Ginny algo intimidada

- Pues claro – dijo excitadísimo el gordito – Ella y yo íbamos a la misma escuela cuando éramos niños, pero según me dijiste te enviaron a un internado ¿cierto My? – replico

- Si es cierto, estamos en... un día de investigación y tú sabes... divirtiéndonos – dijo lanzándole una mirada que el otro comprendió

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de que la vida es ser algo mas que empollona, pero te dejo, _Nos vamos_ – dijo halando al otro al cual tuvo que despegar de Ron quien estaba al borde de vomitar del la repulsión

La pareja gay se retiro dejando a los tres chicos en shock, Ginny estaba algo nerviosa mientras que Hermione y Claudia estaban de lo mas tranquilas

- Solo díganme que ustedes no les importa "esto" – dijo Draco

- A mi no, tengo bastantes amigos gay como para que me intimiden – dijo Claudia

- Bueno... yo no voy a discriminar al UNICO amigo que tuve en la escuela solo por que haya descubierto que es homosexual – dijo Hermione

Todos se quedaron de piedra

- te entiendo a la perfección Mione – dijo Claudia – cuando iba a quinto año mi único compañero era un chico así, era al único del liceo que no le importaba que fuera la cerebrito pesada

- pero quieren que les diga algo, el disfraz no sirve de mucho – dijo Ginny

- No lo creas, ese es muggle y ellos están acostumbrados a esto de cambio de look pero los magos no, por ello es más fácil – dijo Draco

- Ojala tengas razón – dijo Harry – Pues no tendría gracia toda esta parafernalia

- Y nos vamos a quedar – chilló Ron

- Si, como dicen en Venezuela: Pa' tras ni pa' coger impulso – dijo Claudia

Ron la miró con odio ARRRGGGHH – pensó – Como a ti te caen bien...

- Oigan por que no nos ponemos en el Karaoke – propuso Hermione

- buena idea! – chillaron Ginny y Hermione y las tres subieron a la tarima del bar para cantar

- Bueno... ya saben – dijo Hermione – Al ataque!

Las tres tomaron micrófonos y se inicio la música

- A ver si alguien me entiende! – dijo Claudia y las tres rieron, ella tomo su micrófono y le envió un beso a Harry antes de empezar

**Si tu piensas que te voy a perseguir,  
ni lo sueñes no soy así,  
yo te busco donde sea y lo hago cuando quiera,  
yo me muevo a mi manera así soy yo - C  
**

Ginny se acerco más sensual al micrófono para interpretar su parte

**Quiero que lo sepas de una vez por mi,  
no espero nada de ti,  
si quiero yo te encuentro, si deseo yo te beso  
si yo quiero yo te enredo por que... - G  
**

Hermione sonrió y tanto ella como Ginny se pusieron a bailar mientras empezaba el coro

**así soy yo, así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea) - G  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(no me importa lo que inventen  
no me importa lo que piensen) - G  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(no digo cosas en vano  
siempre voy directo al grano) - G  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(no pretendo que me entiendan  
que difícil es ser yo) – G**

**  
Y no digas que yo no te lo advertí,  
piensa bien si te conviene así,  
ando libre sin pasiones,  
no me pongo condiciones, yo no doy explicaciones  
¡así soy yo! - G**

**  
Y si hay otra que te haga mas feliz,  
ni lo pienses nada de sufrir,   
no me vengas con perdones,  
siempre tengo mil amores, pruebo mis otros sabores  
por que... - C**

así soy yo, así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(siempre tengo horas bueno  
no me gusta andar con penas) - C  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(vivo con o sin abrazos y no entiendo de fracasos) - C  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(no me gusta tener dueño  
el que se crea será un sueño) - C  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(no pretendo que me...) – C

- Si no fuera una jodida canción la mataría – comentó Harry sonriendo a Draco y Ron

- Es que las tres aprendieron de la especialidad de ella: Hacernos oír sus canciones con mensajes subliminales – Dijo Draco – No se me olvidará nunca

Tanto Harry como Ron lo miraron y el se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas y e hizo un gesto despreocupado

- Pues yo opino que si es así, solo a una loca como ella haría eso – dijo Ron -

- ¡Hey mira que es mi novia! – Dijo Harry y reconvino – pero si está algo loca

- Ella dijo que no tenía dueño así que... – dijo Draco

- SI ESTA LOCA – dijeron los tres y rieron

**No me vengas con perdones  
siempre tengo mil amores pruebo mis otros sabores  
por que... – G**

así soy yo, así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea) - C  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(no pretendo que me entiendan  
el que quiera que me quiera) - G  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(siempre tengo horas bueno  
no me gusta andar con penas) - C  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(vivo con o sin abrazos y no entiendo de fracasos) - G  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HG  
(no me gusta tener dueño  
el que se crea será un sueño) - C  
así soy yo, así soy yo - HC  
(si te enteras que estoy buena  
eso es cierto por si acaso) - G

Las tres soltaron una carcajada y se fueron a sentar junto a los chicos

Pasaron el resto de la noche en el bar, bebieron bastante cerveza Guiness, se rieron y olvidaron el sitio en que estaban, al fin y al cabo, si querían pasar desapercibidos para los ojos de los magos tenebrosos, el estar en un bar así no era algo probable

Al día siguiente continuaron con su búsqueda de pistas, recorrieron toda Escocia en vano, luego cruzaron a Irlanda y nada

"_Menos mal que la mayoría en Escocia también habla inglés, ya que el Gaélico no lo sabemos ninguno de nosotros, lastima porque las ancianas del lugar están repletas de anécdotas y leyendas pero solo una nos lo pudo contar, la única que sabía inglés, es fascinante pero Ginny y Ron se durmieron mientras la mujer narraba, creo que pensaron que estaban en clase con Binns"_

Luego de eso cruzaron la frontera a Irlanda (Eire) en busca de pistas

- ¡Me estoy exasperando pero no se me ocurre que hacer! – exclamó Hermione mientras iba en carretera saliendo de KIlkenny rumbo a Dublín

- Aun nos faltan tres lugares que rastrear y dos de ellos son muy peligrosos – dijo Harry

- ¿Cuales? – preguntó Draco

- Mejor no se los digo aun... – dijo Harry – Aunque creo que tu debes saber que lugares serán – dijo volteándose a ver a Claudia, quien estaba absorta mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje, sin prestarles atencion

- Claudia... ¿que piensas? – repitió Harry y la sacudió – CLAUDIA!

- ahh si, ¿que pasa? – preguntó ella

- ¿En que pensabas? – Preguntó Ginny – teníamos rato llamándote y tu en el limbo

- Pensando en el concierto de Aerosmith y U2 que iban a presentar en Kilkenny ayer – dijo Claudia pero era mentira

- Podremos ir en otro momento Clau – dijo Harry creyendo que era eso, ya que ella y Harry se habían entusiasmado un poco con la idea pero no podían ir, Hermione estaba algo indispuesta y prefirieron no dejarla

"_Dublín, la capital del Eire tiene un nombre muy curioso en Gaélico, Baile Atha Cliath, meramente impronunciable, hemos recorrido media ciudad y nos hemos admirado con la belleza arquitectonica del Hospital Real Kilmainham, el edificio de la Aduana y los edificios de la calle College, pero encontrar la librería mágica que buscamos es difícil, no conseguimos la dirección sin llamar la atención, ojala tengamos mas suerte"_

La verdad es que ella pensaba en las pesadillas que otra vez la atormentaban, Dementores, boggarts convertidos en Harry y los demás muertos, el encierro en Azkaban y Lucius riéndose de ella en el infierno era el pan de cada noche, había tenido tres días de pesadillas constantes y no podía dormir tranquila

- quiero ir al baño – se quejó Ginny

- Pero si paramos hace hora y media para ello Ginny – dijo Ron quien era el conductor en ese turno

- pero quiero ir de nuevo Ronald! – se quejó Ginny insistentemente

- Párate Ron – dijo Hermione al ver una gasolinera – Ginny y yo iremos al baño

- Y yo comprare una Coca-Cola... I need in this moment – dijo Claudia bajándose de la Caravan, Draco Malfoy se fue detrás

"_Paramos por Tipperary para buscar un baño, no pude evitar recordar la canción de las tropas británicas en la primera guerra mundial: **It's long, long way to Tipperary**, me la había enseñado mi hermano cuando era una niña y empecé a silbarla pero Draco me hizo un silenciador a la décima repetición, dijo que ya no la soportaba mas, que aburrido" _

- ESPERAME! – le gritó después de retirarle el hechizo, Claudia volteó

- ¿que sucede? – preguntó ella momentáneamente extrañada

- Sé que no es el fulano concierto lo que te tiene así ¿que sucede? ¿Estás teniendo las pesadillas? – preguntó Draco

- Si, tengo tres días sin dormir – dijo Claudia – Gracias a Merlín que sé usar el maquillaje para que los demás no lo noten

- Deberías haberme dicho antes, ahora veré en que momento puedo hacerte la poción para dormir sin soñar sin que nadie lo note – dijo Draco

- te lo agradezco – dijo ella metiendo un par de monedas de 50 peniques en la ranura y retirando la coca-cola del dispensador de refrescos de la gasolinera

- Harry... ¿Aun estas celoso? – Preguntó Ron al ver la expresión de inconformidad de su amigo tratando de que se le pasara el enojo – Ya se que no me cae aun muy bien pero esta saliendo con mi hermanita...

- No me termina de gustar que ellos sigan teniendo ese trato tan cercano – dijo Harry

- Apurémonos – dijo Claudia tendiéndole otra lata a Draco y regresando a la Caravan – Deben estar murmurando

- ¿Harry aun se molesta? – preguntó Draco

- No lo dudes, el no me lo dice pero lo noto en su mirada, le incomoda pese a que estés con Ginny – le contestó ella bebiendo un poco de la lata de refresco

- Y Ginny y yo vamos muy bien, no es por menospreciarte pero me va muy bien con ella, como nunca – dijo Draco

- Es que tú y yo no funcionábamos como novios, como amigos perfecto, nos conocemos demasiado bien – dijo Claudia – pero más allá no y eso no me molesta...

Llegaron a la camioneta y subieron a sus respectivos asientos, Claudia le tendió a Harry la Sprite que había comprado para el, Ginny y Hermione ya habían regresado de los sanitarios

- Bueno, volviendo al tema que discutíamos – dijo Draco - ¿a donde deberíamos ir ya que todo ha fracasado?

- A Little Hangleton y al Valle de Godric – dijo Harry y Claudia lo miró con sorpresa

- Estas diciendo... – empezó a decir ella

- Que deberíamos ir a la casa abandonada de los Gaunt y a la casa de los Ryddle, aparte de mi casa – sentencio Harry – Sino hay nada allí, entonces en Inglaterra no creo que existan los dos Horcruxes objeto


	14. Regreso no victorioso

**Capitulo 14: Regreso no victorioso**

- Ok creo que oí bien y dijiste ¡la casa de los Ryddle! – Dijo Draco algo asustado - ¿sabes que piensas que nos metamos en la ex guarida del Señor Oscuro?

- Deja de llamarlo como lo hacen los Mortios ¿ok? – Lo regañó Hermione – es Voldemort

- Deberían decirle Tom Ryddle mejor – dijo Harry – ese es su verdadero nombre, esta bien, si se que fue su guarida y si estoy pensando en meternos allí, el que quiera me acompaña pero no digan que he obligado a alguien a hacerlo

- Yo te acompaño – dijeron Hermione, Ron y Claudia de inmediato

- Bueno, vamos a volver – dijo Ron – No creo que tengamos algo que hacer

- he decidido acondicionar la casa para vivir definitivamente allí, no voy a volver a Grimmauld Place, prefiero ser independiente – dijo Harry prosiguiendo

- ¿vas a recuperar la casa de tus padres para vivir? Vaya Harry, de veras eso no me lo esperaba – exclamo Hermione recuperándose de la sorpresa

- Ni yo tampoco – dijo Claudia - ¿Por que no me habías dicho nada?

Harry no contesto, la iba a dejar en suspenso y Claudia entendió y no dijo nada, ¡Diablos! Por algo prefería la mascara de frialdad marca Malfoy que anteriormente usaba

- mejor vamos a cantar ¿ok? – Dijo Claudia para olvidarse del leve incidente – chicas y chicos... listos, YA!

**Tengo un ticket sin regreso  
y un montón de sueños dentro de un desliz - C  
un adiós para mis viejos, mucho miedo  
y muchas ganas de poder vivir - G**

Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin  
para encontrar libertad  
lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí - HCG

Una guitarra y mi niñez  
la escuela y mi primera vez  
amigos q no he vuelto a ver  
se van quedando tras de mi  
un cigarrillo, una canción  
las fotos del primer amor  
recuerdos en mi habitación  
se van quedando tras de mi – HCG HDR

**  
oh oh quedando tras de mi  
quedando atrás de mi  
tras de miiii oh oh - C**

Tengo un nudo en la garganta,  
tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país - Harry  
el intento de una carta  
una historia – D - y muchas ganas de poder vivir - HDR

Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin  
para encontrar libertad  
lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí - HCG

una guitarra y mi niñez  
la escuela y mi primera vez  
amigos que no he vuelto a ver  
se van quedando tras de mi  
un cigarrillo, una canción  
las fotos del primer amor   
recuerdos en mi habitación  
se van quedando tras de mi – HCG HDR  


**Oh oh quedando tras de mi  
quedando atrás de mi  
tras de miiii oh oh - C**

Una guitarra en mi niñez. - HCG HDR

- Siempre he dicho que armonizamos muy bien – dijo Hermione

- A mi me sigue latiendo la idea de formar un grupo – dijo Claudia

- A ustedes se les olvida que estamos buscando horcruxes no fans – dijo Draco

- No, simplemente que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial – dijo Ginny – Si armamos el grupo, completamente mágico y nos damos una imagen desconocida podría ser una llave para infiltrarnos en sitios donde seriamos reconocidos desde el principio

- Explícate – exigió Harry

- Creo que he captado la idea... y como llevarla a cabo – dijo Hermione sonriendo cómplice a Ginny

- Ok debo admitir que estoy más perdida que el hijo de Lindberg – dijo Claudia con una mueca de total perplejidad en su rostro

- Explicamos – dijo Ginny tomando la palabra – Si hacemos parecer que somos un grupo americano o ingles es lo de menos, usamos la poción metamórfica para duplicar el aspecto que tenemos, nos podríamos presentar en las fiestas de los sangre limpia que apoyan a Voldemort y sacar información

- Esto es espionaje... perfectamente válido y trazado – dijo Draco entendiendo – pero ¿la receta de la poción?

- Esa la tenemos, la tomamos del libro que yo conserve de la Biblioteca el año pasado, lo tengo guardado – dijo Hermione

- Ok, yo no soy muy buena en esto así que explíquenme ¿como es eso de poción metamórfica? – pregunto Claudia y Ron también hizo seña de no comprender

- La poción metamórfica consiste en que adquieres otra imagen, y la cambias a gusto, como si fueras metamorfomaga, cual Tonks pues, pero solo tienes a disposición dos imágenes; la tuya propia y la que serviría de disfraz, para ello necesitamos cabellos de esas personas, con tres es suficiente para hacer una poción, la cual dura seis meses

- Es perfecto, por lo que supongo eso sabe a rayos – dijo Claudia – Sino, no durara tanto tiempo el efecto

- Es magnifico! – Exclamó Harry – serian entonces dos disfraces pues estamos transformados de por si

- Exacto, por lo cual es difícil que nos pesquen, solo deberíamos inventar orígenes distintos, o sea, vida obra y milagros de nuestros alter ego – dijo Ginny

- saben, este año será el triple de largo que cualquier otro que haya vivido – dijo Claudia - ¿se dan cuenta que tenemos que conseguir dos Horcruxes, matar a Nagini, y sobrevivir? Aparte de la idea del grupo ¿no seria mejor que no nos enrollásemos tanto? Me aterra pensar la posibilidad de duplicar nuestro tiempo

- para ello esta el giratiempo – dijo Ginny – Hermione aun conserva el que tu robaste en el Ministerio

- Bueno, olvídense del tema por el momento – dijo Draco – concentrémonos en regresar algún día

Y es que las últimas tres semanas habían sido el colmo del agotamiento

Primero fueron a Gales y recorrieron el sitio

"_Gales posee unos valles preciosos, de hecho el Valle de Godric esta por aquí, pero por ahora no iremos allá, estamos en camino a Anglesey, lastima que las Harpies estén de gira ya que pasaremos por Holyhead, Hermione se enoja por que me haya gustado tanto el Quidditch, como a los chicos y Ginny pero es que no podría negar que me parece magnifico, ni el baseball ni la F1 me apasionan tanto"_

El trayecto no era largo pero ya el viaje se estaba haciendo pesado hasta que se formó una discusión

"_En Llanberis encontramos una reunión de Druidas, lo curioso es que eran Wiccans, nos topamos en una taberna y nos reconocimos ya que todos portábamos a la vista el Pentáculo de plata (símbolo de los Wiccans como yo, me senté con ellos a charlar y me invitaron a la reunión de su coven en la que celebrarían el Esbath de Luna llena, lamentándolo mucho, no pude aceptar, los chicos les parecía que era imprudente que yo saliese sola, con un montón de gente desconocida a la celebración, menos cuando ellos no saben ni entienden de mi religión (es increíble, ya que proviene de los celtas y en Inglaterra se practica mucho) Pienso que por eso no entendieron, aunque debo reconocer que también es irresponsable de mi parte." _

Dos días después regresaron a Londres, allí volverían a ser ellos mismos pues dejarían de tomar la asquerosa poción fijadora de cambio que usaban para mantener el aspecto que tenían después de la transformación, volverían a ser ellos mismos... con todos los riesgos

Hermione fue a casa de sus padres, mientras que Ginny y Ron volvieron a La Madriguera y Harry, Draco y Claudia a Grimmauld Place

- Que bueno que están de vuelta – dijo Sirius recibiéndoles – quiero presentarles a dos, pero una de ellas salio por motivos de la Orden y la otra es

- DOBBY! – exclamaron Harry y Claudia

- el... el hijo del antiguo amo – dijo Dobby petrificado ante la sola visión de Draco Malfoy

- tranquilo Dobby, es de los nuestros y ha cambiado – dijo Harry para calmarle

- Dobby, pon la mesa para cenar, deben estar cansados y lleva las maletas a sus habitaciones – dijo Sirius más amable de lo que solía ser con el difunto Kreacher

Dobby se marcho a realizar lo pedido y el acompañó a los tres al salón

- Dobby vino aquí desde Hogwarts, como elfo libre, y yo encantado lo acepté, llego al día siguiente de su partida ¿como les fue?

- Mal, no hallamos nada en si – dijo Harry – Por ello decidí buscar en otros lugares mas peligrosos, Mañana los chicos me ayudaran a arreglar la casa del Valle de Godric, me mudare a vivir allí

- Mañana vendrán Hermione, Ron y Ginny para ayudar a Harry – dijo Draco

- Justo a tiempo para ver al nuevo miembro de la Orden – dijo Sirius – creo que les dará gusto verlo en nuestras filas

- ¿de quien se trata Sirius? – preguntó Draco

- Eso es una sorpresa, no la voy a arruinar antes de presentárselos, en cuanto a la casa, Flitwick dijo que haría de nuevo el encantamiento Fidelio cuando decidieses tomar posesión de ella – apuntó Sirius

- Bueno, ese día prácticamente llegó y si me disculpan yo me retiro, buenas noches a todos – dijo Claudia levantándose

- Pero ¿no vas a cenar? – dijo Sirius algo contrariado

- No, lo siento, no me siento muy bien – dijo Claudia y se marchó rumbo a su dormitorio


	15. Termina de darte cuenta!

**Capitulo 15: Termina de darte cuenta!**

Claudia tenía la certeza de que Harry quería alejarse de ella ¿Por que? ¿Que había hecho mal esta vez? Por primera vez en su vida se había comportado perfectamente bien ¿entonces cual era la razón de ese alejamiento que pensaba hacer? no lo sabía...

Harry por su parte, imaginaba que causó esa reacción en ella pero el también tenia sus motivos... ¿cuales serian?

Dobby anuncio que la cena estaba lista y Sirius, Harry y Draco se fueron a la cocina

- Tú sabes por que ella esta así ¿verdad Harry? – preguntó Draco

- Si, pero no puedo decírtelo – dijo Harry prestando atención a su plato

- Entonces tienes la culpa ¿es eso? No quiero verla sufrir – dijo Draco – Y sé que está mal, ya que no puede ocultarlo

- ¡Te preocupa demasiado lo que le suceda ¿verdad? – Dijo Harry algo molesto - ¡Estas perdiendo tu opción de consolarla! Me extraña que aun estés aquí y no hayas ido detrás de ella a "ofrecerle tu hombro para llorar"

- ¡¡TU SI QUE ERES ESTUPIDO POTTER! ¿ESTAS HACIENDO TODO ESTO POR CELOS? NO ERES MIOPE, ERES CIEGO TOTALMENTE Y NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESO ESTA DESTRUYENDO A LA PERSONA QUE DICE QUERER ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO TIENEN NINGUN FUNDAMENTO! – Estalló Draco

- Draco! Harry! – Sirius se había levantado de su asiento y se había interpuesto en medio de ambos para evitar que se peleasen

- No estoy celoso – dijo Harry apretando los dientes

- ¡Si lo estás! Y por ello ella siente que NO confías en ella lo suficiente ¿Crees que ella se lo merece? ¡Joder! Tengo que admitir que es verdad lo que le dije de que tú no merecías que te quisieran como ella lo hacia. Por mi parte estoy MUY feliz con Ginny pues la AMO, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla a ella y tampoco estoy enamorado de Claudia. Solo que ella es la persona más querida por mí, es mi mejor amiga, la persona que me tendió una mano y confió en mí cuando yo aun era un mortífago en el colegio ¿crees que me gusta saber que es infeliz? NO – reclamó Draco

Sirius los miró algo preocupado, Draco estaba indignado ante la ciega estupidez de Harry y sus malditos celos y Harry estaba dudoso entre creerle a sus celos o a Draco

- La diferencia entre ambas es que yo amo a Ginny, es mi novia y daría lo que fuese por ella, mientras que Claudia es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana, la protegería de quien le intentara hacer daño, lo del año pasado fue una confusión y eso no volverá a pasar – dijo Draco

- Discúlpame Draco, tienes razón, he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta o no querer darme cuenta – dijo Harry – Pasado mañana es su cumpleaños así que le prepararé una sorpresa, lo haremos al mismo tiempo que estrenamos la casa

- mañana Dobby ira contigo a ayudarte a arreglar, sin embargo creo que te llevaras mas de una sorpresa – dijo Sirius – Y me alegro de que hayas entendido antes de molerse a puños

- Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta y te diré algo que nunca pensé decirte, realmente te he llegado a tomar aprecio – dijo Draco – salvo cuando haces estupideces como esta, claro esta!

Harry sonrió francamente

- Bueno, tú en el fondo también me caes bien a pesar de que durante seis años pensé y dije lo contrario – dijo Harry – Menos cuando estabas cerca de ella

Sirius que seguía allí puso los ojos en blanco, ese chico era tan cabezota... pero lo conocía a la perfección, ese era un Potter, aunque menos mujeriego que su versión anterior

- ¡Es que eso te pasa por tonta Claudia! – Decía ella misma acostada en su cama mirando al techo – Claro, es que solo a ti se te ocurre sentar cabeza realmente ¡Eras mas feliz cuando todo era pasajero! Pero hace falta que regrese esa misma mujer ¡Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero! Quiero demostrarle que yo puedo ser ¿que puedo ser? Rayos es que soy tan... tan... tan rara que no se que hacer ¡Que difícil es ser yo!

Al día siguiente, Claudia no bajó a desayunar, prefería morirse temporalmente de hambre (o sea, se había saltado la cena y ahora el desayuno, algo bastante raro) Prefirió quedarse encerrada en la habitación hasta que un ruido la saco de sus cavilaciones, la puerta se abrió y Dobby entraba con una bandeja

- El amo sabe que no bajó a desayunar ¿que le sucede señorita? – Claudia sonrió, la palabra señorita...

- Seño para no entrar en detalles – dijo sonriendo – Es que no quería ver a Harry

- Harry Potter ha salido, oh si, Dobby lo vió cuando desaparecía por la chimenea, solo están el amo Sirius, el joven hijo de mi antiguo amo y el profesor Lupin se encuentran en la casa

- bueno no importa, gracias Dobby, eres muy amable – dijo tomando la bandeja y dejándola en el secreter donde estaba sentada – Mas tarde bajaré, no te preocupes

Dobby salió de la habitación ¡Harry había salido! Seguramente al Valle de Godric... ARRGH ¡Me las pagará! Lo juro! – chilló Claudia hirviendo de la rabia, salió de la habitación y se metió en el baño, después de una ducha tibia se vistió y desayunó, mas calmada mientras planeaba su venganza, ¡Ojalá Merlín se apiadase de ella y los Hades también! Por que iba a llevarse a cierto pelinegro por delante

Hacia mediodía ya mas calmada (señores PELIGRO! Una mujer calmada después de una rabia significa que ya planeó su venganza! Avísenle a Potter que se cuide!)

- Hola chicos – dijo radiante con una sonrisa - ¿como están?

- Bien ¿Y tu? No habías querido bajar – dijo Sirius al verla

- Es que me sentía algo mal, la cabeza me dolía terriblemente – dijo pretextando – Pero ahora estoy mejor ¡Never better!

- menos mal – dijo Draco llegando – No quería subir ya que pensé que querías que te dejaran sola, al parecer te sentó bien

- Si, la reflexión es el mejor arma para una mente organizada – sentenció ella – Mañana es mi cumpleaños y pienso que seria buena idea que saliese a celebrarlo ¿que te parece? – le preguntó a Draco

Sirius, que estaba detrás de Claudia, le miró discretamente y Draco entendió que era mejor asentir

- Si claro – Dijo Draco - ¿que querías hacer?

- pensé en irnos de rumba – dijo Claudia – hace tiempo que no me divierto en un sitio muggle ¿les parece? Aquí en Londres hay buenos sitios, supongo

- Ok, me parece genial – dijo Draco

En ese momento llegaron Ginny y Ron por la chimenea

- Hola chicos! – Dijo Ron - ¿como anda todo?

- Perfectamente Ron – contestó Claudia

- ¿Hermione no ha llegado? – preguntó Ginny dándole un beso a su novio

- Aun no, pero confío en que llegara a tiempo – contestó Claudia, ya que Draco tenia la boca ocupada (con otra similar, claro)

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la casa en ese momento, por la puerta

- Hola Chicos! – saludo Hermione, en apariencia venia muy contenta

- Hola – contestaron ellos - ¿Estamos listos?

- Hola – dijo Harry escuetamente, Claudia volteó la cara y no respondió a su saludo

- Bueno, es hora de que vayamos a la casa del Valle – dijo Harry que habían notado el gesto de la chica

- No antes de que les presente al nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix – Dijo Sirius que venia con un sujeto alto, que venia bastante abrigado, el joven se descubrió y todos quedaron de piedra

- ¿TU? – dijeron Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco y Hermione; Claudia se limito a mirar al desconocido


	16. La casa de los Potter

**Capitulo 16: La casa de los Potter**

- ¿TU? – dijeron Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco y Hermione; Claudia se limito a mirar al desconocido

- Buenas tarrdes – dijo con una leve sonrisa

- Viktor! – sonrió contenta Hermione corriendo a abrazarle

- ¿Ese es Viktor Krum? – le preguntó Claudia a Draco, que era el que tenia mas cerca

- Si, el famoso Krum – dijo Draco

- No puedo negar que Stan en la peli 4 estaba bueno pero este está mejor 10 puntos para Krum – dijo Claudia quien lo miraba en este momento por el final de la espalda – buena vista

- te estas metiendo un buen taco de ojo ¿verdad? – le susurró Ginny

- ¿A poco tu me vas a decir que esta mal? – dijo Claudia cuchicheando con Ginny

- Nunca lo diría – dijo Ginny y soltó una risita, Draco hizo una levísima mueca, casi imperceptible, de incomodidad

- Y con el viene un ex – compañero, de hecho son primos, les presento a Iván Vulchanov – dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba otro joven, aproximadamente de la misma edad de Viktor

- Otro 10, esta tan bueno como el anterior – dijo Claudia

- parece que fuese un desfile de modas ¿estas deleitándote la vista? – dijo Harry que había notado el gesto

- Si, a nadie le viene mal MIRAR, de hecho, creo que esa es la función de los ojos – dijo Claudia sarcástica

- Bueno tú conoces a Harry obviamente – decía Hermione muy contenta a Viktor – Y ella es... mi prima Claudia, Claudia te presento a Viktor Krum

Krum le tendió algo tímido la mano y ella la tomó con cuidado – Es un placer conocerlo, Hermione me ha hablado muy bien de usted

- Oh por favor, no use formalismos con nosotros – dijo el primo de Viktor, que ya se había presentado a cada uno de los demás – Iván Vulchanov, a sus ordenes

- Ok, entonces Viktor, Iván ¿Vulchanov? No estabas en...– dijo mirándolos

- Si, en la selección búlgara del Mundial de Quidditch – contestó este muy contento – Pensé que el único reconocido seria Viktor

– Encantada de conocerte – dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa (Mija deja de coquetear...)

- Y tu eres el famoso Harry Potter, Viktor me había comentado que te conoció durante el Torneo – dijo Iván extendiendo la mano a Harry – Un placer conocerte

- Si, soy Harry, el novio de ella – dijo mirando a Iván mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica, que estaba a su izquierda – El placer es mío – respondió como mero formalismo, aun estaba irritado

- Bueno, ahora os podéis marchar – dijo Sirius

- Guácala Sirius, eso suena a Iglesia – dijo Claudia y todos rieron, estaban acostumbrados a esas barbaridades

- Esta bien, vayan – dijo Sirius y los demás sonrieron, luego se dirigieron a la chimenea

- Bueno, Viktor, tengo que dejarte pero nos vemos después – dijo Hermione

- Ay no, por la chimenea, odio los polvos flu – dijo Claudia al tiempo que Harry tomaba una porción y se acercaba a fuego, los lanzó y dijo: _No. 82 de Godric's Hollow_, y desapareció

- Bueno, ustedes primero – dijo Draco y Ginny se adelantó e hizo lo mismo, luego fue Hermione, Claudia, Draco y por ultimo Ron, todos aterrizaron en la chimenea de una casa preciosa, pero ¿estaba intacta? ¿Por que parecía tan bien conservada?

- Harry... es magnifica! – exclamó Ginny emocionada – de veras que si

- Lupin junto con Sirius la habían reconstruido, sin decírmelo pero hace falta limpiar un poco, ya Dobby empezó – dijo Harry – ahora les mostraré las habitaciones

La casa era de dos pisos, por fuera el artesonado de madera de color beige seguía intacto, las ventanas eran de guillotina en madera, en blanco la hacían parecer la casa de la pradera, una casa muy a lo inglés campestre del siglo XIX. Por dentro era amplia, en el piso superior estaban las habitaciones, cinco en total contando la principal y tenia un balcón a un lado de la casa, y tres baños, uno de ellos dentro de la habitación principal. En el piso inferior estaba una bella cocina con una barra de desayunar en pino y una campana de acero encima de la estufa, la sala estaba con muebles acogedores, dos sofás de 2 y 3 puestos respectivamente y una poltrona, todo junto a la chimenea, otro baño, una habitación que había fungido de biblioteca-estudio y el comedor, estilo Victoriano. Sencillamente encantadora y muy acogedora por sobre todo

Pero lo más curioso es que para ser la casa de un mago tenía algo impensado: Electricidad

"_El Valle de Godric es un pequeño pueblo mitad muggle y mitad mágico, cerca del Dolgalley, la capital de Merionetshire, la vista es descomunal y el río Mawddach que corre a pocas millas es un espectáculo, hoy hay poca neblina así que se puede ver a lo lejos el pico Snowdon, la población mágica se disfraza aquí entre la muchedumbre común, por lo que es fácil pasar desapercibido"_

Los chicos empezaron a limpiar, con magia o sin ella la casa estaba quedando perfecta

- ¡Mira esta foto! – dijo Ginny a Claudia mientras limpiaban una habitación del segundo piso, la habitación que había pertenecido a Harry cuando era un bebe, Claudia tomo el portarretrato en sus manos y miró, un hermoso bebe de cabello negro y ojos verdes sonreía y jugaba con una pequeña maraquita, sin darse cuenta, paso la yema del dedo medio por el rostro del bebe en la foto sonriendo, pensando...

- ya sé que está monísimo pero es la foto – dijo Ginny burlándose – el de carne y hueso esta afuera limpiando

- lo se, pero el de carne y hueso lo desconozco, parece que ya no siente lo mismo por mi, solo posesividad – dijo Claudia – Solo celos hay en su corazón

- Yo no diría lo mismo – dijo el propio Harry desde la puerta

-"siempre tú de inoportuno"- pensó la chica enojada

- Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar un vaso de agua – dijo Ginny escabulléndose de allí

- ¡No huyas cobarde! – exclamó Claudia indignada al ver a la pelirroja huir de la escena del futuro crimen, es que si la dejan sola con él, lo mata con la rabia que tiene guardada

Claudia miró con rabia inmensa al Harry de carne y hueso mientras dejaba al de la foto en la mesilla de donde lo había tomado

- Ginny! – Draco la llamó al verla llegar al rellano de la escalera

- ¿que pasa? – preguntó Ginny

- Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí y yo pensaba que si... – le dijo algo al oído a la pelirroja, que hizo que se ruborizara y bajara la mirada – ¿Aceptas?

- Si... claro que acepto – dijo ella intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Draco

- ¿Y bien? Por que dices eso – dijo Harry mirando a la chica

- ¡POR QUE LO UNICO QUE A TI SE TE OCURRE ES CELARME CARAJO! – Dijo Claudia indignada – más nada, ¿Que te he hecho para que desconfíes tanto de mí AHORA?

- Nada, he cometido un error pero espero poder arreglarlo – dijo Harry – Lo siento

- ¿No vas a desconfiar mas de mi? – le pregunto ella

- No lo volveré a hacer... nunca – dijo Harry acercándose

- Yo no se como hacerte ver que te quiero, grandísimo cabeza dura – dijo revolviéndole el pelo

- Bueno, olvida eso, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí en mi casa – dijo Harry

- Ah que bien – dijo Claudia recordando el objeto de su malestar y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo

- Así que desde ya querría saber si Dobby traerá todas tus cosas para acá – dijo Harry acercándose mas – Yo dejé espacio de sobra en el dormitorio

- ¿What? – pregunto ella sin comprender

- Para que te mudes acá conmigo, naturalmente – dijo Harry estrechándola contra si algo mas cariñoso – En mi habitación hay demasiado espacio para mí solo

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa... ¿seria... lo que creyó entender...?

- Me estas diciendo que quieres que vivamos... aquí ¿Juntos? – preguntó Claudia con algo de timidez, no fuera ser que entendió mal y ahora hiciera el ridículo

- en efecto, eso dije ¿te sorprende? – dijo Harry haciéndole una caricia en el rostro

- Si te digo que no, miento – contestó la chica – Ay Harry ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro que estoy seguro ¿por que no habría de estarlo? Además, no tenemos que pedirle permiso a nadie, tanto tu como yo no tenemos a quien rendirle cuentas de nuestros actos – dijo Harry

- Bueno... eso es cierto pero igual ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pellízcame para confirmar que no es un sueño! ¡Te amo! – dijo ella

- No lo es y también te amo – dijo Harry y ambos se besaron

Bajaron a la sala donde se reunieron con los demás y cenaron alegremente, la comida la prepararon Hermione y Claudia, Ginny miraba curiosa a Harry mientras verificaba el medidor de la luz, ya que ella no entendía nada de ese tipo de cosas muggles

Cenaron mientras comentaban cosas diversas y por fin Ginny soltó la duda que la atormentaba

- ¿por que una casa de un mago tiene _eclectricidad_? – preguntó ella y sin poder evitarlo Harry, Hermione y Claudia soltaron la carcajada

- Es _electricidad_ Gin y tiene, según me dijeron Lupin y Sirius que fue por que mis padres cuando se ocultaron, dejaron de usar magia y tuvieron que vivir como muggles completamente – dijo Harry

- Interesante ¡podremos ver TV! – dijo Claudia

- Se nota que eres muggle – dijo Draco y recibió un pisotón – ¡Es la verdad! – dijo defendiéndose

- necio – contesto ella moviendo la cabeza

- Bueno gente, me voy a... nos vamos a dormir – dijo rápidamente Harry enmendándose y mirando a Claudia

- ¿Otra vez...? – Preguntó Draco pícaro – ejem... ya acabo de ver a dos que NO dormirán esta noche... supongo que estarán muuuy ocupados en otras "Faenas"

- Envidioso – dijo Harry marchándose al piso superior llevando a Claudia de la mano


	17. La primera vez de Draco y Ginny

**Capitulo 17: La primera vez... de Draco y Ginny**

_Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, pese a que este fic esta clasificado como apto para casi todo publico, si desean evitar esto pueden omitir el capitulo, si no, están prevenidos ante lo que ocurrirá _

Draco entró a medianoche furtivamente en la habitación de Ginny, tal y como habían acordado, era completamente distinta a aquella en que el dormía

- Wow! Esta completamente distinta a la mía, más femenina – comento Draco al entrar

La hermosa habitación estaba decorada magnifica todo era nuevo, muy diferente a la habitación que había ocupado Ginny cuando estuvo de visita en Grimmauld Place, una enorme cama de pilares en el centro, justo enfrente de la chimenea de ladrillo, daban calidez al lugar (N.A./ Yo y mi gusto por poner chimeneas en los sitios de descanso)

- Espero que te guste – dijo Draco dándole un beso al entregarle una rosa roja

- me encanta Draco, gracias – dijo Ginny extasiada – es un muy bonito gesto de tu parte

Draco agarró a Ginny y la apretó contra si con ansia, esas ansias que había contenido todo ese tiempo y empezó a besarla, ella suspiró y colgándose de su cuello respondió, su lengua con suma delicadeza procedió a explorar su dulce boca de fresa cada vez enredándose en un frenesí de lenguas, que buscaban hallar lo que nunca habían encontrado antes, los puntos de placer que aun no hubiesen descubierto, Draco deslizó su mano por la espalda de Ginny y ella se estremeció ante el contacto, suavemente, el la acarició, aun sobre el vestido que había usado esa tarde mientras ella dejaba escapar leves gemidos, cargados de deseo, mientras seguían besándose

Lentamente le fue llevando hacia la cama y cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban a los pies de ella, se detuvieron muy suavemente, mientras tanto su mano empezó a recorrer el pecho, ella reacciono pegándose instintivamente a el, su mano acariciaba los redondos pechos de ella y pronto sintió su turgencia, producto de la excitación, en ese momento tomó mas participación y ella le quito la chaqueta de cuero que traía, dejándolo en camisa y pantalón aun, sus dedos tantearon buscando zafar los botones que la separaban su de pecho desnudo, y empezó a acariciarlo, el sintió que su pantalón iba a estallar, el deseo era tanto que podía sentirse como un ser vivo en su vientre, palpitante, las ganas contenidas eran cada vez más y delicadamente la hizo recostarse en la cama no antes de bajarle la cremallera al vestido sin dejar de besarla

Ella bajó los hombros del vestido ligero que tenia puesto y lo dejo caer a sus pies, y con un delicado movimiento lo apartó de ella, mandándolo a un rincón de la habitación y levanto la cara, algo enrojecida por la excitación que estremecía su cuerpo, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que denotaba claramente el deseo que fluía entre ambos

- ¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? No quiero que te sientas presionada o forzada a esto – dijo Draco

- Te amo Draco – le dijo ella en un ronco susurro entrecerrando los ojos – te amo con toda el alma y me gustaría tener mi primera vez ahora, contigo

- Y yo a ti, me siento el hombre mas feliz de este mundo por estar esta noche aquí contigo, nuestra primera noche juntos – dijo el

Al depositarla en la cama, ella se acomodó y asió a Draco y lo atrajo hacia si, el se poso sobre ella y se recostó sobre ella, al tenerla frente a el, así, solo cubierta por una ligera ropa interior negra de seda, sintió que estaba apunto de explotar, que no podría contenerse mucho tiempo mas sin poseerla y empezó a besarla desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, se detuvo primero en sus pecho, sutilmente apartó el minúsculo sostén y dejo que sus redondeces quedaran expuestas, sus pezones se endurecían cada vez mas cuando el paso su lengua por ellos, ella gimió de placer y el se excitó aun mas y quiso terminar con los preliminares, pero sabia que tenia que ir con cuidado, ya que Ginny aun era virgen y tenia que estar seguro de que estaba preparada, lista para recibirlo dentro de ella

Ella le quitó la camisa, ya que solo la había desabotonado y empezó a acariciarlo mas intensamente, como una respuesta inconsciente de que deseaba mas y mas placer, el se dio cuenta de la urgencia de ella por tenerlo mas y se levanto y se quito la correa y desabrocho sus pantalones, los dejo caer y con una hábil patada los mando lejos en la habitación donde ya yacían desperdigadas la mayor parte de la ropa de ambos, volvió a subir a la cama y ahora solo quedaban ambos en ropa interior, el le quito el sostén y continuo besándole los pechos ya sin la molesta prenda, de repente los mordisqueo y el gemido de ella fue tan grande que el por poco no acaba antes de tiempo, le parecía demasiado excitante oírla gemir con aquellas ganas

Ella se desesperó ante lo que sentía una demora demasiado agradable como para desear que terminara a la vez, sin embargo su deseo de ser por fin poseída por el, de hacerse y sentirse mujer entre sus brazos, era ineludible el intenso deseo, el se dio cuenta de la urgencia de Ginny y deslizo uno de sus dedos por dentro del panty de ella y acaricio sus genitales, ella sintió que se le nublaba la vista de placer y gritó sin poderse contener, un grito cargado de la mas pura lujuria, era demasiado agradable, el por su parte sintió que ella estaba húmeda y deseosa de consumar, sin embargo, considero que podía darle aun mas placer y introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y empezó a estimularla aun mas en un éxtasis inacabable, ella se sentía como nunca en su vida, no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo mas tanto placer que el le proporcionaba sin darse cuenta ella experimento su primer orgasmo en medio de las caricias de Draco

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh – gimió ella sin prestarle atención a nada, la sensación enorme que la embargaba no dejaba espacio a nada mas, Draco se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado por primera vez y se detuvo para darle la oportunidad de disfrutar ese grato instante

Cuando ella se hubo recuperado un poco, Draco decidió que era el momento adecuado y se quitó el bóxer y rápidamente la despojó del panty que aun llevaba y se poso sobre de ella

- Oh por favor no esperes mas – susurro ella apremiante creyendo que aun le faltaba más – quiero ser tuya ya

El asintió con la cabeza y la besó con suavidad y ternura para darle entender que iría con cuidado y que no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiese, ella cerro los ojos nuevamente y soltó un breve suspiro

Draco penetró lentamente, ella se encogió un momento de dolor y el se detuvo, ella se percato del extremo cuidado que el tenia y le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que siguiera

- ¿estas segura? ¿No te dolió mucho? – le pregunto el

- En serio, estoy bien, continúa – dijo ella levemente

El nuevamente penetro en ella y esta vez, Ginny se relajó algo mas y poco a poco el fue moviéndose dentro de ella Ginny lentamente se iba dejando llevar y no tardó de dejar de experimentar ese primer dolor para dar paso al placer, con cuidado el fue entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, moviéndose en un suave vaivén cada vez mas intenso, en una danza frenética rumbo al clímax, al nirvana de la pasión y la lujuria

Ginny creía que se iba a morir de tanto placer que llego a experimentar esa vez pero no al contrario después de un momento sintió ese cosquilleo que precede al clímax y sincronizándose con Draco llegaron al orgasmo, ella por segunda vez y el la primera

- Espero lo hayas disfrutado, amor – le dijo Draco abrazándola mientras ambos descansaban un rato, sudorosos del esfuerzo, acurrucados entre las sabanas

- Nunca había experimentado algo similar, pero te puedo decir que es magnifico – dijo ella y se ruborizó un poco

- Creo que aun te falta mucho por experimentar... hay muchas rutas en el camino del placer – dijo Draco a lo Marqués de Sade

- no bromees con eso que me da algo de pena – dijo ella algo contrariada

- ¿Por que? Estamos saliendo oficialmente, somos mayores y estamos en nuestro perfecto derecho de hacerlo cuantas veces nos de la gana si nos gusta – dijo Draco defendiéndose

- Es divino, ¿podríamos repetir? – dijo pícaramente Ginny

- Con todo gusto – dijo Draco bromista y los dos rodaron por la cama hasta quedar uno sobre el otro...


	18. El temor mas grande

**Capitulo 18: El temor mas grande**

Claudia y Harry por su parte se habían quedado dormidos poco antes de la media noche, ella estaba de lado y el, la abrazaba acurrucado allí, relajados, tranquilos y felices

Cuando de repente oyó pasos presurosos que se acercaban, eran varios encapuchados, mortífagos, ella corría a avisar a Harry pero los encapuchados llegaron primero que ella al dormitorio

- Despídete de Potter – dijo Bellatrix Lestrange apuntando con su varita a Harry, ella instintivamente se acerco mas a el, pero misteriosamente no lo podía despertar... seguramente le habían aplicado una maldición no verbal

- NO por favor no lo mates... – pidió ella aterrorizada

- Ni lo sueñes, vine a matarlo AVADA KEDAVRA! – el rayo verde impactó de lleno en el cuerpo desnudo de Harry y quedó muerto en el acto, sin saberlo

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó ella muy fuerte

- ¿¿Que paso? Mi amor ¿que pasa? – dijo Harry que se había despertado sobresaltado y encontró a Claudia sentada en la cama llorando

- Tuve... una pesadilla – dijo Claudia temblando – peor que las otras, esta era más real... no... nooo

- Ya mi amor, cálmate, era solo una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla – dijo Harry abrazándola para que se tranquilizase ¿quieres contarme que pasa?

- Si, pero... – empezó ella

- Mejor bajo a la cocina y te preparo un té mientras te tranquilizas

- NO! Yo voy contigo pueden estar por allí todavía – dijo ella asustada

Harry le dio un beso en la frente - ¿que soñaste?

- Soñé con Bellatrix que venia y te mataba, aquí mismo en la cama, en mi cara y yo sin poder hacer nada ¡Fue horrible! – Exclamó ella sollozando – tengo tanto miedo de perderte

- Eso no sucederá ya veras... cálmate pequeña – dijo Harry – Yo estoy aquí vivo y así seguirá siendo

Aunque una parte de Harry no estuviese convencido de ello

- Mira vamos a la cocina los dos y preparo el té y me cuentas mejor – dijo y se levantó, se puso los pantalones del pijama y la camisa, ella se puso la dormilona y el batín y salieron del dormitorio a la cocina

- ¿has tenido esas pesadillas antes? – preguntó Harry cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras

- Si, pero no esta sino...

- ¿como que si pero no ésta? – preguntó Harry deteniéndose abruptamente

- Que he tenido casi siempre la misma pesadilla pero es una que es como un resumen de mis días en Azkaban, las torturas de Lucius, el encierro en la mazmorra esa cuando el secuestro, el mismo riéndose de mí... No he podido dormir muy bien que digamos desde aquello – dijo Claudia – Se me acabó la poción y olvide pedirle a Draco que me preparase mas

- ¿Por que no me habías dicho nada? ¿Y que poción estas tomando? – preguntó Harry mientras ponía la tetera al fuego

- Poción para dormir sin soñar, es lo único que me garantiza pasar la noche tranquila – dijo ella

- ¿Por que no me dijiste antes? – repitió Harry

- No quería molestarte con tonterías, si se lo dije a Draco fue para que me proveyese de la poción, no se lo he dicho nadie aparte de ustedes dos – dijo Claudia – No quiero que piensen que estoy loca

- No son tonterías, yo también se que son ese tipo de pesadillas, tu lo sabes – dijo Harry – Y entiendo que te pasa pero no tienes de que preocuparte

Claudia estaba sacando las tazas del aparador cuando oyó esa pregunta

- ¿No tengo de que preocuparme? ¿Estas seguro? Voldemort esta allá fuera buscando destruirte desde que eras un bebé y sigue ansiando matarte, tiene un ejército de mortífagos y tres horcruxes, ¿No crees que tenga motivos para estar asustada? – Dijo Claudia dejando las tazas en la mesa del desayunador – Hasta que no encontremos y destruyamos los 3 horcruxes y TU mates a Voldemort no podré estar tranquila, nada me garantiza que seguirás vivo al día siguiente

- menos mal que no viste adivinación – dijo Harry con una media sonrisa

- No son las estupideces de Trelawney, es algo que todos sabemos que es real Harry, se que quieres que me tranquilice y te lo agradezco pero no puedes decirme que no tengo de que preocuparme – dijo Claudia

- No puedo prometerte que no pasara nada malo pero si puedo decirte que no pienso rendirme ante el – dijo Harry y le tendió la taza de té

Ella se quedo momentáneamente callada removiendo el te, pensando ¡Que distinta seria la vida sin Voldemort!

- ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo Harry luego de que ambos terminaran de beberse la taza

- Si – contestó ella

- Bueno, entonces mejor volvamos a la cama, son las 3 de la mañana o sea, algo temprano para levantarnos, pero déjame decirte primero una cosa: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- ¿Que? Ay por Merlín si ya es 13, Gracias amor – dijo dándole un tierno y fugaz beso

- pero igual, vamos a dormir un rato – dijo y ambos de fueron al dormitorio de nuevo

En la mañana los chicos pensaban salir de compras, Harry iba a adquirir cosas para la nueva casa, aunque no le hacían falta muchas, Sirius se había encargado de comprar la mayor parte de ellas al igual que de arreglar la casa para su ahijado

- "Que noche la de anoche" – bromeó Draco extremadamente burlón y Ginny se rió... lo que no sabían los demás es que no era por Harry y Claudia sino por él mismo y Ginny ¡Que detalle!

- Bueno, el desayuno esta listo, Ginny y yo lo preparamos – dijo Hermione llevando las cazuelas y demás a la mesa

- Que bien, me muero de hambre – dijo Ron

- Uff eso si es raro – dijo en el momento en que una lechuza con el Profeta llegaba y se posaba enfrente de Hermione, ella le quitó el periódico y le puso los dos Knuts en la bolsita de piel, lo abrió y soltó un grito

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Alguien que conozcamos? – preguntó Harry

- No – dijo Hermione y escondió el periódico rápidamente

- A ver – dijo Ginny y se lo quitó de las manos, también chilló y Draco le quitó el diario para ver y se puso un poco pálido de la sorpresa

- ¿que sucede? – preguntó Claudia poniéndose nerviosa, Hermione, Ginny y Draco la miraron

- Ok dame acá a ver qué pasa – dijo Harry que estaba más cerca de Draco y le quito el periódico y leyó también, dejo el diario en la mesa y miró a Claudia también

- Ah caramba ¿se puede saber que oculta el maldito periodicucho ese que tienen esas caras? – dijo Claudia ya molesta

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma – dijo Hermione y Harry le tendió el periódico

"_**Los Mortífagos atacan de nuevo, la casa de la familia Lovegood fue visitada esta vez, el hijo mayor perece en el incidente"**_

_Ayer en horas de la noche los mortífagos, presuntamente liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange, visitaron la casa de la familia Lovegood, el dueño de la revista "El Quisquilloso" el y su hija menor se encuentran en Suecia de vacaciones pero su hijo mayor, quien si se encontraba en la casa, fue asesinado por los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el cadáver del joven de 19 años que respondía al nombre de Josh Lovegood, fue hallado luego de que los mortífagos dejaran la marca tenebrosa proyectada sobre la residencia (mas información pag. 7)_

Ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba dejo caer la taza de Té que estaba bebiendo la cual cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos y unas lagrimas de pena y rabia corrieron por su rostro, Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar llorar también, el hermano de Luna, aquel que les había ayudado en la batalla del Ministerio mas de un año atrás

- No puede ser... – susurró y salió corriendo al dormitorio de vuelta

- CLAUDIA! – Gritó Harry

- ¡Y DESPUES DICES QUE NO TENGO DE QUE PREOCUPARME! – Le espetó a Harry antes de desaparecer por la escalera


	19. Cuando el destino es adverso

**Capitulo 19: Cuando el destino es adverso**

Hermione se fue detrás de ella, al llegar la vio llorando en la cama con la pulsera que le había enviado Josh justamente hacia un año, por su anterior cumpleaños

- Está muerto Hermione... está muerto... – dijo Claudia abrazando a Hermione

- Lo sé... pero debes ser fuerte, estamos en guerra y eso es a diario... todos los días alguien pierde a alguien en esta lucha – dijo Hermione

- Maldito sea Voldemort y maldita sea Bellatrix, no dudo que haya sido ella, la quiero matar con mis propias manos – contestó ella

- No pienses en ello, que apenas hace un mes y medio estabas en Azkaban por haber matado a Lucius – dijo Hermione – Contrólate

- No puedo, en la madrugada me desperté por una de las pesadillas, ví a Harry muerto aquí mismo por Bellatrix y aparece en el Profeta que Josh... – pero la voz se le quebró y no pudo continuar

- A mi también me da miedo, no lo puedo negar, y también me afecta, le había tomado aprecio luego de conocerlo y mas cuando nos apoyó en el Ministerio... Pobre Luna – dijo Hermione – Debe estar deshecha

- Es espantoso... Voldemort esta acabando con todo y nosotros sin poder hallar los Horcruxes – dijo Claudia

- Mira, trata de calmarte – dijo Hermione moviéndose en la cama para acomodarse cuando se percató de un libro de tapa verde encima de la mesa de noche y lo tomó: "Cuando el destino es adverso"

- ¿Esto es lo que estas leyendo? – exclamó Hermione al ver el libro – Esto es peor que haber visto Adivinación

- Lo encontré un día en el Callejón Diagon y me dio curiosidad... – dijo ella

- ¿COMO NO QUIERES SER OPTIMISTA Y LUCHAR SI TE RODEAS DE NEGATIVIDAD? ¿COMO PIENSAS QUE AYUDARAS A HARRY SI TU MISMA TE DERRUMBAS Y TE PONES A PENSAR EN COSAS COMO ESTA? – Replicó Hermione

- Es que no te das cuenta... yo solo quiero... yo solo quiero ver que puedo hacer para terminar esta pesadilla, para enfrentarla, la pesadilla viviente y la pesadilla nocturna ¡TODA MI VIDA SE HA VUELTO UNA PESADILLA! – Chilló Claudia – Entiéndeme

Harry en ese momento abrió la puerta del dormitorio

- Acaba de llegar una carta de Luna, quiere que vayamos al funeral mañana – dijo Harry dándole la carta, que ella rechazó

- No quiero leerla, con saber que dice me conformo – dijo Claudia – No se si pueda ir

- Tenemos que ir, se que al principio a mi tampoco me caía muy bien pero eso cambió, además está Luna, ella no merece que sus únicos amigos la dejen sola en un momento como este

- Tienes razón – dijo Claudia enjugándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – Me he comportado como una estúpida egoísta, claro que iré

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que discutamos aquí algo, he pensado que debemos ir a Little Hangleton sin demora, seria bueno que fuéramos pronto, pero mejor esperemos una semana – dijo Harry

- Tienes razón, de todos modos, algo me dice que aquí no esta ningún Horcrux – dijo Hermione – Es algo de mi intuición

- Bueno, esta de mas decir que ya no saldremos a festejar esta noche, mas que obvio – dijo Claudia – se me quitaron todas las ganas

- pero igual tenemos que salir a hacer las compras, vamos, iremos todos y luego Sirius quiere que cenemos allá – dijo Harry – cosas de la Orden

- Está bien – dijo Claudia resignada – La vida sigue indetenible y yo no soy quien para estorbarle al paso

Los tres bajaron a la sala donde estaban Ron, Draco y Ginny

- Bueno, los únicos que no saben ni tienen el carnet de Aparición son Gin y Clau – dijo Draco – Así que Harry, tú te apareces con ella y yo hago lo mismo con Gin, al Callejón Diagon y de allí al mundo Muggle

- Perfecto – dijo tomando a Claudia de la mano - ¿lista?

- A mi no me gusta aparecerme aun... – se quejó Ginny

- ¿Prefieres quedarte? ¿Por que no me dirás que irías en escoba? – dijo Ron burlón

- No te metas conmigo Ronald, que solo me faltan seis meses para sacar el carnet

- Yo no lo pienso intentar, no me gusta esto – dijo Claudia

- Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Draco y desapareció con Ginny, al mismo tiempo que Harry y Claudia, Ron y Hermione ya habían tomado la delantera hacia escasos segundos

Al reaparecer en el Callejón Diagon, las chicas estaban algo mareadas, pero se recuperaron rápido y salieron por la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, iban vestidos a lo muggle y tomaron un taxi rumbo al centro de Londres, allí se metieron en varias tiendas, compraron de todo, víveres, artefactos eléctricos, Draco se antojó de comprar un Discman, parecido al de Claudia pero ella se rió

- El Gran Draco Malfoy quiere un cachivache muggle ¡jaja! Esta buena esa – dijo Claudia desternillándose de risa

- Por lo menos tendré un último modelo – dijo Draco falsamente ofendido

- Eso te crees tu – dijo Claudia y sacó su MP3 mini (ya saben esos que son Pendrive y MP3 a la vez) - Tu no tendrás este en muuuchos años –

- ¿que eso? – dijeron Draco y Harry

- Un reproductor de MP3 – dijo Claudia – creo que salieron en el 2001 o algo así, este lo compre un mes antes de venirme, o sea hace un año y algo

- WOW ¿y para que sirve? – preguntó Harry mientras Hermione lo probaba

- Para lo mismo que el Discman, ya que ese se volvió obsoleto – dijo Claudia – a este que tengo de 1GB aquí le caben unas 150 canciones

Draco puso una cara que solo podía ser superada por las de Ron y Ginny

- Tecnología del siglo XXI – declaró Harry – Que cool

- Si pero no puedo bajarle mas canciones hasta que llegue al 2002 mas o menos – dijo ella triste – Esa es la desventaja, me quedare esperando solo con las que traje

Luego de volver a la casa y dejar todo, Harry estaba instalando el TV nuevo junto con el VHS (sorry pero en el 97 aun no hay DVD) en la sala, Draco estaba haciendo la poción de dormir junto con Ginny en su habitación, y Claudia hacía el almuerzo, Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo en el estudio

- No lo entiendes Ron... yo ya me estoy cansando de esta ridícula situación – dijo Hermione – Nuestra relación va cayendo por el despeñadero, no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo mas esta situación

- Claro, por que tú estas contenta por la vuelta de Krum – dijo Ron – O me lo piensas negar, ese es el problema

- Lo que te digo es algo Ronald Bilius Weasley, esto harta de esto, harta hasta el tope y no me lo aguanto, si estoy contenta de que Viktor haya vuelto ¿Y qué? Es mi amigo

- El no querría solo una amistad – Protestó Ron

- eso fue hace tres años Ron, no seas estúpido – le espetó ella

- ¿Me consideras estúpido? Entonces vete con Viktor – reclamó Ron

- Ok, te tomare la palabra Ron, esto se TERMINO, game over, Fin, the end, sayonara – dijo Hermione y salió del estudio-biblioteca dando un portazo

La relación de Hermione y Ron había puesto su blanco cuello en el redondo agujero de la Guillotina del fin


	20. Adios Love good

**Capitulo 20: Adiós Love... good**

El sepelio de Josh estaba programado para las 3 de la tarde, fue sumamente emotivo, las chicas no pudieron evitar estallar en llanto cuando Luna se acercó a ellas de la mano de Neville Longbottom, estaba serena pero se veía la profunda tristeza que la embargaba, sus ojos azules estaban empañados por unas lagrimas que se negaban a salir, no quería demostrar cuan afectada estaba, pero el hecho es que por dentro estaba rota, deshecha, su único hermano...

Claudia no pudo evitar usar ese día el anillo y la pulsera que Josh le había regalado alguna vez, ese anillo que ella dudó en aceptar cuando fueron novios muchos meses atrás, y la pulsera que le había obsequiado, acordándose de ella en su cumpleaños, aun cuando habían dejado de verse al finalizar el quinto curso...

Se acercaron al cuerpo expuesto de Josh, estaba con una expresión de impresión terrible, creo que el no imaginaba que moriría aquella fatídica noche, pero el día del juicio final llega sin avisar

- No puedo evitar estar triste, le había tenido mucho cariño a pesar de todo, pasamos muchos momentos felices, no era justo que muriese – dijo Claudia con la cabeza apoyada en Harry

- No te estoy reprochando nada, no te tienes que disculpar – dijo Harry comprensivo mientras la chica dejaba escapar unas lagrimas en su pecho

Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny y Draco y Ron por su parte, estaba sentado del otro lado de Harry, con la mirada ausente, si estaba allí por cumplir con Luna, a la cual apreciaba después de tantas cosas pero realmente su cabeza estaba puesta en la discusión que tuvo con Hermione la tarde anterior

- Se ve tan... asustado... quien sabe cuantas cosas le harían, cuanto le dirían y cuanto lo torturarían – dijo Hermione

- Conociendo a tía Bella, no dudo que sus crucios le lanzaría con gusto – dijo Draco y se sobresaltó – No me miren así, no la apruebo, solo digo las cosas como ella las hace

- Si pero ten algo mas de tacto Draco por favor – reprochó Ginny – Mira a la pobre Luna

Llego el momento del adiós final, Claudia se acercó al cuerpo de Josh y depositando un suave beso en su frente helada murmuró: "Te vengare Josh... yo misma me encargaré de hacer pagar a Bellatrix por esto... **_lo juro_**"

Quiso dejarle el anillo pero Luna se lo impidió

- El no hubiera querido eso... preferiría que lo conservaras para que nunca lo llegaras a olvidar – susurró Luna

- Quizás tengas razón Luna, pero me gustaría que el se llevase el recuerdo – dijo Claudia – A donde quiera que este,

- No dudes, el hubiera querido verlos, pero supo por mi que ustedes estaban en una misión y era arriesgado escribirse, pero no dejo de estar pendientes de lo que les sucedía, había llegado a tomarles aprecio verdadero – dijo Luna bastante serena para la situación

- Lo se, jamás lo podría olvidar, fue una persona muy especial y lamento tanto lo que ha pasado... me siento en cierta forma culpable – dijo Claudia y volvió a mirar al cuerpo – Adiós Josh, nunca te olvidaré

- Al igual que nosotros tampoco – dijo Hermione acercándose y depositando un lirio de los valles entre las manos de Josh – Adiós

– Ahora esta descansando junto a mamá – dijo Luna mirándolo de nuevo – Donde algún día nos reuniremos todos de nuevo

Hermione y Claudia se apartaron del cuerpo para darles paso a los demás de despedirse, luego de todo se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse de Luna y Neville

"_No sabes la rabia que siento, no... rabia es poco, odio, aun se queda corto comparado con lo que siento por Bellatrix Lestrange y juro que ella me pagara todas y cada una, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la vendetta empezará..." _

Claudia cerró el diario, escribir era un buen modo de disipar la rabia que sentía, pero ese día fue insuficiente y salio de nuevo de la habitación donde se había encerrado luego de volver del entierro

- Por fin bajas, pensé que te habías quedado dormida – dijo Harry al verle llegar a la sala ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Si, pero para que lo diga con propiedad aun falta una cosa... pero todo a su tiempo – dijo Claudia con una mirada hermética - ¿donde están los demás?

- Ginny y Ron se fueron al Valle de Godric, Hermione a casa de sus padres y Draco volvió a Grimmauld Place, estamos solos

- Vamos a ir a Little Hangleton ¿verdad? – Dijo Claudia – Me tiene preocupada que nos topemos con alguno de los mortífagos, no parece tarea fácil

- No lo será, pero hemos de afrontarlo, para que cosas como la de hoy no se repitan – dijo Harry cuando ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá, estaba mirando un programa de la BBC

- No creas que estoy echándome para atrás, eso nunca, solo que he pensado mucho en como destruir los Horcruxes, la información que tenemos es poca, pero lo que si tenemos claro es que al intentar quitar la maldición que pesa sobre ellos, es probable que nos veamos afectados, inclusive podríamos morir – dijo Claudia – No es soplar y hacer botella

- ¿como lo sabes? – preguntó Harry

- Dumbledore... tenia una mano negra, luego de analizar muy detenidamente lo que sé, deduzco que fue producto de algo que sucedió en el momento en que retiro el trozo de alma de Voldemort del anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, quizás tienen una maldición que rebote en quien intenta destruirlo o algo semejante, el hecho es que si el no hubiese sido atendido rápido hubiera muerto antes de empezar el curso – dijo Claudia

- ¿por que lo dices? ¿Quien atendió a Dumbledore cuando eso pasó?

- Snape – dijo ella con odio – No me pidas detalles que no los tengo, así como tampoco creo que haya sido algo de nobleza, pienso que tuvo que jugar oportunamente

- Deja el odio por el, ya esta pudriéndose en Azkaban – dijo Harry – No te contamines con el odio, no te equipares a los seguidores de Voldemort

- Muy tarde Harry, demasiado tarde – dijo Claudia – Pídeme cualquier cosa menos dos: que deje de amarte y deje de odiar a Snape y Bella, son cosas que jamás podré dejar de hacer

- Se que estas resentida con ellos por todo lo que ha pasado pero con odiarlos no cambiaras la situación – dijo Harry

- Obviamente que con odiarles no haré nada, pero ayudándote a encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes de Voldemort si, al igual que matando a la alimaña de Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo ella con la mayor tranquilidad

- No pensaras...

- ¿quien dijo que no? Solo podré respirar tranquila cuando ella este muerta – dijo Claudia – Y quizás eso no me sea suficiente por más que haga

- No digas eso por favor – dijo y la atrajo hacia si, el odio y la sed de venganza estaban apoderándose de ella y el quería rescatar el alma de esa mujer de las garras de la oscuridad, esa alma que sabia que muy en el fondo, le pertenecía a el

- No te molestes Harry, no soy la misma que era y eso ya es decir bastante – dijo Claudia – perdona si te asquea descubrir el lado oscuro en mí

- No quiero verte consumida por el odio, no a ti – dijo el liberando lo que tenia atragantado

- Lo siento Harry, no me pidas algo que no creo que pueda darte – dijo Claudia – Confórmate con mi amor, con mi apoyo, con mi vida si hace falta pero no me pidas que deje un odio que no puedo dejar de sentir

El joven que estaba a su lado no pudo menos que levantar la vista al techo, hay cosas que nunca cambiarían en este mundo y una de esas cosas era el carácter de la mujer que estaba allí, rumiando en secreto su vendetta, al calor del fuego de la chimenea, el amor y el odio son dos sentimientos opuestos que se pueden sentir con la misma intensidad, y esa es la de una hoguera, que todo lo consume

El odio y el amor son dos sentimientos diametralmente opuestos pero son dos motivos por los cuales el mundo sigue girando y tan inexorable como las mareas... al fin y al cabo, ambos son sentimientos que nacen de uno y se alimentan de uno... el amor y el odio


	21. Buscando fragmentos de un alma maldita

**Capitulo 21:Buscando fragmentos del un alma maldita**

A la semana siguiente todos se reencontraron para visitar Little Hangleton decididos a todo con tal de encontrar esos trozos malditos, esos fragmentos de algo que no podía ser llamado alma, ya que un ser como Voldemort no tiene alma, es como un ente que se alimenta del odio, peor que un dementor. La peor creación que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra

- ¡¡Súbanse pues! ¿Que rayos esperan? – Dijo Hermione – estamos a más de medio día de camino y no hay modo de ir a lo mágico sin que seamos detectados, por lo que nos toca rodar

- Si Hermione, no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes tanto – se quejó Draco subiendo al vehiculo, Hermione encendió la camioneta y se pusieron rumbo a Cornwall

El camino fue largo, casi nadie estaba con disposición de hablar, como si de veras el silencio fuese necesario para centrarse y recobrar la tranquilidad, todos miraban por la ventanilla, como quien ve pasar su vida a través de un cristal... la guerra se notaba hasta en el mundo muggle, la gente se veía mas miserable que nunca antes, los dementores hacían estragos entre la población no-mágica ya que estos carecían de la facultad de verlos

- lo siento, pero necesito decirles algo – el pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de Claudia pugno por salir sin remedio

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Harry algo preocupado al notar el tono de voz de la chica

- Creo que tenemos que hacer el ritual de unión de sangres – dijo Claudia

- ¿QUEE? – chillaron Hermione y Draco, los demás manifestaron no entender nada

- Pienso que debemos hacerlo, tenemos que proteger a Harry, yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi parte – dijo Claudia

- ¿sabes lo que nos estarías pidiendo? – dijo Hermione

- Claro que lo sé, pero solo quiero hacer lo que este a nuestro alcance para fortalecerá la persona que es nuestra única esperanza – dijo Claudia – Y entre nosotros están los cuatro tipos necesarios

- Eso es evidente – dijo Draco – pero...

- Yo no he obligado a nadie Draco, solo digo lo que he estado pensando hace muchos días... es algo voluntario del que esté dispuesto – dijo Claudia

- ¿de que se trata? – preguntó Ron

- es un pacto que se hace con cuatro personas, de las cuales uno de ellos es el beneficiario del pacto, consiste en tomar un poco de la sangre de cada uno de los pactantes, tienen que ser de tipos diferentes, los cuatro tipos de sangre son muggle, sangresucia, mediasangre y sangrepura – dijo Hermione – Los tres que apoyan al beneficiario se comprometen a dar su sangre, su fuerza y su vida si el beneficiario lo requiere, es un antiguo ritual de magia negra, es como una promesa irrompible, al dar tu sangre, esa persona pasa a poseer parte de los poderes, fuerza y vida de los donantes

- Esto suena a cruce entre horcrux y promesa inquebrable – dijo Ginny

- De hecho, es muy semejante, con ese rito se da todos esos dones a alguien que lo requiera, en este caso, Harry – dijo Hermione

- ¿como averiguaste la existencia de algo así? – preguntó Ron algo aturdido

- Viviendo en la sección de magia oscura de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca – contestó Claudia saliendo del mutis

- Pero para ello se requiere que sea oficiado por alguien cuya alma esté dividida, no necesariamente que posea un horcrux no – se apresuró a decir Draco al notar las caras de sus amigos – pero si debe haber asesinado a alguien, ello es para asegurar que no le importa dar la vida o quitarla

- Ese seria mi papel – dijo Claudia – Yo soy la sangre muggle y la que ha quebrado su alma por un asesinato

- Pero ¿para ello no se requiere que haya sido a conciencia... o sea... sin remordimientos? – preguntó Hermione recordando

- En efecto – confirmo Draco dándose cuenta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿TU...?

- Yo maté a Lucius con plena conciencia y premeditación – dijo Claudia impasible – Juré vengarme del él luego de todo lo que pase por su culpa, estuvo en el ministerio y casi acaba conmigo allí, luego nos secuestra a Hermione y a mi, nos torturaba a diario, llegue a odiarlo como a nadie en mi vida ¿Eso es lo que querían saber? Ya lo saben

Todos se quedaron momentáneamente horrorizados ¿Que clase de monstruo era?

- Deben estar pensando lo peor de mi, lo sé, Draco; quizá a partir de esto me odies como a nadie pero al menos ya saben todo – dijo Claudia – Si algún día pasan por ello, quiero que se analicen y sean sinceros consigo mismos ¿No sentirían deseos de matarlo? Yo no me voy a dar baños de pureza con ustedes negándolo

Draco tenía esa sospecha pero no lo había confirmado hasta ese momento ¿La odiaba? Siendo sincero consigo mismo... NO ¿por qué? – Se preguntó – Por que me libró de la obligación de seguir sus pasos, si Lucius estuviese vivo no habría podido desertar del bando Tenebroso jamás, primero le hubiese matado...si importar que fuese su propio hijo... No la odiaba

- Mejor olvidemos el tema – dijo Hermione tratando de disipar el ambiente tenso que reinaba

- Yo preferiría que me dijesen en mi cara que opinan hoy de mí – dijo Claudia contradiciéndola – Prefiero saber que imagen tienen

- Yo te entiendo – dijo Harry – Yo no quiero matar a Voldemort por una profecía, es por que se que es lo mejor, estoy plenamente conciente de ello ahora

- Yo preferiría limitarme a decirte que no ha cambiado nada de lo que pienso de ti, espero que lo sepas – dijo Draco recobrando la serenidad

- Yo no puedo negar que aprendí a odiar a Lucius pero... no creo que haya tenido el valor de matarle – dijo Hermione – pero no pienso juzgarte... solo te pido que pienses que no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por el odio y la sed de venganza

Claudia sonrió, ella quería decirle que temía que quisiese matar a Bella también, movió la cabeza negativamente

- Gracias, de veras me alegra que al menos no me vean con malos ojos luego de todo – contestó y miró a los hermanos Weasleys, los cuales aun no salían de su estupefacción

- No pienso preguntarles su opinión ahora, piénsenlo y luego dirán, pero si quiero saber y esto va con todos, saber si me apoyaran a hacer el ritual de sangre para Harry

- No creo que haga falta – dijo Harry apresuradamente

- Voldemort tiene 3 horcruxes aun y está vivo ¿crees que no necesitamos darte armas para acabarle? Eres aun muy ingenuo amor, pero en la guerra, no hay que hacerle las cosas fáciles al enemigo, recuérdalo Harry – dijo Claudia

- Yo acepto – Dijo Hermione – ya tienen la siguiente sangre

- A los demás no se sientan presionados, el que este dispuesto lo hará – dijo Claudia

- Yo lo haré – dijo Draco – Quizá sea una de las pocas cosas verdaderamente útiles en contra de Voldemort que podría hacer en mi vida

Ron se molestó: ¿qué? ¿Ahora pretendía robarle su puesto de mejor amigo de Harry, de apoyo incondicional? ¿No le era suficiente con su hermanita? ¿No era suficiente?

- Bueno hemos llegado a Gran Hangleton – dijo Hermione que era la que conducía – Estamos a 4 millas de Little Hangleton

- Yo creo que mejor dejamos nuestras cosas en alguna posada u hotel, lo que sea, y nos vamos al pueblo mas entrada la noche – propuso Draco

- Tienes razón – dijo Harry – No queremos llamar la atención

- Menos cuando tenemos que buscar esos trozos de un alma maldita – dijo Ginny

Luego de 15 minutos dieron con un pequeño hotel, allí se registraron y dejaron sus maletas

- Vamos a comer algo antes – propuso Ron – Tengo hambre y si he de entrar furtivamente en algún sitio, bueno...ya saben...

- Si Ron – dijo Harry – hay que echarte combustible

- ¿por que será que esa frase me suena mía? – dijo Claudia

- Por que tus mañas se me pegan – dijo Harry con una risa

- Soy contaminante de malas mañas ¡Que horror! – Dijo Claudia – ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Mujeres y niños primero!


	22. Little Hangleton

**Capitulo 22: Little Hangleton**

Dos personas estaban caminando por la colina, cubiertas por una capa invisible, luego de dejar a esa persona a resguardo no muy lejos de la puerta de la casa, el hombre cubierto por la capa volvía en busca de otro más, y así sucesivamente, todo el rato en absoluto silencio, no podrían estar seguros de que no eran vigilados y cualquier movimiento tenia que ser con el mayor cuidado posible

- Bueno, ya estamos todos – dijo Harry – saquen las varitas pero manténgalas fuera de la vista, no sabemos si hay algún muggle cerca o peor, mortífagos acechando

Todos asintieron y sacaron sus varitas

- ¿vamos a usar magia o que? – preguntó Ron

- Vamos a tratar de forzar la puerta de manera muggle – dijo sacando una horquilla – Pero eso te tocara a ti

- Nunca aprendí – dijo Ron ruborizado – Los gemelos no me dijeron como se hacía

- Yo lo haré – dijo Ginny – a mí sí me enseñaron hermanito

- Y si no lo logran, es decir ¿si está sellada con hechizos? – Preguntó Draco – Tendremos que usar magia

- Si, pero será la ultima opción – dijo Harry dando un ultimo vistazo alrededor – Buena suerte

Los seis caminaron con el mayor cuidado posible hasta llegar a una casucha abandonada, la hiedra tenía la casa bastante oculta de la vista pero el instinto los guió hasta ella

- Bueno, mi querida aprendiz de chora – dijo Claudia – a forzar la multilock

- ¿qué? – preguntaron todos

- Ah, olvídenlo – contestó ella - es una burla tonta a la venezolana

Ginny se acercó con la horquilla de pelo a la cerradura pero era en vano, no podrían abrirla

- estará tapada – dijo Hermione

- Entonces es fácil – dijo Claudia y apuntó con la varita a la cerradura – Waddiwasi – el hechizo salió rebotando contra la cerradura

- ¿que hiciste? – dijo Ron – Por que creo que he visto ese hechizo en algún lado

- Si prestaras atención a las clases, especialmente a Lupin en su primera recordarías que funciona para destapar cosas así – dijo Hermione sonriendo con complicidad a Claudia – pero esto no está tapado, está sellado

- pero tu no estabas en tercer curso... – dijo Ron sin entender

- Ay padre que la mujer se me muere, Es que tu aun no te aprendes la regla de que no tuve que estar presente para saber algunas cosas! Ya se los demostrare – dijo Claudia fastidiada – Abran la puerta

- Intenten abrirla con magia – dijo Ginny

- Alohomora! – dijo Harry apuntando con su varita, la cerradura hizo clic pero no se abrió

- Maldición, &$&$ puerta de #$&$" - dijo Claudia – vuelen esa porquería ya

- ok, entonces volemos la puerta – dijo Draco y apuntó a la puerta – Bombarda!

La puerta salió despedida hacia el interior de la asquerosa casucha

- A alguien se le debió ocurrir usar un hechizo silenciador antes – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo

- ya para qué – dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco

La casa de los Gaunt era una casucha de piedra de dos plantas, realmente pequeña, el abandono había hecho estragos en las varias décadas que había estado deshabitada, las tejas del techo estaban medio desprendidas, la telaraña era la reina y señora del lugar, el polvo había formado una gran capa en el suelo, la cual amortiguaba en parte sus pasos... y las de cualquiera que estuviese detrás de ellos al acecho

- Que sitio tan asqueroso – dijo Ginny yéndose a inspeccionar al mismo tiempo, todos se dispersaron

- Busquen cualquier cosa medio fuera de lo normal y me avisan – dijo Hermione antes de perderse a buscar

- Los Gaunt vivieron miserablemente para ser tan sangre limpia – dijo Draco – Quien lo diría

- Aquí hay un pellejo de una serpiente – dijo Ginny hallando un cuero abandonado

- Si, todos los Gaunt sabían Pársel, no necesitaban estar frente a una serpiente para hablar en esa lengua – contestó Harry – Incluso lo usaban entre ellos

- Parece que estas muy informado, eso no lo sabía – dijo Draco

- Tienes razón, pero eso acabó con... olvídalo – dijo Harry reprimiéndose, recordar a Albus Dumbledore era aun especialmente doloroso para él

- Bueno, sigamos con la búsqueda – dijo Draco entendiendo

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en el piso superior, en los diferentes cuartos (la casa era de dos plantas, pero a la vez muy reducida, no sé si se lo imaginan)

- Oh por Dios – exclamó Hermione al encontrar un libro con el sello de una serpiente verde al frente y una gran G, se dispuso a tomarlo cuando de repente soltó un grito

- HERMIONE! – Gritó Harry

Todos abandonaron sus ocupaciones y salieron corriendo al piso de arriba y pronto la hallaron, estaba en el suelo semi sentada y sus manos sangraban profusamente

- ¿¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Ginny que fue la primera en aparecer

- No lo se, estaba mirando el libro ese que esta sobre la repisa cuando fui a tomarlo sentí un dolor inmenso y mis manos empezaron a sangrar – contestó ella aun aturdida

- Estaba maldecido – dijo Ginny

Harry se dispuso a tomar el libro pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo; Claudia le tomó la muñeca más suave al notar que había aflojado su intento de desasirse

- No lo hagas, deja que Draco lo haga – dijo Claudia

- ¿por que él? – se quejó Ron

- Por que tengo la impresión, sabiendo lo que sé de Marvolo Gaunt, que ese libro esta maldecido para que ningún otro que no sea un sangrepura pueda tocarlo – dijo Claudia

- ¡Pero yo soy sangrepura! – exclamó Ron

- Si pero eres considerado un traidor a la sangre, aunque no sé que significa eso, además es relacionado con Slytherin, mejor que sea un miembro de su casa – contestó

Todos se quedaron pensando esa idea

- Tiene lógica – dijo Harry – Marvolo detestaba a los mestizos y demás impuros, los trataba como de segunda y a los muggles no dejaba de aterrorizarlos, un par de veces fue a Azkaban por lesionar a algún muggle indefenso

- Bueno, entonces lo intentaré – dijo Draco mientras Ginny conjuraba unas vendas para detener la herida en las manos de Hermione

Draco tomó el libro y no pasó absolutamente nada, Harry se acercó y le puso un dedo no mas encima y también se hirió

- Veo que tu teoría es cierta – dijo Harry mientras miraba la pequeña herida en el índice, producto de la maldición defensiva del libro

- Hagamos algo – dijo Ron – Llevemos eso a ver de qué provecho nos es

- No es mala idea – dijo Draco y lo agarró mas firme para llevárselo

- Bueno, hay que volver a dispersarse, aun no hemos hallado nada aparte del maldito libraco – dijo Harry y todos volvieron a sus labores de inspección

Ginny y Claudia se quedaron en el piso superior revisando, mientras Draco y Harry revisaban la pared minuciosamente en busca de alguna cavidad oculta, una mini bóveda cualquier cosa, un desnivel u hueco que ocultase algo pero todo en vano

- Me parece que aquí no hay nada y si lo hubo ya no está – dijo Draco

De repente se oyó un grito de terror proveniente del piso superior


	23. Retorno

**Capitulo 23: Retorno**

Claudia y Ginny estaban en una de las habitaciones revisando, Claudia halló un viejo armario y se dispuso a abrirlo, cuando efectivamente lo hizo una enorme y asquerosa, terrorífica serpiente salió de su interior, Ginny se quedó tiesa de horror al ver a la criatura de no menos de dos metros salir del escaparate

Claudia y Ginny se fueron echando atrás, la primera que no había cosa a la que le tuviera mas pánico que a las culebras estaba lívida, Ginny al ver a la sierpe, recordó su breve estancia en la Cámara de los Secretos y no pudo menos que asustarse

Los chicos salieron corriendo por segunda vez en la noche, Draco abrió la puerta y halló la serpiente reptando hacia las chicas que estaban cada vez mas acorraladas, Harry al verla se sintió algo mas tranquilo

- Yo me encargo – dijo Harry y miró a la serpiente, empezó a emitir una serie de extraños silbidos y como escupiendo, la serpiente volvió su triangular cabeza hacia Harry

- "vete... aléjate de ellas" – dijo Harry, en Pársel

- "Ustedes han venido aquí a perturbar la paz de la casa" – dijo la serpiente – "deberán pagar por ello"

- "No te daré explicaciones de porque estamos aquí, aléjate de ellas sin hacerles ningún daño" – repitió Harry mirando fríamente a la sierpe

- "Puedo entenderte, mas no estoy obligada a obedecerte"- replico la serpiente

-"HAZLO no te estoy pidiendo un favor es una ORDEN"- replico Harry con una mirada dura de peligro

Todos estaban paralizados, de verdad que ver a Harry hablar con la serpiente era sumamente escalofriante, parecía haber sufrido una transformación y se veía aterrador mientras siseaba

-"Esta bien, lo que usted diga" – contestó la serpiente, bajó inofensiva y se marchó por la puerta, todos se habían apartado de su camino

Tanto Ginny como Claudia estaban mas frías que el hielo, Claudia no dejaba de temblar

- Será mejor que nos vayamos por hoy, no creo que estemos en condiciones de seguir – dijo Draco ayudando a Ginny, Harry por su parte trataba de que Claudia saliese de su estado de nerviosismo

- Esta bien, no me gustan las serpientes pero ¿por que tanto pánico? – dijo Ron

- ERES UN IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY! – gritó Ginny reaccionando y lo empujó para apartarlo de su camino

Salieron de la casucha y emprendieron el regreso hasta el camino al pueblo, llegaron al sitio donde habían aparcado la camioneta y subieron sin hacer comentarios, Ron por su parte fungió de chofer ya que Hermione estaba aun con las manos vendadas y heridas

- Si hay algo a lo que en esta vida le tenga terror es a las serpientes... no puedo evitarlo – confesó Claudia

- Yo no pude dejar de recordar la cámara – dijo Ginny ya en el vestíbulo del hotel

- Yo lo único que puedo decir es que es útil ser un hablante de pársel – dijo Draco – Si no, no creo que hubiéramos sido capaces de desvanecer a esa serpiente con magia, demasiado grande

- Es tarde, debemos irnos a descansar – dijo Harry y se volvió a decirle a Hermione – Si esa herida no amanece bien vamos a San Mungo sin chistar

- Está bien – dijo Hermione

Al día siguiente, la mano de Hermione había sanado, en la noche volvieron a casa de los Gaunt pero fue en vano, no hallaron nada, luego de dos días mas en Little Hangleton intentando penetrar en la casa de los Ryddle (la cual estaba custodiada por un par de Mortífagos, por lo que pudieron notar las dos noches que se acercaron bastante) regresaron a Londres a la semana de haber salido

- ¡Hola! – exclamó Sirius al ver emerger de la chimenea a Draco, Harry y Claudia - ¿como les fue?

- Bueno, solo hallamos un libro, que no hemos revisado, una serpiente que casi ha mordido a las chicas y dos mortífagos custodiando la casa de la colina – Contestó Draco – Nada mas

- Suban a descansar, mañana temprano será la reunión – dijo Harry – Si quieren comer algo le aviso a Dobby

- No gracias, preferiríamos retirarnos – dijo Harry luego de ver las caras de asentimiento de Draco y Claudia

Al día siguiente Hermione llegó para incorporarse a la reunión de la Orden

- Bueno, pasen – dijo Sirius mientras los saludaba – En la cocina están los demás

Al llegar a la cocina vieron a Lupin, Tonks, Krum y Vulchanov conversando tranquilamente

- buenos días – dijo Draco

- Hola – dijo Claudia al entrar

- ¿como les fue? – preguntó Lupin

- Regular – contestó Draco – Por ahora nada importante ¿Y ustedes?

- Hemos descubierto que han incorporado a un clan de Vampiros a las filas de Lord Voldemort – dijo Tonks – El clan llamado Lasombra

Tanto Draco como Claudia hicieron gesto de extrañeza

- Pero ¿Normalmente ellos no se han involucrado, por que ahora si? – preguntó Draco

- Parece que el líderr ha hecho una alianza con Voldemort – Dijo Krum – Aun no sabemos que piensan interrcambiar

- Entiendo, pero algo importante debe ser – apuntó Draco – Y eso no significa nada bueno

- He oído hablar de ese clan, pero pensé que era fantasía – comentó Claudia - ¿Para que querría Voldemort vampiros en sus filas?

- Mientras mas criaturas que atemoricen a la comunidad mágica, mayor será la sumisión de los magos – dijo Vulchanov – Le seria fácil tomar el poder si nadie se opone

- De hecho, ya tiene a los Dementores, ese clan de Vampiros, algunos gigantes más que trajo, aparte de sus mortífagos y gente que le apoya aunque no se haya incorporado a sus filas concretamente – dijo Krum

- Lo cual denota que esta tomando poder indetenible – dijo Harry

- Por ello estamos tratando de infiltrarnos en busca de averiguar los planes, pero lamentablemente tenemos que ir despacio para no levantar sospechas – dijo Tonks – No podemos ser evidentes pues seria ofrecer el cuello en bandeja de plata

- Por ello deben darse prisa – dijo Sirius crípticamente – Averiguar lo del libro

En realidad se refería a los Horcruxes, cosa que no estaba en conocimiento de toda la Orden, solo Lupin y Sirius estaban al tanto, era demasiado riesgo

- ¿Por casualidad McGonagall estará en el castillo de Hogwarts o donde se la podría hallar? – preguntó Draco

- Esta en el castillo, hemos decidido no dejarlo solo pese a que como colegio este cerrado, no pensamos dejar el fuerte a merced de Voldemort – dijo Lupin - ¿Por que decían?

- No por nada – apuntó Harry – Es que queríamos hablar con ella para pedirle acceso a la Biblioteca, necesitamos unos textos a ver si comprendemos el libro que tenemos

Eso era totalmente mentira, lo que necesitaban era el libro negro, ese libro de rituales de magia donde aparecía el pacto de sangre

- ¿Podrriamos hablar? – preguntó Viktor a Hermione en cuanto terminó la reunión

- Si claro – contestó ella entrando a la sala con Krum

- ¿como has estado? No hemos podido hablarr desde que llegue de Bulgaria hace diez días – preguntó Viktor

- Bueno, bien – dijo Hermione sin querer entrar en detalles

- ¿Y como vas con Ronald? – Dijo Viktor – No lo he visto aun

- Terminamos hace casi tres semanas – contestó Hermione sombría – Demasiados problemas

- Bueno... perrdona que te lo diga pero me alegrro, vine con la esperranza de que quizás... tu y yo...

- Por ahora es demasiado pronto – dijo Hermione adelantándose – Solo el tiempo lo dirá

Viktor sonrió... quizá si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con ella, es que a decir verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella y pese a los dos años que habían pasado no había podido olvidarla, esa mujer había llegado a su corazón para quedarse

Y es que cuando el amor llega a tu corazón... no hay manera de decirle que no


	24. El ritual de unión de Sangre

**Capitulo 24: El ritual de unión de Sangre**

Draco y Claudia estaban preparando todo para la ceremonia de unión de sangres, Harry se había encargado de encontrar el libro pero tendrían que esperar al menos una semana para la luna negra (nueva) pero ese día al fin llegó

Estaban en la casa de Harry en el Valle de Godric

- Está listo el cáliz de piedra – dijo Hermione –

- Bueno, esta noche al fin será – dijo Draco – tenemos que tenerlo listo a mas tardar a las 11 y media

- Así será – dijo Harry quien aun no estaba convencido de que sus amigos hicieran tal sacrificio

A la hora convenida estaban los cuatro en el patio trasero de la casa, Draco había terminado de dibujar el pentáculo mágico y Hermione ya había colocado el cáliz de piedra en el medio del círculo, no era un cáliz ordinario, estaba tallado con runas y símbolos antiquísimos de significados desconocidos para el resto, excepto ella

- Es la hora de empezar – dijo Claudia consultando su reloj de pulsera - ¿cierto Draco?

- Cierto – dijo el, pues tenia un mapa sideral en las manos, comprobándolo para verificar que fuese el momento adecuado de iniciar el rito

- Harry, colócate al sur, Draco al este, Hermione oeste yo iré en el Norte – dijo Claudia suspirando, antes de iniciar

Todos cuatro estaban nerviosos, Claudia había pasado el día estudiándose el libro para evitar olvidar algún fragmento del ritual, pese a ser la menos capacitada de los cuatro, era quien tenía que oficiar

Hermione sacó la daga de plata de su bolsillo, todos tenían túnicas negras, no podían usar colores en ese momento, mucho menos ropa muggle, le tendió la daga a Draco quien la tomo con la mano izquierda primero

Se miraron todos y Claudia asintió a Draco, quien empezaría

Draco levantó la daga y extendió su muñeca derecha sobre el cáliz

- Yo Draco, mago sangrepura, te entrego este ofrecimiento voluntariamente, te doy mi sangre, poder y vida con el, para bien o para mal y me comprometo a cumplir el pacto que con el sello

- ¿Lo juras? – Preguntó Claudia - ¿Darás tu vida de ser necesario?

- LO juro – dijo y corto su muñeca en cruz con la daga, de ella empezó a manar sangre, conteniendo el dolor, pasó la daga a la otra mano e hizo un corte idéntico, luego se la pasó a Claudia quien la puso al fuego que ardía al lado del cáliz y luego posó la hoja ardiente en la heridas de Draco, cauterizándolas

Luego Claudia repitió el mismo ritual de Draco

- Yo Claudia, muggle, te entrego este ofrecimiento voluntariamente, te doy mi sangre, poder y vida con el, para bien o para mal, me comprometo a cumplir el pacto que con el sello, lo juro solemnemente y daré mi vida de ser necesario

- ¿Lo juras? – preguntó Harry que le tocaba hacer la pregunta cuando Claudia donara sangre

- Lo juro – repitió y corto su muñeca en cruz con la daga, de ella empezó a manar sangre, crispó el rostro de dolor y pasó la daga a la otra mano e hizo un corte idéntico, luego se la pasó al fuego que ardía al lado del cáliz y luego posó la hoja ardiente en la heridas, cauterizándolas igual que había hecho con Draco, no sin aguantar un quejido al sentir el fierro candente en sus muñecas heridas

Claudia le entregó la daga a Hermione

- Yo Hermione, bruja nacida de muggles, te entrego este ofrecimiento voluntariamente, te doy mi sangre, poder y vida con el, para bien o para mal, me comprometo a cumplir el pacto que con el sello

- ¿Lo juras? – Preguntó Claudia - ¿Darás tu vida de ser necesario?

- Lo juro – dijo y cortó su muñeca en cruz con la daga, de ella empezó a manar sangre, pasó la daga a la otra mano e hizo un corte idéntico, luego se la pasó a Claudia quien la puso al fuego que ardía al lado del cáliz y luego posó la hoja ardiente en la heridas

Luego era el turno de Harry, al ser el beneficiario del rito solo tenia que dejar caer unas gotas de sangre de la suya,

- Yo Harry, mago de sangre mezclada entrego sangre en este rito para unir las cuatro sangres, unir sangre, poder y vida, a toda prueba y riesgo, para bien y para mal – musitó Harry

Se cortó solo una vez por muñeca y dejo caer trece gotas de sangre. Al hacerlo, el cáliz desprendió un brillo, un halo negro

- Las cuatro sangres están unidas al fin, el destino de uno será el de todos, el poder de nosotros cuatro será el tuyo, te damos vida y poder, tu nos das esperanza, acepta nuestro don y promete hacer uso de el, que nuestro sacrificio sea útil, que nuestra sangre no sea derramada, que nuestras vidas no se desperdicien, que nuestro poder sea el tuyo desde ahora y hasta el día de nuestra muerte – dijo Claudia introduciendo la daga y removiendo con ella el contenido del cáliz trece veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, luego tomo el cáliz entre sus manos

El fuego que ardía alrededor del circulo, delineándolo se tornó negro mientras que el interior (el que estaba al lado de donde se había posado el cáliz mientras se celebraba la ceremonia) había cambiado a rojo, rojo como la sangre

- ¿Aceptas, tu Harry, este don que voluntariamente te entregamos? – preguntó Claudia tendiéndole el cáliz a Harry

- Lo acepto – dijo Harry tomando entre sus manos el cáliz y lo acercó a sus labios, por dentro estaba asqueado de tener que beberse la sangre pero era el rito y no tenia elección, empezó a beberse el contenido, que gracias a Merlín no era mucho y al terminar pasó la copa a su derecha a Draco quien la colocó boca abajo sobre el fuego rojo

- Fuego negro que todo lo tocas, extínguete hasta el día del fin de la promesa como recuerdo del pacto que aquí hemos hecho – dijo Draco al colocar el cáliz en el rojo, mientras que el negro, que los rodeaba mientras estuvieron en el círculo se apagaba: el rito había concluido

- Bueno, ya está hecho – dijo Hermione – te hemos transferido todo cuanto mágicamente poseemos

- Solo te recuerdo, que esta promesa no puede ser rota, por lo cual no puedes intentar salvar de morir a alguno de los que aquí estamos, si lo intentas, moriremos los cuatro, en cambio si alguno de nosotros tres se sacrifica, tu te salvaras y adquirirías definitivamente todo nuestra vida y poder – dijo Hermione

- Cierto, si Draco, Hermione o yo morimos, tu pasarías a tener el poder del que muera y mas vida – dijo Claudia – seria el equivalente a tener un Horcrux

- Por lo tanto, no desperdicies este sacrificio – dijo Draco – ya sabes para qué lo hemos hecho

- Lo se – dijo Harry – Por ello...

- Lo hecho, hecho está así que no te remuerdas la conciencia, solo aprovecha la oportunidad – dijo Claudia – Confiamos en ti Harry

El solo los miró y sonrió levemente

Con la Luna de testigo... el sacrificio había sido hecho, ojala que no fuese en vano...


	25. El Secreto

**Capitulo 25: El secreto **

Al amanecer ese día, los seis estaban el la casa del Valle de Godric, Ginny y Ron habían llegado esa mañana temprano pues descansarían antes de emprender otro viaje mas peligroso a tierras extrañas...

- Vamos levántense – dijo Ginny

- Estamos trasnochados Ginny – se quejó Hermione – Nos acostamos casi a las 2

- Levantenseee – rió Ginny – Son las 10 a.m.

Harry estaba despierto, había estado meditando mucho acerca de lo que habían hecho, Claudia había sido vencida por el sueño y estaba descansando placidamente

Toc toc

- ¿quien es? – preguntó Harry

- Soy yo, Ginny, acabamos de llegar Ron y yo – dijo del otro lado de la puerta

- ya bajo – contestó Harry levantándose de la cama, al moverse Claudia se despertó

- Si quieres quédate durmiendo un rato mas... – dijo Harry al notar que estaba despierta

- No, ya me levanto yo también – dijo Claudia y bostezó -¿como dormiste?

- No muy bien – dijo Harry - ¿te espero?

- No hace falta, baja que yo lo haré en minutos, voy a bañarme primero – dijo Claudia dirigiéndose a la ducha

Harry salió de la habitación y encontró a Ron en la sala, Ginny había vuelto al dormitorio donde Hermione se encontraba

- buenos días Ron – dijo Harry - ¿por que esa mala cara?

- Escuche a Krum y Vulchanov anoche en casa de Sirius, Krum le decía a Vulchanov que recuperaría a "Herrmione" – dijo imitando el acento del búlgaro – Cree que por haber vuelto ya tiene la guerra ganada

- Ya entiendo – dijo Harry – No me cae ese tal Iván, no se por que pero no me cae bien

- Yo creo que es por que parece el propio sinvergüenza, no deja de mirar a las chicas, yo ya lo he pillado mirando a mi hermanita varias veces – dijo Ron – Me inspira desconfianza

- pero no se lo digas a Hermione o a alguna de ellas, lo tomarían como celos y bajarían la guardia – aconsejó Harry

Claudia al salir de la habitación oyó el cuchicheo el la que ocupaba Hermione y toco la puerta

- Pasa – dijo Hermione, Claudia accionó el pomo de la puerta y se metió

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama chismorreando con Ginny cuando Claudia entró

- ¿No van a bajar? – Dijo Claudia – Yo voy a hacer el desayuno

- Yo tengo que cambiarme, vayan adelantándose ustedes, las alcanzo luego – dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto

- bueno ¿vamos Ginny? – Dijo Claudia – Acompáñame a la cocina para que me eches una mano

Ginny se fue a levantar y se sujetó de Claudia, repentinamente se puso algo pálida

- ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Claudia al verla así

- No es nada... solo me maree – dijo Ginny – debe ser por que me levante de golpe

Pero a Claudia aquello le pareció extraño, sin embargo se guardo para si el comentario y ambas bajaron a la cocina, Claudia abrió la despensa a ver que preparaba de desayuno, sacó pan, mermelada, mantequilla y unos huevos, luego abrió la nevera (recuerden que la casa tiene aparatos muggles) y sacó tocino y huevos

- Yo creo que mejor acompaño a los chicos en la sala, hace calor aquí – dijo Ginny con una mueca descomponiendo su rostro y se escabulló de la cocina antes de que pudiera decir algo

- Ay Merlin... que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando – dijo Claudia mientras preparaba el desayuno

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Ginny alegremente - ¿por que esas caras de funeral?

- Ron que sigue enojado con Herm – dijo Harry – Lo de siempre

- Ay hermanito, tu y tus terquedades... – suspiró Ginny

Rato después Claudia llevó todo al comedor y fue a buscar a los chicos a la sala, Draco y Hermione ya habían bajado y estaban todos cinco en la sala

- Bueno, al comedor, vamos a desayunar y van TODOS! No admito un no por respuesta – dijo Claudia

- Nosotros... – dijo Ron

- A comer dije – dijo Claudia y sonrió – Si lo repito, juro que hechizo la sartén para que les vaya pegando en la cabeza todo el día

- ¡Te pareces a mamá en ese plan! – dijo Ron

Harry se echo a reír, de verdad que parecía la señora Weasley en ese instante, todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar y empezaron a servirse, Ron, quien se sentó al lado de Ginny se sirvió un montón de tocino y Ginny le sobrevino una arcada

- ¡¡Ya vengo! – chilló echando a correr en dirección al baño

Hermione y Claudia se miraron ¿eso había sido asco? ¿Iba a vomitar? ¿Que diablos estaba pasando?...

- Ya vuelvo... creo que tengo que tomarme una aspirina – dijo Claudia y se escabulló detrás de Ginny

Los hombres miraron extrañados la actitud de Ginny y las otras dos pero se limitaron a seguir desayunando

Claudia al llegar al piso de arriba oyó a Ginny vomitar en el baño y se le bajó la tensión... si lo que sospechaba era cierto... Ardería Troya

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó al verla salir del sanitario fría y sudorosa – Quiero hablar contigo en privado

- ¡¡Espérenme! – chilló Hermione que las había alcanzado

- vamos a mi dormitorio – dijo Claudia – Yo inventaré la excusa de por que vinimos

Las tres chicas se fueron a la habitación de Harry y Claudia, al entrar Hermione impasibilizó y selló la puerta para evitar ser oídas o interrumpidas

- Ginny ¿Tu estas embarazada? – Preguntó Claudia sin contenerse - ¿tienes motivos para sospechar estarlo?

Ginny palideció... motivos... si tenía

- Tú y Draco... ¿han estado juntos...? – Preguntó Hermione – Es decir... ¿han tenido intimidad?

Ginny bajó la cabeza – Si... hace unas semanas

Claudia se tuvo que sentar en el alfeizar de la ventana, estaba casi segura de que Ginny estaba esperando un hijo

- perdona la intromisión Ginny pero ¿cuando fue la fecha de tu último periodo? – pregunto de nuevo Claudia

- Mmm no se hace como seis semanas – dijo Ginny

- Pero ¿te estas cuidando? No se, de manera muggle ¿O quizá con la poción? – preguntó Hermione esta vez sin mirarla

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuidarme cómo?... – preguntó Ginny sin entender luego cayo en la cuenta de a que exactamente se referían – No... Realmente no

- Ay mi madre – exclamó Hermione aterrada – Ginny...

- ¿TU NO ESTABAS CUIDANDOTE DE UN EMBARAZO? GINEVRA! ¿¿TU SABES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ES CASI SEGURO QUE ESTES ESPERANDO UN BEBE DE DRACO! – Chilló Claudia

- No me vengas a sermonear ahora... no ¿Tu me vas a decir que no te acuestas con Harry siendo que duermen ambos en la misma cama? – Dijo Ginevra molesta defendiéndose – No te vengas a dar de santa

- No estoy criticándote, no me las estoy dando de santa mucho menos y si he de admitir... si estoy con Harry, pero a mi no me hace falta cuidarme – dijo Claudia mirando por la ventana – Yo no puedo quedar embarazada, pero estoy segura que tú sí lo estas

- ¿por que no puedes? ¿Como lo sabes? – dijo Hermione extrañada

- Lo sé hace tres años, no podría quedar en estado pero eso forma parte de mi pasado – dijo Claudia volteándose a mirarlas – Y no me siento en condiciones de compartirlo, de todos modos la prioridad es Ginny ahora

- tenemos tres opciones... ir a un Ginecólogo, o ir a un laboratorio a realizar un test de embarazo o ir a la farmacia a comprar la misma prueba - dijo Hermione

- la ultima es la mejor opción – dijo Claudia – es confidencial y no es humillante para Ginny que aun es menor en el mundo muggle

- Tienes razón, vamos inmediatamente a mi casa, buscamos la camioneta y nos vamos a la primera farmacia muggle – dijo Hermione – Diremos que vamos a comprar algunas cosas de mujeres

- ¡Perfecto! Con ese pretexto evitaremos preguntas inoportunas – dijo Claudia

- ¿están enojadas conmigo? – preguntó Ginny

- No, pero si preocupadas... – dijo Hermione – Vámonos de inmediato

Las tres bajaron mas calmadas y se encontraron con los chicos que ya habían terminado de desayunar

- ¿No se sientan a comer? – preguntó Harry al verlas ir directo a la chimenea

- No, vamos de compras – dijo Hermione – Quizás comamos algo por allá, nos vemos chicos

Las tres se fueron por medio de la red flu a la casa de los padres de Hermione, estos habían salido ya a su consultorio así que se dirigieron al garaje, abordaron el vehiculo y fueron al centro de Londres, a una farmacia, Claudia se bajó y compró la prueba y volvió a la camioneta

- quedémonos aquí, nos metemos en el baño de damas – dijo al llegar a la unidad

Ginny y Hermione salieron de la camioneta, Ginny les metía prisa, quería salir de dudas YA, corrieron al baño de damas

- Toma, tienes que poner una gota aquí – señalo un pequeño agujero – y sales, aquí esperaremos los tres minutos

Ginny hizo lo que Hermione le explicó y esperaron

- OH OH! – exclamó Hermione al ver la cruz rosa

- Ginevra... estas embarazada! – Chilló Claudia – Oh my God I'm smell troubles (oh Dios mío! estoy oliendo problemas)

Ginny palideció... era cierto... estaba esperando un hijo de Draco Malfoy


	26. Dime la verdad

**Capitulo 26: Dime la verdad**

- Se lo vas a decir a Draco ¿verdad? Y a tus padres – dijo Hermione al mirar por enésima vez la prueba – Ellos deberían saberlo

- ¿Como le digo a mis padres que estoy embarazada de Draco? ¡Me matarán! Y no creo que Draco se lo tome tan bien – dijo Ginny nerviosa

- Mejor salgamos de este baño y vamos a una cafetería, allá discutimos, recuerden que tanto Hermione como yo nos saltamos el desayuno – dijo Claudia – Y los nervios me están matando

Salieron del baño y fueron a una cafetería que había en el mismo centro comercial, se sentaron y Ginny solo pidió café capuccino, Hermione pidió un croissant y un café mochalatte, Claudia se limitó a un café irlandés (café negro, crema y whiskey, todo en capas)

- ¿Te vas a beber algo con Whiskey? – Son las 11:30 a.m. y estás desayunando – replicó Hermione

- Estoy que me matan los nervios ¿comprendes? – Respondió ella - No sé qué haremos

- Y mañana nos vamos de viaje a Albania – dijo Hermione – Yo creo que deberíamos controlarlo ahora con un medico muggle a ver, los sanadores de San Mungo son pocos y todo el mundo en el mundo mágico conoce a los Weasley aunque sea por el pelo – dijo Claudia – Nos delataríamos ipso facto

- tienes razón, sea como sea tenemos que cuidar de él – dijo Hermione – Ese bebe tiene que venir al mundo sano y cuidado, entre las tres lo haremos

- Yo no estoy segura de querer tenerlo – dijo Ginny algo apesadumbrada

- pero no estas sola, Draco estoy segura nos apoyará y nos tienes a las dos – dijo Hermione – Te ayudaremos con el

- Entiendo perfectamente tu aturdimiento – dijo Claudia – En este momento no quieres tenerlo, pero luego te acostumbraras y te sentirás enternecida cuando sientas a esa criatura crecer dentro de ti, cuando sientas sus pataditas y cuando lo veas nacer, te acostumbraras poco a poco y luego no querrás separarte de el

- Eso es cierto – dijo Hermione – Aprenderás a quererlo con el tiempo

- ¡Bueno vámonos! Quiero regresar rápido a casa – dijo Claudia – Todavía no he hecho la maleta para mañana

- Está bien – dijo Hermione – vamos a dejarlo así por ahora pero tu tienes que decirle a Draco al menos – dijo Hermione – Y eso es HOY no lo dejes pasar, mira que si mis cálculos no me fallan tienes mes y medio, no queda mucho tiempo antes de que se enteren

Las chicas regresaron a la casa a eso de la 1pm y se encontraron a Harry enseñando Draco y Ron a jugar básquet

- ¿estoy viendo lo que creo? – dijo Hermione impresionada al ver a los dos magos sangrepura en ese juego taaaan muggle

- Al fin llegaron! – Exclamó Harry – Pensábamos salir a almorzar a la calle ya que por lo visto ustedes no venían

- ¡Cuidado se te arruina la imagen de hombre macho men por estar cocinando tu propia comida! – Exclamó Claudia burlona – ¡Y no me digas que no sabes cocinar!

- Flojo... al cubo – dijo Hermione riendo – o sea, tres flojos juntos

- Bueno, está bien, preferíamos jugar que ponernos a cocinar – dijo Ron mientras Draco aprovechaba el descuido del pelirrojo y encestaba

- aprendiendo a jugar creo que estas mi querido padawan – dijo Claudia al ver jugar a Draco – Misa quedar impresionada

Harry y Hermione se rieron: Si Joda Jar-Jar – dijo Harry

- ay por Merlín que cruce! – Chilló Claudia brincando hacia atrás – O es Joda o es Jar-Jar Binns (todo de Star Wars)

- Ok no importa de que están hablando, igual los demás no entendemos sus chistes – dijo Draco – están cordialmente invitadas a acompañarnos a almorzar fuera

- Oh que galante señor Malfoy – dijo Ginny bromeando

- ¿Se vienen o no? – Dijo Harry – ¿O es que se metieron a dieta?

- ¡Ni soñarlo! – Dijo Hermione asqueada de la posibilidad – ¡Andando pues!

Los seis (todavía Ron estaba sin dirigirle la palabra Hermione) salieron rumbo afuera, iban a aparecerse en el centro de Anglesey para ir a comer

- ¿que les provocaría comer?

- Si me preguntas a mí diría que una arepa pero con tal de que no sea sushi... – Dijo Claudia y suspiró – Añoro la comida de mi patria

- A mi me encanta el sushi! – Dijo Hermione – No se por que te desagrada

- No me gusta y punto – dijo Claudia – Elijan ustedes

- ¿Por que no comemos en un sitio italiano? – Dijo Harry – Añoro la pizza

- ¡Spaghetti! ¡Calzone! ¡Raviolis! – Exclamó Claudia – Moción aprobada

- Yo con tal de comer... – dijo Ron

- Ok ¡Vámonos! – dijo Harry y se aparecieron en Anglesey (la ciudad mas próxima al Valle de Godric) Y se dirigieron a la primera Trattoria que vieron

Allí almorzaron, Ron y Draco quedaron fascinados con la pasta, Draco había pedido unos fettucine Alfredo y Ron unos canelloni de riccota y espinacas los cuales devoraron con sumo gusto, Ginny pidió pizza al igual que Harry, la de Ginny fue una suculenta 4 formaggios (4 quesos) y la de Harry una 4 staziones, Hermione por su parte pidio unos tortellini al pesto y Claudia un Spaghetti alla Carbonnara

- Estuvo delicioso – dijo Draco – No habia probado la pasta antes

- Es fenomenal, y eso que nadie pidio unos gnocchi o tantas cosas que tiene la cocina italina – dijo Hermione

Ginny habia salido discretamente de la mesa alegando que necesitaba ir al baño ¡Claro que lo necesitaba! Si al terminar de comer no soportó mas el aroma a ajo y aceite de oliva que habia en la mesa y tuvo que ir a vomitar. Lo que no contaba es que sus amigas lo habian notado y pese a sus desesperados intentos de acaparar la atencion de todos, un rubio no podia dejar de pensar en cierta posibilidad

- Mañana nos vamos – musitó Ron – Creo que va a ser extraño

- Quien sabe que nos espere alla fuera – dijo Harry

Mientras tanto Draco no podia quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el desayuno, tenía sus sospechas, pero el contaba con que Ginny fuese lo suficientemente lista como para cuidarse de un embarazo ¿O no? Deseaba salir de dudas cuanto antes

- Ginny ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Draco pasandole el brazo por la cintura

- Si claro ¿Por que no habia de estarlo? – dijo ella pero inconscientemente volteo la cara y Draco supo que mentia

- ¿Estás segura? – repitió Draco

- Si, segura – repitió ella, aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Tu... te has sentido mal desde... aquello? – soltó Draco esperando que ella comprendiese

Hermione miró a Claudia y le hizo una seña visual, probablemente esten tocando "aquel tema"

- Ginny! Dime la verdad! – le apremió Draco insistente

- Esta bien, te voy a decir la verdad – dijo Ginny aspirando fuerte para relajarse ante la confesion que iba a hacer – Estoy embarazada

- ¿QUEE? – exclamó Draco sorprendido, una cosa es sospecharlo y otra muy distinta, confirmarlo

Lo cierto es que en ese momento sus peores temores se cristalizaron ese ese preciso instante

- ¿Estas segura? – repitió Draco esta vez, no es que dudara de Ginny, dudaba de sus propios oídos al escuchar

- Si, las chicas me acompañaron en la mañana a comprar una prueba, me la hice y salió positiva – dijo Ginny

- Entonces esa es la explicación de tu mareo esta mañana, tu huida del comedor en el desayuno y la súbita e intempestiva huida después de almorzar ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Draco

- Si – musito ella con un hilo de voz apenas

- Bueno, no esperaba que algo así sucediese... de veras... no estoy preparado – decía él completamente aterrado – Por ahora no hablemos de esto, mañana será otro día

- pero... – se empezó a quejar Ginny pero Draco le dio un beso con suavidad

- Déjame asimilarlo, sin embargo tranquilízate... no dije que iba a huir por eso – dijo Draco tratando de recuperar su autocontrol – Solo necesito hacerme a la idea de que seré padre tan pronto

Y con ese recuerdo ambos pasaron la última velada en Inglaterra


	27. Anuncio en Albania

**Capitulo 27: Anuncio en Albania**

Al día siguiente todos seis marcharon al aeropuerto, les pareció que al estar Voldemort tomando el poder y espiando las idas y venidas de sus enemigos, era muy arriesgado tomar un traslador del Dpto. de Transportes Mágicos, no querían ser tan obvios a los ojos de los Magos, por lo que decidieron ir a lo muggle

El vuelo 982 de British Airways saldría de Heathrow a las 10:30 a.m. por lo que estuvieron en el aeropuerto a las 8, ya habían dejado el equipaje

- ¿Que nos deparará el destino? – dijo Harry abrazando a su novia mientras abordaban el avión

- No lo se, de hecho, tengo miedo, miedo de todo pero me toca afrontarlo – dijo Claudia – Aunque algunos deben estar pasándola peor para superarlos – Con esto se refería a Ginny y Draco, solo que el joven Potter no lo sabia por que exactamente lo decía... seguiría siendo un misterio para varios

Unas lágrimas inexplicables surcaban sus mejillas mientras buscaban su asiento en el avión ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Por que se sentía tan miserablemente mal? ¿Otro altibajo de humor? No... Era algo mas profundo... algo que sus amigas inconcientemente habían desenterrado en su habitación en día que descubrieron el embarazo de Ginny...

¿Que tan grande puede llegar a ser el vacío? No me lo pregunten pero sé que puede ser infinito

- ¿Por que lloras? – preguntó Harry al mirar una gota caer al suelo

- Idiotez mía – dijo ella con su clásico humor negro – Nada importante

Harry la miró: Ok, podía mentir pero esa tristeza no se oculta con una salida verbal tan insulsa

- Harry, tu sabes si una persona usa un pensadero y saca un recuerdo de su cabeza para verterlo allí o guardarlo en otra parte ¿No vendrá de nuevo a tu cabeza? Es decir, que es ¿como desaparecer ese recuerdo? – pregunto la chica sin mirarle

- ¿que es eso que te atormenta? – pregunto él en vez de responderle

- Te hice una pregunta, no uses una pregunta para evadir la respuesta que pido – dijo ella

- Técnicamente lo pierdes, solo usando Legilimancia lo recuperaría alguien – dijo Harry

- Gracias, ya sabes que quiero que me regalen en Navidad – dijo ella – La cabeza me va a explotar de tanto darle vueltas a esto

- No te enrolles, trata de verlo como algo divertido – dijo Harry y sonrió – No has ido a Albania y será una experiencia nueva

Ella sonrió ¡A veces puede ser tan ingenuo! Quizá por eso lo amaba tanto

"_Albania no es nada turístico, pese a que tenga su parte interesante, sin embargo, no creo que buscar el maldito bosque donde estuvo Voldemort cuando seguía siendo Vapormort (O sea, cuando quedo reducido a nada luego de intentar matar a Harry cuando era un bebe y aun no había usado a Quirrell e incluso cuando abandono su cuerpo) para buscar un fragmento de su maldita alma, espero tener fuerzas para llegar a ver a Harry derrotar a Voldemort, solo así llegaría a descansar en paz" _

Llegaron en la noche, luego de hacer trasbordo en Atenas ya que no había vuelos directos Londres – Tirana, luego de tomar un taxi, llegaron a un hotel cercano para pasar la noche, luego de eso el viaje seria completamente mágico y usarían la aparición y trasladores pero todavía estaban demasiado agotados para hacerlo

- vamos a registrarnos para cenar ya que tengo un anuncio muy importante para hacerles – dijo Draco provocando miradas de pánico de las tres mujeres y un par de muecas de incomprensión por parte de los dos hombres restantes

Habían tomado habitaciones en la misma manera que lo habían hecho en Inglaterra, Hermione y Ginny, Draco y Ron, Harry y Claudia. Con los mismos documentos falsos, con la misma imagen de turistas. Lo que menos eran. Se cambiaron de vestimenta y luego se reunieron en el restaurante del Hotel

- Es extraño usar esta moneda del lugar

- ¿Cuantos cobraron por las habitaciones? – preguntó Hermione, que llevaba la cuenta de los gastos

- 420 leckes – dijo Harry que había pagado la cuenta

- No tan costoso como era el hospedaje en Escocia o Irlanda – dijo Hermione apreciativamente

- Menos mal que llegan – dijo Draco que ya estaba esperando a los demás – Esta es una noche muy especial

Hermione y Claudia se acercaron a Ginny

- Dime que no va a anunciar "eso" delante de Ron – le preguntó Hermione soltándolo por fin

- No, me dijo que no lo haría, pero estoy en ascuas – dijo Ginny – No se si resista los nervios

- Bueno, espero que lo haya pensado antes de hacerlo – dijo Claudia mientras se sentaban en la mesa, en un apartado del Restaurante

La comida resulto de lo más normal hasta que antes de los postres, Draco pidió una botella de Moet-Chandon, Ginny estaba sudando frío, Hermione recargaba el peso de sus piernas en la otra, moviéndolas alternativamente y Claudia cargaba un dolor de cabeza pulsátil ¡Que había inventado Draco Malfoy para tener esa cara y querer celebrar! De veras que tendría que buscar un Psiquiatra para ver si entendía a sus amigos

- Hoy quiero hacerles participe de algo de lo cual estoy muy seguro – Hermione y Claudia alzaron una ceja ¿Que pensaba decir? – Aquí, delante de ustedes que se han convertido en más que nuestros amigos quiero anunciarles que Ginny y yo nos casamos en dos semanas

- ¿¿QUEE?

- ¿What?

- ¿?

- Ok repeat ¿What do you say? – preguntaron todos en conjunto

- Que nosotros, es decir, Ginny y yo, nos casamos en poco – dijo Draco de nuevo

- Por que ¿que ha pasado? – dijo Harry

Hermione miro a Ginny pálida, estaba puesta la torta, si Harry y Ron eran inteligentes, más que Crabbe, se darían cuenta de que se habían comido la merienda antes del recreo y tenían una indigestión de 9 meses

- Que sabes tú de esto – volteo Harry a preguntarle a Claudia mientras Ron discutía con su hermana menor semejante decisión

- ¿YO? Nada – dijo apurando la copa de Champagne – Absolutamente nada

- Ginny... Ginny está... – preguntó Harry mirando a Ron discutir cada vez mas airado

- Si Harry... para que rayos te lo oculto si es o será muy evidente en poco – dijo Claudia – pero cállate y no le insinúes a Ronald nada de esto, nos mata a todos

- A mi me parece muy buena idea de que se casen – dijo Harry abruptamente para callar el cuchicheo de Ron y Ginny – Y Solo espero que sean felices

- Deberías tomar ejemplo – dijo Draco para desviar la atención de Ron

- NI LO SUEÑES! – Esta vez fue Claudia la que habló – Sufro de una fuerte alergia al matricidio, yo no v...eria – dijo cambiando la palabra casi al ultimo instante - la opción de hacer eso. Felicitaciones a los dos, saben que les deseo lo mejor a ambos y ojala sean felices

Harry se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, de veras que ella parecía un hombre en ese tipo de aspectos ¡Que rara!

- ¿Pero por que tanta prisa? – repitió Ron

- Estamos en guerra, cada minuto, cada instante es valioso por que puede ser único que tengamos, si hallaste al amor de tu vida ¿Por que no aprovecharlo? – Dijo Hermione – No hay algo más hermoso que compartir tu vida al lado de quien amas

- Por nuestra boda – dijo Draco con su aplomo intacto, levantando su copa de Champagne

- ¡Por su boda! – repitieron Hermione, Harry, Claudia; Ron finalmente levanto la suya pero sin decir nada, era evidente que aun no lo asimilaba

- Aparte quería decirles algo – Nuevamente Hermione y Claudia se pusieron color papel – Queríamos Hermione fuera nuestra madrina de boda, ya que es la mejor amiga mía y de Draco. Y que Harry fuera el padrino

La aludida miró a Harry y sonrió: ¡Que Lindo! – el solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

- ¡Acepto! – Declaro Hermione feliz – Gracias por eso

- ¡Por los novios! – dijo Harry sumándose

- ¡POR LOS NOVIOS! – repitieron todos


	28. La taza de Hufflepuff

**Capitulo 28: La taza de Hufflepuff**

Al día siguiente al mediodía salieron rumbo a las afueras de Elbasan, casi en el corazón de Albania, tras reaparecer a tres millas de las murallas de la ciudad empezaron a caminar, en la taberna mágica de Skanderberg, que estaba cerca de la plaza del mismo nombre en Tirana les habían hablado de la leyenda del Bosque Maldito de Elbasan, contando de la extraña figura fantasmal que poseía cuanto ser viviente penetraba en su espesura, ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír ante aquella muestra de miedo sobrenatural, pero había que admitir que era por que sabían perfectamente que se escondía detrás de esa leyenda

"_Elbasan tiene su chispa, pero es una ciudad muy pequeña para tener tantos pobres, el Museo Etnográfico es una buena muestra, me cole media hora antes de partir, lamentándolo mucho, el recuerdo de la mujer en la taberna diciendo que ese bosque estaba maldito, hizo mella, no pudimos menos que recordar que se trataba de Voldemort"_

- Pobre mujer – dijo Ginny – Ella aun se estremecía de miedo de recordar la leyenda

- Te aseguro que se hubiese aflojado por completo si le decía alguno que no era un ser sobrenatural sino Voldemort – dijo Harry – O por lo menos es mas de suponer

- ¿Y si no hallamos nada hoy? ¿Nos quedaremos a dormir en ese maldito bosque? No es por nada pero no me hace gracia – dijo Ron

- Si, vamos a dormir a la intemperie en bolsas de dormir y admirando el firmamento, por cierto Marte estaba muy brillante anoche – dijo Hermione

- Si Firenze – dijo Claudia burlándose de ella – La mítica sabiduría de los centauros entre nos

- No es motivo de chiste – dijo Ginny – De veras que SI estamos en una guerra

- Ay si Gin, no te hagas pesada

Estuvieron caminando largo rato deteniéndose a cada rato a inspeccionar pero fue en vano

- Oigan pero no iremos a caminar todo esto! Es decir ¡Llegaríamos a Lushnje a pie! Y miren que no es aquí mismo – se quejó Hermione luego de 4 horas y media de caminata

- Hagamos algo – propuso Ron y saco una tienda de campaña de su mochila – Armemos tienda aquí y sigamos mañana

- ¿esa tienda es como la que usaron para los mundiales? – preguntó Claudia

- Si – dijo Ron – Ayúdenme a armarla

- COOL!

"_Me siento medio intranquila, estamos en el corazón de un bosque Albanes que tiene fama de maldito gracias a Voldemort, en la ciudad hay una revuelta política, según supe, es algo relacionado con una elecciones fraudulentas, menos mal que no vinimos a quedarnos en sitios muggles ya que es un caos, son las 4 de la tarde y hace un frío espantoso, el barómetro de Harry marca 3 grados centígrados, no quiero imaginar como será en la noche" _

Los chicos armaron la tienda, era mas grande y confortable que la que habían usado anteriormente, en unos segundos gracias a la varita, la tienda estaba perfectamente armada y pasaron dentro

- ¿Ustedes creen que es seguro usar una tienda en el corazón de este bosque? Yo no lo veo muy sensato – dijo Hermione

- Yo menos pero igual quiero dormir – dijo Claudia y bostezó

La tienda era grande constaba de tres habitaciones, cocina, una baño y una sala comedor, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente la repartición antes de dormir, Ginny y Draco en una, Harry y Claudia en otra, Hermione en la ultima y Ron en el sofá de la sala (Hermione y el aun no se hablaban, mucho menos dormir juntos que AUN no lo han hecho)

- Buenas noches – dijo Ginny yendo a su dormitorio

- Buenas noches – dijeron todos y se fueron a sus camas cada quien

Pero a media noche una sombra extraña se introdujo en el dormitorio de Draco y Ginny, Ginny estaba profundamente dormida no así Draco, que tenia un sueño intranquilo, repentinamente sintió algo extraño en la cama y cual no seria su horror al despertarse y encender la lámpara: Un Lethifold estaba ya sobre Ginny, que dormía del lado de la puerta

- GINNY! – gritó para despertarla, un grito cargado de nerviosismo

Mientras el tanteaba en busca de su varita los demás entraban en la habitación

- ay pero que demonios... – musitó Claudia al ver a semejante animal

Parecía una capa negra deslizándose por doquier, no tendría mas de 1 centímetro de espesor y sumamente letal, pues suele asfixiar y devorar a sus victimas sin dejar rastros

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – exclamó Draco casi al instante de entrar en los demás en la habitación, Ginny estaba paralizada de terror al ver a la criatura tan cerca de ella pero al recibir el chorro de gas plateado, de un patronus potente pero no corpóreo, salio huyendo hacia la puerta de la tienda y se desapareció en la espesura del bosque

- ¿Que hacia un Lethifold aquí? – se preguntó Hermione con un tic nervioso

- ¿Eso era una mortaja viviente? – Preguntó Ron saliendo de su estupor – he oído hablar de ellos

- ¿Ese era un bicho de esos? – Susurró Claudia a Harry – Creo que leí algo de ellos en Animales Fantásticos... ¡Que miedo!

- Si, por lo visto lo era, ya que lo único que repele a los Lethifold son encantamientos Patronus – contestó Harry más tranquilo, ya que la criatura había abandonado la tienda

- Ellos suelen atacar por las noches, por lo general nadie se salva ya que suelen atacar cuando sus victimas están dormidas – dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Ginny que aun estaba muerta de miedo – No muchos han contado algo como esto

- Entonces considerémonos muy afortunados – dijo Ron

"_No conforme con la espesura de este bosque, lleno de pinos y demás árboles grandes en los cuales cualquier cosa podría ocultarse, tenemos que enfrentarnos a bichos mágicos, de por si no me gustan y ahora estoy aterrada, desde el Lethifold no pude conciliar el sueño, Harry tampoco pero al menos no me interrumpe mientras escribo, la temperatura ha llegado a -2 grados y estamos en otoño, no quiero imaginar un inverno en este refrigerador"_

Todos se retiraron a dormir pero la mayoría no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo debido a tantas cosas, finalmente a las 7 se levantaron y luego de preparar desayuno, levantaron la tienda de campaña y siguieron en su exploración del bosque

- MIREN! – exclamó Ginny señalando una cueva bastante oculta por unos arbustos

Hermione se acerco cautelosa y la reviso por fuera

- Esta cueva ha sido usada por magos – dijo Hermione – Tiene rastros

- Entonces entremos – dijo Harry decidido – O por lo menos yo lo haré

- Iremos todos – dijo Ginny

- Seria arriesgado ir todos y que nadie quedase fuera para que los rescatara en caso de emergencia – dijo Draco – Y no hablo de quedarme yo fuera! – dijo como respuesta a las miradas que le dirigieron

- ok, pero seria mejor que dos quedaran fuera – dijo Claudia interviniendo – Ginny y Draco

Le dirigió una mirada a Harry y Hermione para que comprendiesen y ellos cayeron en la cuenta

- Me parece buena idea – se apresuró a decir Hermione - ¿No lo crees Harry?

- Por supuesto que si Herm – dijo Harry - ¿Ron vienes?

Ron asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Claudia y saco un espejo de su mochila y se lo dio a Draco – Si nos pasa algo intentaremos avisarles por medio del espejo, es un espejo comunicador ¿sabes como es?

- Si – dijo el asintiendo

- Ok perfecto, Harry tiene el otro – dijo Claudia y los cuatro se introdujeron en la cueva

-"Esta cosa me da claustrofobia, por algo nunca me han gustado las cuevas" – pensaron Hermione y Claudia al mismo tiempo sin saber

Al introducirse hasta el fondo llegaron a una pared de piedra, que cualquier muggle pensaría que era el final de la cueva pero no era así, era la puerta a la cueva secreta realmente, Hermione la examinó detenidamente

- tenemos que dar una ofrenda para pasar – dijo Hermione al fin

- ¿sangre verdad? – preguntó Harry

- En efecto – dijo Hermione - ¿quien de nosotros?

- Yo lo haré, pero si no sirve, lo intenta alguno de ustedes – dijo Claudia y rió – Y si le salen ronchas a la pared por tener contacto con sangre tan muggle no me culpen

- De veras que a ti te sale la planta psiquiátrica de San Mungo – dijo Ron – Ronchas a la pared... – exclamó meneando la cabeza

- ¡Bueno fue una broma! – dijo Harry

- Yo lo haré – dijo Hermione y sin dar tiempo a nada con un hechizo se cortó ligeramente un dedo y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en la piedra, la cual se apartó para dejarlos pasar

- Esto es tenebroso – dijo Ron – Magia Oscura

Los cuatro entraron en la cueva y luego de caminar un buen rato llegaron a una pared metálica, como de bóveda, la cual tenía una serpiente dibujada

- Harry... creo que te toca abrirla en Pársel – dijo Claudia al notarlo – Me parece que tiene un aire a la Cámara de los Secretos

- ¿Cuando me acostumbrare a que te sepas lo que ha pasado antes de tu llegada? – dijo Harry con una media sonrisa y se acerco a la puerta con sierpes

- Sai ajath si eth – dijo Harry en siseos incomprensibles para los demás (N.A./ perdonen mi barbaridad de poner el onomatopéyico sonido de la peli 2 pero todos sabemos que Harry decía allí: "ábrete", que es lo que necesitamos aquí)

La pared se apartó y los cuatro vieron una bóveda que contenía diversos objetos y en una especie de pilar de mármol, una taza reposaba... una fina taza de oro con dos manijas... con el símbolo del tejón en relieve... la taza que había pertenecido a Hepzibah Smith... la taza de Helga Hufflepuff

Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Claudia se acercó a tomar la taza pero en el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la taza salio despedida hacia atrás pegándose fuertemente contra la pared de piedra y quedando inconsciente

- CLAUDIA! – chilló Harry acercándose corriendo a su lado, tenia una herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, producto de su golpe contra la pared


	29. Adiós Albania, Bienvenidos a Transilvani

**Capitulo 29: Adiós Albania, Bienvenidos a Transilvania**

- CLAUDIA! – chilló Harry acercándose corriendo a su lado, tenia una herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza, producto de su golpe contra la pared

- Debimos suponerlo, está hechizada, déjame retirarle la maldición primero, para poder salir de aquí – dijo Hermione nerviosa y realizó un complicado hechizo, la taza despidió un extraño brillo, levitó y quedo suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de volver a caer intacta, luego la tomo entre sus manos sin problema alguno

- Debemos salir rápido de aquí – dijo Harry – Antes de que ocurra algo más

Hermione se guardó la taza y Harry cargó a Claudia que estaba inconsciente hasta la salida de la cueva, al llegar a salvo a la luz, Draco y Ginny se acercaron a ella

- ¿que sucedió?

- Encontramos la taza – dijo Harry – Ella se lanzó a tomarla antes de hacer alguna comprobación y la taza, que tenia una maldición, la mandó despedida y se estampó contra la pared

Hermione mientras tanto, cerraba la herida con un toque de su propia varita y le retiraba el rastro de sangre de encima

- Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital mágico pronto – dijo Ron – He oído a mi padre hablar de ese tipo de maldiciones y deben ser tratadas rápido

- Tienes razón Ron – dijo Harry – Pero ¿a donde la llevamos?

- En Tirana esta el Hospital Dajti Hozha – dijo Hermione – Es el único sitio existente aquí en Albania

- Vamos allá – dijo Harry

- No... No hace falta – dijo Claudia recobrando la conciencia – Solo me duele la cabeza

- ¿estas bien? – Dijo Harry – Yo creo que deberíamos llevarte

- No, en serio no hace falta – contestó ella – Solo me duele el golpe, como verán, no he perdido la memoria, ni nada semejante, en serio, estoy bien

- Está bien – dijo Harry ayudándola a ponerse de pie – Ya tenemos uno, solo falta destruirlo, pero al menos esta en nuestro poder

- Yo creo que ya podríamos irnos de este bosque antes de que pase algo mas – dijo Ron – Seria mas seguro estar en poblado

- Opino igual, además no sabemos si Voldemort tiene a alguien a cargo de vigilar la cueva – dijo Draco – Es una parte de su alma, no un pote viejo lo que había allí

- La próxima vez... que a nadie se le ocurra tomar esa cosa sin quitarle las maldiciones – dijo Hermione severa – No me explico por que lo haría si normalmente es la menos imprudente de todos nosotros

- Ok ya párenle, ya aprendí la lección, solo me queda el dolor de cabeza para el recuerdo – dijo Claudia

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Ginny – No sabemos si esto esta algo vigilado

Los seis desaparecieron (obviamente Draco y Harry siguen llevando a Ginny y Claudia respectivamente, ya que ninguna de las dos sabe desaparecerse) y llegaron hasta Tirana, allí reaparecieron en un callejón y caminaron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban

- ¿Por que la tocaste? – preguntó Harry que aun no se quitaba el tema de la cabeza

- Es extraño... pero sentí que la taza me llamaba... algo así como un imán – dijo Claudia – algo francamente estúpido

- No lo es, es un hechizo que funciona con las mentes algo débiles y sugestionables, una persona que resista un imperius no lo notaria, por eso Harry ni Hermione sintieron eso, por que ellos pueden soportar un Imperius sin problemas – dijo Draco

- ¿Como es que dices que trabaja la maldición Draco? – preguntó Hermione contrayendo ligeramente el ceño, como recordando

- Consiste en atraer a los intrusos para luego atacarles, una maldición de esas fácilmente acaba con los que desean tocar el objeto hechizado, normalmente funciona como una tortura, la persona muere o queda desmemoriada debido a tanto dolor

- ¿pero por que a mi no me hizo algo así? Estoy viva y sigo con mi memoria tan intacta... bueno... intacta en lo que a mi refiere... ya que soy muy olvidadiza – dijo Claudia sonriendo ante esto ultimo

- Eso es lo extraño, quizá no lo sepamos nunca – dijo Draco – Pero te puedo decir algo... es muy extraño que no hayas tenido consecuencias por ello... muy extraño

- Ok no vamos a conjeturar – dijo Hermione cortando abruptamente la conversación tras intercambiar una mirada con Draco – dejemos esto hasta aquí

Pero daba la ligera impresión de que tanto como Draco como Hermione sabían de que se trataba y no era algo que quisieran compartir

- ¿que haremos con ella ya que esta en nuestro poder? – dijo Ginny

- La conservaremos hasta nuestra vuelta a Inglaterra, no sabemos aun como destruirla así que mejor esperemos, es demasiado arriesgado para nosotros – dijo Harry – La Orden se encargara de ayudarnos

- Eso espero – dijo Claudia – Ya bastante tenemos con encontrarla

"_Adiós a Albania, mañana partimos a Rumania, menos mal, ya que la pobreza de este país deprime, es fácilmente comparable a las naciones de América Central. Draco se ha abstenido de comentar algo al respecto, pero sé que le da asco el lugar" _

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Rumania, visitaron a Charlie, el hermano de Ron y Ginny, en la reserva de Dragones en pleno corazón de Transilvania, Ron le presentó a Claudia y Draco, quienes eran los únicos que el no conocía aun

- Este es un Opaleye de las Antípodas que acaban de traer – dijo Charlie mostrando un bellísimo Dragón de color perla y ojos iridiscentes

- ¿Es de veras un Dragón? WOW! Es genial! – exclamó emocionada Claudia cuando los vieron, desde una distancia de 20 metros

- Si, por cierto... Harry aquí hay un viejo amigo tuyo – dijo Charlie y enseguida se acercaron a un Colacuerno Húngaro de aspecto feroz – El que llevamos para la primera prueba

Claudia se quedo con la boca abierta – Ni toda la magnificencia de Hollywood hubiesen hecho algo así! Es impresionante – dijo – No se parece al de la peli!

- Como se nota que no habías visto dragones antes – dijo Draco

- No, solo tú, pero no cuentas – dijo Claudia y se rió – Dragoncete

Todos rieron, almorzaron con Charlie en una taberna mágica en Kolozsvár

"_Transilvania es mucho mas interesante de lo que alguna vez Bram Stoker haya inspirado, esta lleno de historia y leyenda, el lugar es precioso, los Cárpatos y los Alpes Transilvanos nos rodean y la magia también, parece un sueño"_

- Wow! De veras que fue un día increíble – dijo Ginny – Pero estoy cansada

- Que pena pero Hermione y yo iremos al bar que esta a dos cuadras – dijo Claudia – Era la noche...

- SOLO DE CHICAS! – chilló Ginny recordando

- ¿Como que noche solo de chicas? – se quejaron Harry y Draco, Ron hizo una mueca de inconformidad pero no dijo nada

- ¿Las chicas no tienen derecho a salir solas... Señor Potter? – dijo Claudia mirando enojada

- Están en un país extraño, con gente extraña, en un bar totalmente extraño – dijo Draco – ¿No es riesgoso?

- Igual nos vamos – dijo Hermione decidida - ¿Ginny te vienes?

- HERMIONE TU NO ERAS ASI! – Se quejó Ron - A TI NO TE GUSTABA SALIR DE NOCHE NI ESAS BOBERIAS ¿QUE TE PASA?

- A NO! – Dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano – Mira Ron, las mujeres tenemos derecho a divertirnos también, no eres quien NI para cuestionar, NI para gritarle así a ella, NI para decir NADA ¿Me entiendes?

- Eso es verdad – dijo Claudia –

- TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! HAS HECHO QUE HERMIONE CAMBIE Y SE COMPORTE IGUAL QUE TU... UNA...

- UNA QUE RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritó ella

- Ron no te pases – dijo Harry adelantándose, mientras que los demás lo miraron con mala cara – Piensa bien lo que vas a decir

- ya se que tienes un pésimo concepto de mi, pero para que sepas me vale – dijo Claudia bajando el tono – Yo soy así y si Hermione cambia o no, tu no eres NADIE para cuestionarlo ¿OK?

- Vámonos – dijo Ginny – No vale la pena arruinar la noche con este tonto

Y las tres chicas se marcharon dejando a dos inconformes y un histérico detrás


	30. Vampiro, vampiro me chupa el vampiro

**Capitulo 30: Vampiro, vampiro... me chupa el vampiro**

- Ron está colmando mi paciencia – dijo Claudia cuando las tres salieron rumbo al bar

- No lo dudo, a mi me la colmó antes de los 7 – dijo Ginny – es excesivamente controlador y egoísta

Las tres iban arregladas para salir de noche, iban a un sitio mágico por lo que llevarían túnicas, pero no túnicas esas como las del colegio, o las de gala, túnicas de fiesta joven, como atuendos roqueros, Hermione iba con una color gris metalizado, algo así como acerina, la cual iba con detalles en color plata, Ginny llevaba una negra con detalles en rojo, a su espalda, llevaba un dibujo de un Dragón Bola de Fuego Chino, parecía lo que los muggles llamarían una bata china o quizá un kimono, pues tenia un cinturón de la misma tela para ceñírsela a la aun delgada cintura que apenas había perdido estrechez, Claudia por su parte llevaba una túnica total y absolutamente negra opaca con detalles en negro mas brillante

- Aun no me explico por que elegiste una de color negro totalmente, en vez de... – dijo Hermione

- Me gusta el negro, para vestir es mi favorito, y de noche mucho mas – dijo Claudia sonriendo traviesa – algo vampiresa

Todas rieron...

Las tres estaban bastante maquilladas, obra de Claudia, a Hermione la revistió de sombras café oscuro excepto en el hueso que llevaba un bronce, delineador negro en el parpado superior y bastante rimmel para espesar sus pestañas, ya largas de por si, su mirada era intensa y oscura gracias a ese efecto. Ginny iba con unas sombras gris metálico y gris pálido en la ceja, bastante delineador y un labial color rojo rubí encendido, Claudia por su parte iba con sombras verde esmeralda y verde más pálido en el hueso de la ceja, delineador negro y dos capas de rimmel y un labial rojo canela y su gloss. Por peinado ni hablar, las tres se recogieron colas de caballo bien altas para estar más cómodas

Al llegar al bar habían varios impresionantes, buenmozos pero sobre todo viriles... vampiros, un grupo de tres se acercaron a las chicas

- Bueno, Ginny, te conformas con algo SIN alcohol, quiero que mi futuro ahijado o ahijada este en perfectas condiciones – dijo Hermione al llegar a la taberna

- Buenas noches – dijo uno de los vampiros - ¿que hacen tres bellas brujas en un lugar como este, solas?

- Vinimos a divertirnos un rato – contestó Ginny

- Déjenos presentarnos – dijo uno mas de los vampiros – Mi nombre es Ferencz Rakoczy (N.A./nombre rumano ok) un guapo vampiro de cabello negro y ojos azules, hipermegacool y superrecontrabueno, al igual que sus compañeros iba todo de negro

- Encantado Ferencz – dijeron las tres

- Bueno ya que se presentó mi hermano, yo soy Kraven Romanov – dijo un tercer vampiro, tan guapo como el anterior, de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos del mismo color que la noche, negros y penetrantes (N.A./ si alguien ha visto Underworld (inframundo)sabrá de quien hablo... lo use para el fic jeje) – Un placer conocer a tan bellas damas

La frase arrancó suspiros a las tres inevitablemente

- Falto yo – dijo el vampiro que había hablado primero – Mucho gusto, Lestat De Lioncourt – dijo un vampiro rubio de ojos color aguamarina

- Bueno, es un placer conocerles – dijo Claudia

- Pero aun no nos han dicho sus nombres – dijo Kraven

- Yo soy Ginevra – dijo Ginny

Hermione y Claudia se miraron, había dado el nombre real, bueno, ni modo...

- Yo soy Hermione – dijo la misma

- Claudia – dijo ella simplemente

- Bonitos nombres pero más bellas son las chicas dueñas del mismo – dijo Lestat

- Que amable – dijo Ginny nerviosa

- Les apetece tomar algo – dijo Kraven adelantándose

Hermione y Claudia se miraron de nuevo, la segunda se encogió de hombros

- Será un placer – dijo Hermione sonriendo (TRIO DE VAGABUNDAS! Si las vieran los chicos...)

Lestat y Kraven marcharon en busca de bebidas para los seis mientras que Ferencz se quedaba a hacerles compañía

- ¿de donde son? Por que es evidente que son extranjeras – dijo Ferencz concentrando su atención en Ginny

- Somos americanas – dijo Claudia rápidamente, era mejor mentir

- Oh que interesante ¿y de que parte?

- Bueno, somos de USA – dijo Claudia - Vivimos en Florida

- ¿hay magos en Florida? No lo sabia – Dijo Kraven al llegar junto con Lestat trayendo las bebidas, trajo unos vasos de un trago local y tres vasos llenos de una sustancia rojiza... algo parecido a sangre

- Si, pero vivimos mezclados en el ambiente de los muggles – dijo Hermione rápidamente para disimular

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Son de aquí de Transilvania o vienen de otra parte? – preguntó Ginny

- Mi hermano y yo – dijo Kraven – somos húngaros si, nacidos en plena Transilvania, pero Lestat no, es oriundo de Francia pero tiene tanto tiempo viviendo aquí que es como si lo fuera

Lestat se sentó junto a Hermione, mientras que Kraven se sentó al lado de Claudia, todos seis en una mesa alta en el fondo del bar

Los vampiros tenían acaparada toda la atención de las chicas, es que ese influjo es difícil de ignorar

- ¿Y hace cuanto que llegaron a Transilvania? – preguntó Lestat

- Apenas llegamos esta mañana – dijo Hermione – Vinimos a conocer el sitio

- No lo niego, miles de magos y muggles visitan cada año Transilvania por curiosidad – dijo Kraven

- Me imagino, el sitio es endemoniadamente interesante – dijo Ginny

- me alegro de que lo consideren así – dijo Ferencz mirando a Ginny

El ambiente era extraño, unos músicos rockeros magos todos obviamente, tocaban en la tarima una canción

- ¿No tienen frío? El sitio es calido pero asumo que no acostumbran un clima como este... Florida es mucho más calida – dijo Lestat

- Bueno... si... algo de frío – dijo Hermione admitiendo

- Entonces dejen que terminemos este trago y salimos a bailar a la pista – dijo Kraven - ¿Les apetece?

- Seguro! – Dijo Claudia - ¿No chicas?

- Bueno, yo no se ustedes pero yo no vine a quedarme sentada, viendo la pista – dijo Ginny y Hermione soltó una breve risa

Los tres vampiros sacaron a las chicas a bailar, lo raro era que ninguna de las tres parecía haberse dado cuenta del brillo de sus colmillos en la pista

Hermione bailaba con Lestat, Ginny con Ferencz y Claudia con Kraven

- Gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación – dijo Lestat a Hermione

- Fue un placer... además ¿Por que no habría de aceptarla? – preguntó Hermione

- Por que estén comprometidas, no solemos ser tan abusadores con los magos para quitarles sus chicas – dijo este

- ¿De verdad ustedes son vampiros? – preguntó Ginny

- Si, vampiros del mas puro linaje – dijo Ferencz – Del Clan Lasombra

Tanto Hermione como Claudia, que habían oído lo dicho por Ferencz palidecieron

- WOW! Es increíble – suspiró Ginny

- ¿te diviertes? – preguntó Kraven a Claudia

- Claro! Tenia tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto en una fiesta – dijo Claudia en respuesta

- Me alegro... Ojala que nosotros tengamos algo que ver con su diversión – dijo Kraven – Me refiero, que se sientan a gusto con nosotros

- Si no fuera por ustedes seguramente no estaríamos divirtiéndonos tanto – dijo Claudia

Luego de media hora cambiaron sus parejas, Hermione pasó a bailar con Ferencz, Ginny con Kraven y Claudia con Lestat. Justo cuando tres chicos interrumpieron en el recinto

- Se divierten ¿Eh? – dijo la voz de Draco con los ojos brillantes de ira, venia acompañado de Harry y Ron

- Draco! Harry! Ron! – chilló Ginny que estaba siendo MUY abrazada por Kraven

- OH MY GOD! – Exclamó Claudia soltándose de Lestat

- Ay mi madre – susurró Hermione deteniendo su baile con Ferencz

- Me parece que las acabamos de interrumpir en un BUEN momento ¿No es así Claudia? – preguntó Harry con los ojos rojos de ira

- Nos cortaran la cabeza – dijo Ginny – Prepárense

Y lo cierto es que tres chicos estaban indignados ante el "desagradable" encuentro con sus chicas...


	31. No es lo que ustedes piensan!

**Perdonenme pero estoy deprimida, no tengo animo para responderles los rw (pero igual los quiero a todos uds)**

****

**Capitulo 31:No es lo que ustedes piensan!**

- Harry... por favor – dijo Claudia – Será posible que hablemos en privado

Harry volteó a ver a Draco, este a su vez miró a Ginny, luego a Claudia y por ultimo asintió, el significado de tal escrutinio quedaría entre Malfoy y Potter

Claudia se llevó aparte a Harry

- Hazme un favor, cuando estemos en labores de investigación ¡No aparezcan bola de inoportunos! – Se quejó Claudia - ¿saben que esos vampiros son miembros del fulano Clan que nos sigue y estoy tratando de sacar algo de info¿No verdad¡¡Entonces piérdanse carajo!

Harry se quedo momentáneamente perplejo pero luego salió de su aturdimiento

- Mira será mejor que te los lleves y luego hablamos – dijo Claudia de nuevo adelantándose

- pero...

- PERO NADA! LUEGO HABLAMOS!

Claudia se dirigió a donde se encontraba el resto, al parecer ni Draco ni Ron habían abierto la boca, lo cual tranquilizó a Claudia y las chicas estaban sin decir ni media palabra

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero es que mas que primos parecen novios celosos, los presento, Harry es mi primo – dijo halando a Harry del brazo y ¡obligándolo a ser amable! Que barbaridad - Ron es el hermano de Ginevra y Draco es primo de Hermione – dijo Claudia – Nos vinimos todos de vacaciones pero los habíamos dejado en la posada

- Bueno, es un placer conocerles – dijo Kraven mirándolos intensamente – Espero no haya malentendidos por nuestra culpa, solo bailábamos con las chicas

Draco y Ron estaban estupefactos, pero una seña de Harry bastó para tranquilizarles, habían aprendido a usar el lenguaje de las miradas para comunicarse en casos como este. Las chicas por su parte se quedaron perplejas pero ellas sabían que en esos casos mejor valía la pena ser discretas y comedidas para salir de semejantes aprietos

- No, no hay problema – dijo Draco tomando la palabra en nombre de todos – Solo queríamos saber si estaban bien

Sin embargo los vampiros notaron algo extraño, esta vez fue Ferencz quien tomó la palabra

- Bueno, la noche es joven pero nosotros nos retiramos, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar, fue un placer compartir con ustedes – dijo Ferencz tomando la mano de Ginny y depositando un seductor beso

- Ha sido una velada encantadora, gracias por haberme permitido disfrutar de su agradable compañía – dijo Lestat besando la mano de Ginny

- Igualmente digo, ha sido una noche muy divertida – dijo Kraven – Si se quedan unos días mas en Transilvania, quizás nos veamos de nuevo – y también repitió el ritual del beso en la mano a Claudia

Los tres vampiros se marcharon dejando tras de si explicaciones a medias

- Ok ahora si, ustedes y nosotros vamos a hablar! – Dijo Draco – Quiero una buena explicación

Claudia miró con rabia a Draco y compañía, Ginny estaba dividida entre el nerviosismo y la rabia y Hermione estaba que reventaba

- Yo creo que aquí NO hay explicaciones que dar – Dijo Hermione – No estábamos haciendo nada malo, además, yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie

Ron apretó los puños pero no dijo nada ¡Que atrevida se estaba poniendo! Por el mismo camino de su hermana y la otra

- Solo estábamos bailando – dijo Ginny – Creo que eso no es pecado capital en ninguna parte del mundo

- No puede ser que por algo como esto vamos a formar polémica, Harry por tu parte sabes lo que te dije hace tiempo, si no puedes confiar en mí... – dijo Claudia – A veces me parece demasiado evidente que jamás podrás hacerlo, además que lo que dije es cierto, pero noté que USTEDES lo arruinaron todo ¡Ahora no tendremos oportunidad de enterarnos de nada!

Los seis salieron del bar y se dirigieron en silencio al hotel, cuando llegaron cada uno se metió en su respectivo cuarto

- No me piensas dirigir la palabra – preguntó Harry al ver que Claudia estaba en la ventana mirando hacia fuera

- ¡NO! Estoy muy enojada contigo ¿Será que tu jamás vas confiar en mi¿Que viste que hacíamos¿Besarnos¿Meternos en un sitio oscuro¿Qué Harry Potter¿Qué? – Resopló – ya me estoy hartando de esta vaina

- Tranquilízate, no quiero que discutamos lo siento – dijo Harry acercándose un poco – pero es que a veces me siento...

- ¿Que¿Poca cosa, inferior, insignificante¿Crees que no eres suficiente para una mujer? o al contrario... ¿Crees que cualquier mujer es muy poco para ti como para que se atreva a pisar la raya siquiera? No se lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero no soporto esa desconfianza ¿Que debo hacer para que creas en mi¿Es que con el pacto de sangre aun no estas conforme¿Que quieres que te de que no lo haya hecho ya?

- Ya, admito, me comporte como un crío, lo siento – dijo Harry apesadumbrado

- Yo no quiero que lo sientas, quiero que lo creas. Sé sincero contigo mismo y conmigo también y dime por qué te cuesta tanto confiar – dijo Claudia un poco más serena

- Creo que me cuesta confiar en todos no solo en mí

- "Sino en todos a mi alrededor" – pensó Claudia y se rió involuntariamente – Me sonaste a "Because of you" - dijo – te entiendo, pero si no confías en ti, no confías en nosotros ¿En quien lo harás?

- Es que no confío por que simple y sencillamente todos esperan de mi grandes cosas, esperan que los libre de Voldemort y esperan que les proteja de todo ¡Soy un simple mortal! No un superhéroe – se quejó Harry – Solo un ser humano

Claudia lo llevó a la ventana y lo hizo sentarse en la butaca que estaba frente a la ventana, ella se sentó en sus piernas y miro a las estrellas

- Ninguno de nosotros espera que nos defiendas, al contrario, estamos aquí para defenderte a ti, no esperamos que venzas a Voldemort, estamos ayudándote a conseguir las armas para vencerle, no te vemos como súper héroe sino como un fiel amigo – dijo Claudia y suspiró - ¿Ves las estrellas? Ellas siempre están allí y muchos muggles cuando están tristes o tienen una preocupación elevan su mirada al cielo, a las estrellas, especialmente a las fugaces, pidiendo por lo que necesitan, las estrellas no se mortifican por que millones de seres humanos esperen cosas de ellas pero allí siguen, brindándonos su luz y su guía, haz lo mismo, no te detengas a oír las peticiones, sigue tu camino que los demás harán el suyo también

Harry sonrió – Gracias, creo que es un buen consejo

- No es nada, solo quiero explicarte que hacemos nosotros aquí, quiero que comprendas que nosotros te queremos y te apoyamos y si estamos aquí es por eso. Por ti, Harry; no se si lo comprendas pero tu única misión es mantenerte fuerte, es cierto que tu eres la esperanza del mundo mágico pero ante todo eres un hombre, con debilidades y flaquezas como cualquier hijo del vecino pero no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí.

Se levantó de su "asiento" y revolvió en la gaveta de la mesilla de noche y lo halló, el MP3 estaba allí, lo encendió y seleccionó la canción,

- ¿para qué sacas eso ahora? – preguntó Harry sin comprender

- Quiero que oigas algo, quizá sea mejor que mis palabras para expresar lo que quiero decirte ahora – dijo, le colocó uno de los audífonos y le dio play al aparatito

**Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on** (A cualquier hora que sientas que ya no puedas seguir)**  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong **(Simplemente sujétate a mi amor y te ayudaré a ser fuerte)  
**But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart** (Pero tienes mucho miedo a perder y no puedo alcanzar tu corazón)  
**I can't face this world that's keeping us apart** (No puedo enfrentar este mundo que nos está separando)  
**When I can be the one to show you** (Cuando yo puedo ser quien te enseñe)  
**Everything you missed before** (Todo lo que antes te has perdido)  
**Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more** (Sujétate ahora porque yo puedo ser quién te va a dar mas)  
**Let you know** (Quiero hacerte saber que)

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side** (A cualquier hora que necesites amor estoy a tu lado)  
**Just let me be the one I can make it alright** (Déjame ser la indicada. yo puedo hacer que esté bien)  
**Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart** (A cualquier hora que necesites amor estás en mi corazón)  
**I can make it alright** (yo puedo hacer que esté bien)

**I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through** (Veo en tus ojos y lo siento venir)  
**And I can't help but want you more than I want to** (No puedo evitar desearte más de lo que quiero)  
**So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me** (Asi que quítate todos tus miedos deposítalos en mí)  
**'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see** (Porque solo he querido hacerte ver)  
**That I could be the one to give you** (Qué yo puedo ser quién te de)  
**All that you've been searching for** (Todo lo que has estado buscando)  
**Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more** (Solo sujétate a mi amor y déjame darte más)  
**You know, anytime** (Tu sabes. A cualquier hora)

- Solo quiero decirte que no tienes que sentirte mal, tienes en quienes apoyarte, a cualquier hora, en donde sea, no lo olvides – dijo Claudia -

- Tienes razón, gracias – musitó Harry y la abrazó – Perdona mi olvido

- Estas perdonado, no hay nada de malo en derrumbarse alguna vez, todos somos seres humanos y por lo tanto, susceptibles a ello pero sin embargo, lo que si es pecado, es que olvides a quienes estamos siempre a tu lado – dijo Claudia – Y que te apoyamos y te queremos Harry

El solo sonrió, ambos se quedaron allí un buen rato, mirando las estrellas, ella suspiró

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Harry al notar su ausente mirada

- Recordaba mi casa, mi vida, todo lo que deje atrás y que no puedo volver... al menos no por los próximos nueve años – dijo Claudia – ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar aquí

- ¿Nueve años?

- No puedo volver allá ahora, me encontraría con mi otro yo de 15 – dijo y sonrió levemente – Esa pequeña tonta que era yo a esa edad

- No creo que hayas sido tonta...

- No era esa persona que conoces hoy, han pasado demasiadas cosas en esos nueve años que me hicieron cambiar por completo, demasiados golpes pero este no es el momento de hablar de ello, es hora de dormir

Ambos se fueron a la cama pero antes de llegar se oyó un estruendo y la puerta de la habitación de la posada mágica se abrió y la silueta de Hermione se dibujo en la penumbra, paso adentro y cerró

- Tenemos que huir inmediatamente – dijo Hermione alterada

- ¿que sucede Her? – preguntó Harry buscando su varita

- Han venido Lestat, Ferencz y Kraven... acompañados del jefe del Clan, nos han descubierto – dijo Hermione – No hay tiempo que perder, nos iremos por la parte de atrás, Draco y Ron están cubriendo este pasillo para escapar

- Maldición – dijo Claudia – Pero...

En ese momento entró Ginny a la habitación

- Nos tienen cercados – dijo ella con el miedo dibujado en su cara


	32. Escape de Transilvania

**Capitulo 32: Escape de Transilvania**

- Oh rayos... – musitó Hermione - ¿Que haremos?

Claudia se acercó a la ventana y tragó en seco

- Bajaremos en una escala por la ventana y nos internaremos en el bosque – dijo Claudia – Sino, la otra opción es dejarnos atrapar la cual no me gusta en lo absoluto

Hermione miró también por la ventana – Tienes razón, no hay otra opción, hagan rápido el equipaje

- Hermione amarra las sabanas para hacer la escala, yo haré el equipaje y tú lo vas bajando Harry – dijo Claudia

- Entendido – dijo Harry y agarro la sabanas y empezó a ayudar a Hermione a amarrar

- _BAULEO!_ – dijo Claudia y con un movimiento amplio de varita las cosas salieron volando de los distintos sitios y se acomodaron en el interior de los baúles

- Listo – dijo Hermione, había asegurado con un toque de varita los nudos y Harry estaba descolgando la escala, Hermione hechizó uno de los baúles y lo estaba haciendo levitar hasta el exterior, al suelo

- Ok _Wingardium Leviosa_ – dijo Claudia hechizando el baúl restante para hacerlo levitar al suelo, mientras Harry bajaba por la escala, para cubrir el terreno abajo

- Hermione llama a Ron, yo bajaré, luego Ron y Ginny esperas que estemos en el suelo para ayudarte, ¿Entiendes? – dijo Claudia y se descolgó por la escala

Rápido entraron Ron y Draco, el primero estaba esperando que Hermione terminara de llegar al suelo antes de bajar el también, le siguió luego bajó Ginny y por último Draco

- Bueno, ¡A correr! – dijo Ron

Los seis echaron a correr en dirección al bosque pero Hermione chilló de repente, uno de los vampiros la había tomado del cuello

- ¡¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron asustado

- Kraven! – chillaron Ginny y Claudia al reconocer al vampiro que tenia sujeta a Hermione – Déjala!

- No, ustedes creían que escaparían así de fácil – dijo Ferencz adelantándose junto a el jefe del clan el cual se detuvo a escasos metros de Ginny

- Permítanme presentarme – dijo el vampiro mayor – Marcus, a sus órdenes

- Suelte a la chica – Dijo Draco imperiosamente

- No, ustedes vendrán con nosotros – dijo Lestat

- Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer con ustedes ¿para que quieren que hagamos eso? – dijo Harry adelantándose

- Nos han ofrecido algo muy valioso por su captura – dijo Ferencz – Algo que no rechazaríamos jamás

- No importa que les hayan ofrecido, no pensamos acceder – dijo Draco

- Eso es lo que ustedes creen – dijo Kraven

Hermione aprovechó el momento para sacar una pequeña cruz de plata de su cuello, la cual estaba llena de agua bendita, Kraven la soltó al momento al sentir la cruz rozando su mano, ella aprovecho y se separó de su captor y se unió al grupo

- ¡Maldita! – chilló Kraven al sentir una quemada en su mano, en el lugar donde lo había tocado la cruz

Harry le hizo una seña a Draco y repentinamente este tomó a Hermione y a Ginny por el brazo, mientras que Harry hacia lo mismo con Ron y Claudia y desaparecían del claro donde estaban los vampiros

- Desgraciados mortales... se fueron... pero no por mucho tiempo, los hallaremos tarde o temprano – dijo Marcus mirando hacia el interior del bosque – Lo haremos

Mientras tanto ellos reaparecían en el corazón del bosque, a dos millas y media de allí

- Hermione estás bien – dijo Draco acercándose a ella, al mirarla se dieron cuenta de por que había gritado, Kraven la había mordido levemente cuando la atrapó

- Oh por todos los dioses – musitó Ginny – Estas mordida por un vampiro ¿Que haremos?

- No tengo la mas mínima idea de que hacer – dijo Claudia presa de los nervios

- Creo que mejor caminamos, tratemos de salir de este bosque maldito antes de que terminemos en algún pico de los Cárpatos, nos iremos a Bucarest al amanecer y tomaremos el primer traslador a Londres, allá en San Mungo veremos que hacer – dijo Draco

- Pero tenemos que hacerlo pronto, si no, no sabemos que consecuencias podría tener – dijo Ginny algo exasperada

- Si, Hermione será la próxima vampiresa y se vendrá a vivir con Lestat – dijo Draco tratando de bromear

- No es gracioso – dijo Claudia – De veras que esto es serio Draco, mejor andemos

- Un momento – dijo Harry – _Oriéntame! _– La varita de Harry, puesta sobre su palma le indico el norte, siguiendo el sentido este, saldrían del bosque - Andando

Todos asintieron y echaron a andar, tenían media hora caminando, Ron iba al lado de Hermione, sumamente silencioso y preocupado, sabia que Hermione no quería decir nada para no asustar a los demás, pero la expresión de su rostro era muy elocuente

- AHHHHGGG – gritó de repente Draco y cojeó

- ¡¡Draco! – chilló Ginny nerviosa y se le acercó

- No veo nada – se quejó Ron

- Lumos! – exclamó Ginny para alumbrar la escena

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo Claudia acercándose a ver

Draco estaba herido en el tobillo, una cosa marrón, semejante a un tronco en el suelo, se le veían unas delgadas patas y unos dientes muy afilados, estaba con algunas gotas de sangre

- Es un Dugbog – dijo Hermione – Aléjense de el

Todos dieron un brinco hacia atrás, Draco parecía tener el tobillo roto, no solo herido

- ¿Que hacemos? – dijo Ron

Hermione sacó un frasco de una poción de color verdoso y se acercó a limpiarle la herida a Draco

- ¿Te duele mucho? – dijo Ginny

- ¿te digo la verdad?... Si, no puedo apoyar el pie – dijo Draco quien estaba apoyado en Harry

- Bueno – Hermione lo pensó por un momento y apuntó con su varita al tobillo de Draco – _Ferula! - _Unas tablillas aparecieron y se adosaron al tobillo, dándole apoyo para caminar

- Bueno, así esta mejor, gracias chicas – dijo Draco

- De nada, pero será mejor que continuemos – dijo Ginny – Quiero salir de este maldito lugar pronto antes de que aparezca algo mas

- Tienes razón – dijo Ron – sigamos

Caminaron por espacio de media hora más, ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron al límite del bosque, allí estaba la estación de Trasladores de Transilvania. Tomaron uno a Bucarest y de allí tomaron otro mas a Londres, cuando pisaron suelo inglés los seis suspiraron, había pasado la mayor parte del peligro

- Bueno, al fin en Inglaterra – dijo Ginny

- Vamos a mi casa, allí planeamos que hacer – dijo Harry

- tenemos que llevar a Hermione y a Draco a San Mungo – dijo Ron

- Eso es verdad – dijo Claudia – Eso tiene prioridad

Todos aceptaron. Como de costumbre, Draco y Harry tomaron a Ginny y Claudia del brazo y las hicieron aparecerse en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas


	33. Dividiendo tareas

**Capitulo 33: Dividiendo tareas**

El caso de Hermione no fue de gravedad afortunadamente, los sanadores le dieron una poción y le indicaron que el peligro que revestía una mordedura de vampiro era en la segunda ocasión, tenia que ser mordida dos veces antes de poder convertirse en uno de ellos, así que no había riesgo

Draco por su parte, había sido curado en poco tiempo también de la mordedura del Dugbog y había salido al mediodía de San Mungo junto con Hermione y los demás

- acabo de volver de visitar a Sirius, quiere que vayamos todos a Grimmauld Place a comer – dijo Harry alcanzándoles

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo y se dirigieron a la chimenea de la entrada y los seis se fueron a Grimmauld Place, llegaron a la cocina, justo cuando Sirius entraba en el recinto

- Bienvenidos a casa muchachos – dijo y saludó a uno por uno a todos – Pasen al comedor

Cuando llegaron al comedor estaban Iván y Viktor allí discutiendo en veloz búlgaro, pero al ver a Hermione, la expresión de Krum se aplaco y dio paso a una alegre sonrisa

- Viktor! – exclamó Hermione al verle

Viktor se acercó a saludarla y se apartaron de todos mientras Iván se acercaba a saludar, impertérrito como siempre

- Hola Ginny, Hola Claudia – dijo con una pose muy de caballero – Me alegro de verlas bien

- Nosotras también ¿Que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia? – dijo Ginny

- Oh, nada fuera de lo común – contestó Iván – Pero debemos retirarnos, hasta luego chicas

- Adiós – dijeron ambas y al igual que Iván, Viktor se despidió de Hermione y ambos traspasaron el umbral de la puerta y salieron a la calle

Ginny y Draco se fueron a la cocina, mientras los demás se sentaron en el salón a hablar con Sirius

- Por fin solos – dijo Sirius - ¿encontraron alguno?

- Solo uno – dijo Harry – La taza de Hufflepuff, estaba maldecida, una imprudente que yo conozco la fue a tomar y casi se muere

- No fue imprudencia! El hechizo que tenia me atrajo y me impulso a tomarla! Fue algo así como un Imperius! – Se quejó Claudia – No puedes tratarme así por esa tontería

Pero Harry soltó una gran carcajada

- ¿Y se puede saber que fue lo gracioso? – preguntó Hermione pero ahora se había sumando Sirius a la risa de Harry

- Que me encanta como se ve enojada – dijo Harry

- te he dicho alguna vez _mi amorcito cabeza rajada_ que eres insoportable – dijo Claudia echando chispas aun

- Si y si lo sigues diciendo mientras estás enojada te ves mejor – dijo Harry y tanto el como Ron soltaron la risa

- GGRRRRHH

- Bueno, ahora en plan serio ¿que sucedió? – preguntó Sirius

- Que no lo hemos destruido, no tenemos idea de como hacerlo – dijo Ron

- Yo tengo una idea – dijo Hermione

- ¿Cual? – preguntó Ron

- Tenemos que averiguarlo con la única persona viva que sabe algo de eso: Severus Snape – dijo Hermione

- ¿Cómo es la cosa? – Preguntó Claudia sobresaltada - ¿Que le vamos a preguntar a quién?

- A Snape – dijo Sirius y adoptó una mirada extraña – Tienes razón, es lo mas lógico

- El fue el que ayudó a Dumbledore a destruir el anillo de Marvolo – dijo Hermione sensatamente

- Eso es muy cierto, bueno, al menos es lo que yo sé – dijo Claudia meditando

- Pero Snape esta pudriéndose en Azkaban! Además el muy traidor no querrá ayudarnos en ninguna circunstancia – dijo Harry molesto

- Si hay opción, solo es cuestión de convencer a los involucrados, que serian el Ministro y tú Harry – dijo Hermione – No tenemos alternativa

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada y no veo ninguna opción de salir ganando con algo así – dijo Harry

- Yo creo que hay una – dijo Claudia entendiendo algo – Si se negocia con el Ministrefe ese que hay y eso lo haría nuestro querido "Elegido", Harry podría obtener que se le dé algún privilegio a Snape a cambio de la información

- ¿Ministrefe? ¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Hermione

- Contracción de "Ministro" y "Mequetrefe" – contestó Claudia

- El detalle es que Harry consiga eso, lo cual lo puede negociar con Scrimgeour – dijo Sirius empatando piezas – Igual que la medida que adoptaron con Karkarov para dejarlo en libertad, información a cambio de Libertad

- Exacto – dijo Hermione – pero debes acceder Harry, es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrar información para destruir esa parte de Voldemort

- Creo que por ahora, deberíamos comer y luego discutimos, aunque no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo – dijo Sirius

Draco le llamó mientras Harry, Hermione y Claudia iban al comedor, Ron se había quedado atrás con Ginny. La comida transcurrió apacible y después de terminar Draco anunció algo

- Bueno, ustedes ya sabían que Ginny y yo pensamos casarnos, ya tenemos fecha y será este fin de semana

- ¿¿¿¿¿COMO?

- Bueno, tenemos prisa – dijo Ginny

- ¿Y donde haremos la boda? – preguntó Hermione algo entusiasmada

- En la Madriguera – dijo Ginny – Me gustaría casarme en le jardín de la casa

- Oh vaya... – exclamó sorprendida Claudia – pensé que no lo harían allí...

- ¿por que? – preguntó Draco

- Mejor me callo la bocota – dijo ella avergonzada de lo que había pensado

La verdad es que había pensado en todas las veces que Draco se metió con los Weasley y llamó a la Madriguera "El chiquero ese" sin poderlo evitar se ruborizó de la vergüenza

- Bueno, tú y yo vamos al callejón Diagon con Ginny a buscar su vestido y el de nosotras también, además debemos comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta – dijo Hermione

- Ok, encantada – dijo Claudia

- Mientras tanto Harry ira al Ministerio a concertar lo que ya hablamos y Draco va a Hogwarts a concertar un encuentro con McGonagall – dijo Hermione – Ron ayudara al señor Weasley a preparar la seguridad del sitio

- Si mi sargento – dijo Harry divertido a lo militar

Las chicas salieron al Callejón mientras que los demás iban a sus tareas

- ¡Te vas a casar! – exclamó Hermione feliz cuando Ginny se probaba varias túnicas en busca del adecuad

- Uyy – un frió de repulsión recorrió el espinazo de Claudia – No digan esa palabra

- ¿por que le tienes esa fobia al matrimonio? – preguntó Ginny mientras se quitaba una de las túnicas de boda

- Por que no creo en eso de: "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices". El matrimonio es una institución que se creó para hacer a un hombre y a una mujer infelices por X tiempo. Quizá empieza bien y siempre termina mal – dijo Claudia mirando uno de los vestidos – El príncipe encantado se convierte en sapo y no a la inversa

- Que pesimista esa forma tuya de verlo – dijo Hermione – pero yo no creo que sea así, mis padres tienen 20 años de feliz matrimonio

- De donde yo vengo no conozco a nadie que pueda decir algo así... el divorcio y la separación es mas frecuente que la gripe – dijo Claudia – Y ocurre a toda edad

Pero mirando a través de la vitrina, se negaba a decir la verdad de por qué tenía esa forma de verlo... y cual era el temor que sentía

Compraron la túnica de boda de Ginny y dos túnicas mas para Hermione y Claudia, salieron a otras tiendas, adquirieron todo lo necesario para la fiesta, finalmente pararon a descansar en la Heladería nueva que abrieron en el Callejón, pidieron helados y se sentaron en la terraza a disfrutar del rato

- Estoy preocupada – confeso Hermione

- Yo también... no se que haría si... – apuntó Claudia

- Si Harry no venciese... – terminó Ginny

- Tenemos que ser fuertes, no podemos permitirnos debilidad ante Voldemort – dijo Hermione – pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, ni siquiera por que se destruyan los 3 estaremos seguros de que el vencería

- Lo hará – dijo Ginny tratando de convencerse a si misma – Y vivirá

- Eso espero... no se que seria de mí si el... si el muere – dijo Claudia confesándolo por primera vez – tengo mucho miedo de perderlo

- Eso no sucederá... – dijo Hermione firmemente – para eso hicimos "aquello"

- Lo sé... esa es la contraparte... por primera vez en mi vida debo decir que lo que más espero es poder sobrevivir, no solo yo sino también tú y Draco... para poder estar a su lado – dijo Claudia – Pero si no, espero que...

- ¡Deja de pensar así! – reclamó Ginny

- Rayos, ¡No puedo hacerme la fuerte 24 horas 365 días al año! – Reclamó Claudia – ¡Ustedes no entienden! Yo al igual que tu espero que esto pase para ser feliz... con el – dijo ella a la defensiva sin embargo se le quebró la voz – pero todo es muy oscuro y no tenemos garantía, solo esperanza

- La esperanza de que pasará todo, no lo dudes... – dijo Ginny – Habrá un mañana después de esta guerra

Pero lo que realmente no sabían ninguna de ellas es que si ese mañana las abarcaría también vivas junto a sus seres queridos


	34. La Boda Malfoy Weasley

**Capitulo 34: La Boda Malfoy - Weasley**

El sábado había llegado y con él, ese día tan esperado, la boda de Ginny y Draco

El jardín de la Madriguera había sido decorado con multitud de flores blancas y rosas, no serian muchos los asistentes, de hecho, serian no más de 40 en total

Luna había venido acompañada de su padre, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas con Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan con Lavender Brown, una reunión de ex Gryffindors.

Por la Orden habían venido solamente, Remus acompañado por fin de Tonks, quien lucia quizás más feliz que los propios novios, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco Moody y la profesora McGonagall, también habían venido Viktor Krum e Iván Vulchanov.

Aparte de ello habían venido Fleur y Bill quienes luego de la boda se habían ido a vivir a Londres, no muy lejos del Callejón Diagon, los gemelos, Charlie, que había llegado de Rumania ese mismo día, el único faltaba era Percy, se le había enviado invitación pero la lechuza había regresado sin una respuesta

- ¡Estoy nerviosa! – exclamó Ginny mientras era ayudada por Hermione y Claudia

- Todos lo estamos ¡Apúrate! – Dijo Hermione – El funcionario del Ministerio esta afuera

Ginny salio radiante, llevaba una túnica blanco perla con bordados en blanco y dorado, de seda finísima, su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un moño y portaba una preciosa tiara... tradición de la familia Weasley, se notaba a leguas que estaba feliz de que ese día hubiera llegado

Cuando Draco la vió se le secó la boca... realmente estaba esplendorosa y su felicidad irradiaba a todo su alrededor

- Gin... estás preciosa – dijo Draco cuando le ofreció el brazo para llegar frente al funcionario

- Gracias Draco... tú también te ves magnifico

Y así era, Draco iba elegantemente vestido con una túnica azul medianoche con detalles en plata, se le veía algo inquieto pero su expresión era serena, al menos así se veía, sin embargo estaba profundamente nervioso por el paso que iba a dar, no todos los días se casa uno y menos en el mundo mágico donde el divorcio no existe

Pensaba que iba a dar ese paso tan definitivo y no es que estuviese arrepentido, solo que sabia a conciencia que era con toda la precipitación del mundo debido al embarazo de ella, quizás si eso no hubiese pasado se casarían igual, de ello estaba seguro, pero no tan a la carrera

La ceremonia duro media hora después de la cual los novios se besaron y salieron al medio de la pista a bailar, mientras los demás asistentes hacían lo mismo. Tanto Hermione como estaba muy contenta de ser la madrina de la boda de ambos, mientras que Harry había sido el padrino

Hermione estaba en la fiesta con Viktor, al parecer se habían vuelto casi inseparables desde que volvieron de Rumania, para gran enojo de Ron, quien sentía que los celos se lo comían vivo, sabia muy en el fondo que la culpa mayormente era suya por ser tan infantil, pero no podía esperar que cambiara

- Fue muy bonita la ceremonia ¿Viste la cara de Ginny cuando Draco dio el sí? – le preguntó Claudia

- Si, pero me pareció que también por un momento te ibas a vomitar cuando el funcionario dijo "para siempre" – Dijo Harry - ¿Por que tanta fobia?

- No creo en el matrimonio, mucho menos que sea para siempre

- Hablas como si ya lo hubieras vivido – replicó él

Claudia palideció repentinamente - ¿que te hace pensar eso?

- Tu forma de pensar – contesto el

- Simplemente que ya he visto demasiada gente infeliz en un matrimonio y que aquí sea eterno me da escalofríos ¿Si eres infeliz tienes que vivir el resto de tu vida atada a alguien por un miserable contrato? No me parece – dijo ella defensiva

- Está bien, no vamos a discutir por eso – dijo el y ambos siguieron bailando tranquilamente

-¿Estás cansada? – Dijo Viktor al terminar una pieza - ¿O querrías seguirr bailando? Si gustas voy a buscarrte algo de tomar

- Bueno si me gustaría tomar algo Viktor, gracias – le contestó ella y Viktor se alejó un momento en busca de un par de vasos

- Veo que estas muy divertida con "Vicky" – dijo Ron acercándose - ¿Tan rápido me sustituiste? ¿No podías haber esperado nada siquiera para liarte con él?

- Mira Ronald, no es asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer, no tengo que rendirte cuentas – dijo Hermione enojada de la actitud infantil de Ron

Ron solo la miró unos segundos mas antes de volver a perderse entre la multitud

- ¿Como esta la nueva señora Malfoy? – preguntó Draco mientras él y Ginny estaban en la pista

- Feliz, tan feliz que me parece increíble – dijo Ginny – Pero a la vez nerviosa

- No te preocupes, estamos juntos y eso es lo mas importante – dijo Draco – Nos iremos de aquí hoy mismo

- ¿Irnos? ¿A donde? – preguntó Ginny temerosa

- Compré un apartamento en una zona muggle, en Londres. Allí viviremos mas ocultos gracias a Flitwick, había pensado que viviésemos en la Mansión pero me parece muy arriesgado por el momento así que Harry me ayudo a buscar otro sitio adecuado y lo encontramos, yo sé que te gustara – dijo el tranquilizador – Quiero que te quedes allí, me llevé una elfina de la casa, quiero que descanses y te cuides, estas esperando un hijo mío y quiero que los dos estén perfectamente bien – dijo Draco con ternura

- Está bien – dijo Ginny y sonrió – Te amo

- Y yo a ti Ginny, creo que tengo ahora toda una vida para decírtelo a diario – dijo el y la abrazó

- Señoras y señores, nosotros, hemos preparado esta pequeña sorpresa para los recién casados – dijo Hermione tomando el micrófono – Espero les guste

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Claudia subieron a la pequeña tarima que habían preparado en secreto y empezaron a cantar

- Para ustedes – dijo Harry sonriéndoles y empezó

**A pesar de algunos cuentos  
y la lluvia en el camino  
a tu lado sé que está el destino **

**A pesar del viento fuerte  
a pesar de los naufragios  
a tu lado se que estoy a salvo – Harry**

**Tu me vuelves invencible  
no conozco lo imposible  
si volteo y te encuentro aquí - Ron  
(déjame vivir cerca de ti siempre a tu lado) HC**

A la orilla de algún beso  
a la orilla de tus manos  
déjame vivir siempre a tu lado - HRHC  
(a tu lado) - Hermione  
a la orilla de un suspiro   
a la orilla de tu abrazo  
déjame vivir siempre a tu lado - HRHC  
siempre a tu lado - HC (siempre a tu lado) - Hermione

A pesar de la tormenta  
que golpea nuestra barca  
a tu lado siempre estoy en calma

A pesar de lo difícil  
a pesar de los tropiezos  
a tu lado nada me da miedo - Harry

Tu me vuelves invencible  
no conozco lo imposible  
si volteo y te encuentro aquí - Ron  
(déjame vivir cerca de ti siempre a tu lado) - HC

A la orilla de algún beso  
a la orilla de tus manos  
déjame vivir siempre a tu lado - HRHC  
(a tu lado) - Hermione  
a la orilla de un suspiro  
a la orilla de tu abrazo  
déjame vivir siempre a tu lado - HRHC  
siempre a tu lado - HC (siempre a tu lado) - Hermione

Los muchachos terminaron de cantar y bajaron de la tarima, para felicitar a sus amigos por la boda y darles sus deseos para el futuro

La boda fue magnifica, al final todos se retiraron a sus casas, al día siguiente Draco y Harry fueron a Azkaban a entrevistarse con Severus Snape, mientras que Hermione se iría de viaje por la Orden a Bulgaria, acompañada de Viktor e Iván, tenían que averiguar mas acerca del Clan Lasombra, aunque a los ojos del mundo aparentarían un viaje de placer como una pareja

Luego de eso, se reunieron en el salón de Grimmauld Place

- ¡Tenemos algo! – Dijo Draco – El Ministro nos concedió el permiso de visitar a Snape cuando necesitemos y ya el mismo se encargó de destruir el horcrux que había en la taza!

- ¿Como? – preguntó Ron

- Que Snape realizó la maldición para retirar el horcrux de la taza de Hufflepuff, lo hizo con la varita de Draco, con la mía fue imposible para el, de todos modos quedó algo débil, nosotros aprovechamos y Draco le modificó la memoria para que nadie supiese lo que había hecho – contó Harry emocionado

- Eso es genial! Nos quedan dos! – dijo Claudia

- Pero aun falta algo – dijo Draco – Debemos volver al castillo de Hogwarts

- ¿Para qué?

- Tenemos que revisar un sitio que a ninguno de nosotros se nos había ocurrido – comentó Harry

- ¿Cual? – preguntó Ron

- La cámara, la cámara de los Secretos – dijo Draco

- What? – Dijo Claudia

- Así como lo oyen ¿No se han dado cuenta de que no hemos revisado ese sitio que sabemos fue usado por el? Además tenemos que traer a Fawkes y me gustaría consultar algo con el retrato de Dumbledore

- Ay Merlín – musitó Ron

- ¿Hogwarts?

Lo cierto es que el aturdimiento se apoderó de Ron y Claudia al saber la impactante noticia


	35. De vuelta al castillo

**Capitulo 35: De vuelta al castillo**

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Claudia iban en camino al castillo Hogwarts

- No sé ustedes pero yo... no creo estar preparada para entrar de nuevo allí – confesó Claudia – Aun no olvido lo que sucedió en Junio

- No te preocupes, no estás sola – dijo Harry apretándole la mano levemente, como un gesto tranquilizador

- Y tampoco sé que hago yo aquí – dijo Claudia – Ni que les fuera a ser de utilidad

- Ya deja de rezongar y vamos – se quejó Ron

Los tres llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron directamente al despacho del Director a hablar con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, La Profesora McGonagall les había franqueado la chimenea de su despacho para ingresar, ya que estaba cerrado y hechizado para evitar incursiones extrañas en esos tiempos

- Cardos – dijo simplemente Harry, ya McGonagall le había dado la contraseña

La gárgola se apartó para dejarles pasar y ellos subieron a la escalera móvil de caracol, finalmente abrieron la puerta del despacho y penetraron al recinto

Había cambiado, la percha de Fawkes con el fénix posado allí era lo único que quedaba intacto de la decoración anterior, ahora era idéntico al antiguo despacho de la profesora, con detalles en cuadros escoceses y un enorme librero al fondo, al lado de la ventana

- Fawkes – musitó Harry, el ave soltó una nota que estremeció a los presentes

- Pensé que nunca decidirían venir a verme – dijo una voz allí cerca, los tres voltearon y miraron a Albus Dumbledore en un retrato, tranquilamente jugando con sus pulgares como solía hacerlo en vida

- Profesor – dijo Ron y Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle, Claudia simplemente bajó la cabeza

- Antes que nada, quiero reconocer que cometí un error Harry, usted y la señorita tuvieron razón y yo quise creer en Severus como lo había hecho durante tantos años – dijo Albus

- Profesor, no diga nada, no me haga sentir peor de lo que ya de por sí me siento – dijo Harry sintiéndose miserable

- Bueno, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos la verdad, aunque reconozco, ha sido duro descubrirla, sin embargo hay asuntos que requieren verdaderamente de nuestra atención – dijo Albus

Los tres chicos soltaron un suspiro

– Harry, quiero que te quedes con Fawkes, el sabe que tenía que esperar por tu decisión de aceptarle o no antes de ir a tu lado, el te será fiel como un día me fue a mí

- Gracias profesor – musitó Harry

Tanto Claudia como Ron miraban la escena algo entristecidos pero plenamente conscientes de que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto

- Además, quiero pedirte algo y Minerva estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, aunque esto no lo sabrá más nadie – dijo Albus – Encima de la repisa de la chimenea está la espada de Godric Gryffindor, llévatela

- ¿Qué? – musitaron Ron y Claudia a la vez

- Si, quiero que Harry se lleve la espada que perteneció al fundador de su casa, sé que la necesitarás así como necesitarás todo el valor de un Gryffindor para sobrellevar la carga que tienes a cuestas, la responsabilidad de acabar con Tom Ryddle o Voldemort, como quieras llamarlo – dijo mirando a Harry

Los tres chicos se miraron y Harry suspiró

- Está bien profesor, así lo haré – dijo Harry en respuesta

- Ten en cuenta que algunas cosas para derrotar a Voldemort no tuve tiempo de mostrártelas pero aun así, tuve la fortuna de prever lo que efectivamente sucedió, salvo el detalle de Severus claro está; y tengo unos recuerdos que quiero te lleves, los veas y los analices, asimismo unos papeles que Minerva te entregara antes de irte del castillo. Allí esta todo lo que pude obtener en mi búsqueda de Voldemort y sus horcruxes

Harry se acercó al armario de la esquina que señalaba Dumbledore y tomo un frasco inmenso de varios compartimientos, los cuales tenían dentro varios pensamientos

- Ya hallamos uno de los Horcruxes y lo destruimos, estaba escondido en Albania, en el bosque donde se escondió, nos quedan dos – dijo Harry después de guardar el frasco en una mochila

- Solo deseo que puedas hallarlos rápido antes de que sea el mismo Voldemort el que te halle a ti – dijo Albus – Esta más obsesionado que nunca con acabar contigo después de todo lo que ha pasado

- Nosotros vamos a registrar la cámara – dijo Ron interviniendo – Tenemos la curiosidad de verificar si efectivamente hay algo allí

- No me sorprendería pero a la vez no lo espero – dijo Dumbledore – Seria muy arriesgado de su parte hacerlo

- Nunca se sabe – dijo Claudia – Si tenemos éxito las posibilidades aumentan

Harry y Ron salieron del despacho, Claudia le dijo unas palabras más al retrato y luego se acercó rápido al estante donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador

- Al fin lo sabrá – dijo Albus y ella temerosa se lo puso

- Ahhh que caso tan curioso, muy curioso – dijo el sombrero – Mmmm tienes inteligencia, si, aunque no eres muy dada al trabajo y tu valor, solo sale muy pocas veces, muy pero muy pocas veces, pero si... hay un alma con tendencia a la oscuridad, lo sabes, eres astuta, fría y calculadora ¿si te dijera que...?

- ¿Pese a todo? Pero si... – dijo aterrada al comprender que quería decir el sombrero

- hay una cosa que olvidas... somos lo que elegimos ser por nuestras acciones no por lo que nacimos o llevamos dentro – dijo Dumbledore

- No quiero saber entonces... – dijo quitándose el sombrero pero antes de eso el sombrero había dicho una sola palabra que ella no llegó o no quiso oír

Salio del despacho rumbo a la biblioteca, allí los encontró escarbando al gusto entre la sección prohibida hasta que dieron con una docena de libros, los cuales fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados

- Mira este – dijo Ron – "Nigromancia superior" – dijo echándole un vistazo

- ¿es de color negro y tiene las esquinas en dorado? – preguntó Harry unas estanterías mas allá

- Si ¿Por que?

- Ese es uno de los que busco – dijo Harry – Es el único ejemplar que existe en el mundo actualmente, Draco me dijo que aquí estaría

Ron agarró el libro y lo guardo en la mochila mientras seguían

- ¿Que rayos significa "Absentis vitae" – dijo Claudia al tomar un ejemplar

- No vayas a abr... -

En ese instante se oyó un grito enorme proveniente del ejemplar que Claudia

- ...irlo – terminó Harry pero ya Claudia había cerrado el libro – significa "Ausencia de vida"

- Ya para qué, ya lo abrió – dijo Ron y se rió

Después de recoger unos diez mas de otros libros que llevaban apuntados por Draco y llenar dos mochilas, salieron de la biblioteca en silencio rumbo al segundo piso, al baño de Myrtle la Llorona en el mas absoluto silencio, Claudia miraba por ultima vez el castillo con lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas, afortunadamente tanto Harry como Ron iban ensimismados y no se percataron que iba unos pasos detrás de ellos mientras las lagrimas caían sin más

- Aaaaaaahhh miren a quien tenemos aquí – Myrtle había salido de uno de los lavabos sonriéndole a Harry

- Hola Myrtle – dijo Harry – Tenemos algo importante que hacer así que si nos disculpas

Myrtle frunció en entrecejo

- Debí suponerlo, jamás vienes a visitarme sino por que te interese algo – dijo y salio al último cubicuelo – Yo sabía que jamás te ibas a fijar en mí

Y se alejó llorando a mares

- Que karma, esto es peor que la Llorona – se quejó Claudia – Debería alquilarse de plañidera por que si que le gusta el llantén

Harry se acercó al lavabo que tenia la serpiente al relieve en su costado y hablando en Pársel la abrió, dejando al descubierto un agujero enorme de unos dos metros de diámetro

Dejaron las dos mochilas en un cubicuelo, aunque estaban casi seguros de que nadie les molestaría el tiempo que estuvieran en el castillo

- Hay que lanzarse y como salimos se verá luego – dijo Ron

- Lo siento, llámenme cobarde pero si no me dicen como saldremos no entro – dijo Claudia

- te diré una sola palabra: Fawkes – dijo Harry

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Claudia suspirando

Ron se lanzó primero y Claudia le siguió, de último iba Harry

De vuelta a la Cámara de los Secretos


	36. De vuelta a la Cámara

**Capitulo 36: De vuelta a la Cámara**

Los tres se deslizaron por la tubería hasta llegar a un recodo en el cual cayeron al suelo

- ¡Que asqueroso! – dijo Claudia al notar que estaba mugrienta como la tubería y todo a su alrededor

- Vamos a ver si salimos hoy del castillo – dijo Harry – No quiero que se nos haga tarde aquí

Los tres se levantaron del suelo y echaron a andar, luego de unos cinco minutos llegaron a una pared que tenia varias serpientes en la pared, Harry se adelantó

- Ábrete – dijo en Pársel

Las serpientes se apartaron y dejaron visible la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos

- Escalofriante – musitó la chica sin poder evitar un estremecimiento de horror al ver el sitio – creo que me dan ganas de dar media vuelta

Harry se volteó sin poder evitar y le envió una mirada reprobatoria

- No tengo la culpa de ser cobarde y tener miedo – dijo ella a la defensiva y entraron

Caminaron lentamente hacia el fondo de la cámara, hasta la estatua descomunal de Salazar Slytherin

- Harry ¿Si tu invocas lo que sea que haya aquí, estas seguro que no hay de nuevo otro basilisco? – preguntó Ron

- Gracias por alentarme Ronald – dijo Claudia

- No creo que lo haya, de todos modos, no estaría de mas que estuvieran atentos y a cualquier señal de movimiento cerraran los ojos – dijo Harry

Los tres se dispersaron por la cámara, Claudia se metió por uno de los túneles, Harry estaba trepando por la estatua buscando cualquier indicio de algo oculto y Ron buscaba con sumo cuidado por el pasillo central

- Ábrete – dijo Harry en Pársel al notar un posible agujero en la "boca" de la estatua descomunal de Slytherin

No funcionó por lo que probó con la formula propuesta por Tom hacia cinco años atrás

- _"Háblame Slytherin, el mas grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts"_ – siseó en Pársel

Se abrió lentamente dejando al descubierto un agujero negro y oscuro

- ¡¡Hallé algo! – gritó Harry, Ron y Claudia dejaron las inspecciones que hacían cuando oyeron a Harry

- ¿De que se trata Harry? – preguntó Ron

- De un pasadizo en la estatua – dijo Harry metiendo un poco la cabeza

- ¿Nos meteremos? – dijo Ron de nuevo

- Hagan algo, suban los dos hasta aquí, Ron, tu y yo iremos y tu Claudia, te quedaras fuera por si algo pasa, no olvides llamar a Fawkes

Claudia suspiró y asintió, Ron empezó a trepar la estatua y se posó al lado de Harry mientras que Claudia hacia lo mismo no muy alejada de ellos

Harry iluminó con su varita el hoyo pero se veía algo prolongado, la visibilidad era realmente escasa

- Ten mucho cuidado mi amor – le dijo Claudia – sabes que es peligroso

Harry solo sonrió y la besó en la frente y ambos chicos se metieron

- ¿Como va todo? – preguntó Claudia a los dos o tres minutos

- Todo bien hasta ahora – dijo Ron

La chica suspiró algo mas tranquila y se sentó a esperar

Mientras tanto dentro de la caverna...

- Esto esta aun más asqueroso que la tubería – dijo Ron – Alguien debería decirle a Salazar Slytherin que se lavara la boca

Harry solo pudo reír ante este comentario del pelirrojo

- ¡Mira! Que es eso de allí – pregunto Ron al notarlo

Parece un...

- PENSADERO!

- El pensadero... ¿de quién? – preguntó Ron

Harry y Ron corrieron hasta llegar al sitio y lo que vieron los dejó fríos

Un pensadero de mármol azulado, sumamente extraño, estaba descansando sobre un nicho en el fondo de la "cueva" al acercarse podían apreciar que era antiguo y tenia un par de iniciales en un lado: RR y por el lado opuesto llevaba un águila en relieve

- ¿Es de quien yo creo que es? – preguntó Ron

- Lo podría jurar – dijo Harry – Tiene mas lógica de la que te puedes imaginar

Harry saco su varita y después de realizar un complicadísimo hechizo, para retirarles maldiciones a objetos, la cual le había enseñado Hermione, procedió a tomar el pensadero

- Bueno, vámonos de aquí – dijo Harry y echaron a correr

Al llegar a la salida, Claudia les esperaba impaciente

- ¿Como les fue? – preguntó nerviosa

- Mejor imposible

- Dime!

- Encontramos el otro Horcrux! – dijo Harry realmente emocionado al tener en sus manos el quinto horcrux, ya solo faltaba Nagini

- ¿DE VERAS? Oh esto es genial! – dijo ella y lo abrazó feliz, ya todo estaba llegando a su fin

- Bueno vamos a salir de aquí – dijo Ron pero en ese momento, cuando iba a iniciar el descenso su pie resbalo y sin poderlo evitar, se desasió de la roca y cayó al suelo

- RON!

Ambos chicos bajaron a toda prisa pero Ron solo se había fracturado la pierna

- ¿Ron estas bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado

- Si... solo me duele terriblemente la pierna

- ¿Por que resbalaste?

- No sé... había agua... o algo así, o quizás no ví bien donde me apoyaba – dijo Ron

Claudia realizó el hechizo Férula y entablillo la pierna de Ron

- Me parece que alguno de ustedes debería estudiar sanción – dijo Harry – Vivimos en esto constantemente

Claudia se limitó a mirarle pero no dijo nada

- tenemos que ayudarte a salir de aquí y rápido – dijo Claudia disimulando

Harry llamó a Fawkes y entre los dos ayudaron a Ron y sujetos uno de la mano del otro, subieron por la tubería y llegaron de nuevo al baño de Myrtle, sacaron las mochilas del cubículo donde las habían escondido

- Fawkes! Nos esperas en Grimmauld Place – dijo y le tendió una de las mochilas

Buscaron a la profesora Mc Gonagall y esta les entrego una carpeta llena de pergaminos, Harry los tomó y los guardo en otra de las mochilas que llevaban

Salieron del castillo, Ron iba en silencio, la pierna le dolía sobremanera a pesar del entablillado, Harry iba pensativo acerca de lo que había visto en la Cámara y Claudia no pudo evitar pensar que el fin se acercaba cada vez más rápido

Y es que ella ya había planificado que hacer en caso de que sobreviviera... y no era un pensamiento muy agradable que digamos


	37. Entrenamiento de combate

**Capitulo 37: Entrenamiento de combate**

Después de eso, empezaría el entrenamiento de combate, Ojoloco Moody y Lupin se encargarían de entrenar a Harry y Tonks trataría de hacer lo mismo por los demás, por lo que Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna y Claudia entrenarían a diario durante las mañanas en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Sirius

La idea era preparar a Harry en Defensa, enseñarle Magia Negra y algo mas que le pudiera servir en la batalla que tendría contra Voldemort tarde o temprano, las practicas eran exhaustivas para Harry quien tenia que practicar ahora mañana con Ojoloco, en las tardes con Lupin y en las noches con Sirius, después de ir y venir a diario, Sirius les propuso a todos quedarse en la casa y preparó varias de las habitaciones para ello, el único que declinó (Y Sirius ya se lo esperaba) fue Draco, quien alegó que era muy arriesgado dejar a Ginny sola tanto tiempo, por lo que iba y venia varias veces al día.

Cuando no estaban entrenando con alguno de los miembros de la Orden, los chicos solían estudiarse algunos textos de Teoría de Magia Tenebrosa y Magia Defensiva o incluso, sino estaban demasiado cansados, hacían duelos entre si, los mejores eran Harry y Draco indudablemente, Draco tenia un dominio de magia negra asombroso y Harry mejoraba cada día mas en Duelos.

Una semana antes de Navidad llegaron Hermione y Viktor, Iván volvería en enero ya que estaba en otra misión; sin embargo, Krum y Hermione vinieron a darles una sorpresa a todos: Volvían a ser novios

- ¿QUE?

- Si, Hermione y yo somos novios de nuevo – dijo Viktor, el cual se veía muy feliz

Al parecer Bulgaria fue un lugar que propicio el enamoramiento de ambos, pero no podía pasarse por alto los continuos detalles que Viktor tenia para con Hermy, aparte de ello, Hermione había conocido a los padres de Krum en una visita que le hicieron, estos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos de conocer a la chica que le había robado el corazón a su único hijo

- Bueno, quiero que sepas una sola cosa Viktor, tu le haces el mas mínimo daño a Hermione y te juro que vas a tener que volver a Plovdiv en urna, por que yo mismo te mato y te juro que lo haré de forma que te duela hasta el ultimo milímetro de tu humanidad – dijo Harry serio y luego cambio la expresión de su rostro por una mucho mas alegre – del resto ¡Felicitaciones!

- Y pensé que nos desuniríamos por esto, pero ya veo que no es así – dijo Viktor mas tranquilo – es muy importante que nada de esto nos rompa como equipo ya que como dice en mi país: _Съединението прави силата _(La unión hace la fuerza)

- Eso es verdad – dijo Harry pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su mejor amigo, el cual tenía cara de querer asesinar a Krum y a Hermione por haber vuelto a ser pareja

- Bueno pero ¿Qué averiguaron en Bulgaria sobre Lasombra? – preguntó Harry

- Bastante – dijo Hermione – Ellos nos están siguiendo, quieren entregarnos a Voldemort ya que el les prometió dos cosas sumamente importantes: una, los mortífagos han creado una poción que ayuda a los vampiros a soportar la luz solar, después de usarla tres veces, una mensual, ellos se volverían inmunes a ella; la segunda es quizás algo peor: poder sobre el mundo mágico.

Todos quedaron impactados ante esta noticia

- Ah, además de que pueden perfectamente atacarnos para alimentarse, la única condición que puso Voldemort fue que se midieran si iban a beber de nuestra sangre – dijo Viktor – No quiere que muramos por los Vampiros, quiere que sean el y sus mortífagos quienes tengan ese "placer"

- Dime solo una cosa Hermione, la poción para los vampiros fue...

- Si Harry, Snape la inventó y se la pasó a Voldemort antes de ser capturado – dijo Hermione – Fue el año pasado

- Asqueroso infeliz mortífago – musitó Ron con toda la rabia del mundo

- Solo una pregunta – dijo Claudia – Ellos... ¿Están en Inglaterra?

- Si... por casualidad vimos a Ferencz junto a Marcus y otro de los ancianos, afortunadamente pudimos escabullirnos a tiempo – dijo Hermione

- ¿Que podría ser peor? – Preguntó Draco – Nos tienen algo acorralados

- No nos podemos dar por vencidos – dijo Harry

Ronald estaba atravesando una fuerte crisis, por una parte tenia el problema de sus sentimientos para con Hermione, los cuales estaban de mal en peor y ahora, con el anuncio de que eran novios nuevamente, la situación se agudizaba; segundo, su hermanita se había casado hace un mes y se le estaba notando una ligera ganancia de peso, sus sospechas recaían en un embarazo temprano el cual fue motivo de ese matrimonio tan apresurado, lo cual no sabia aun si era cierto y que cara pondrían sus padres cuando lo supieran, en caso de ser cierto; tercero, la guerra era motivo de estrés constante y cuarto, su mejor amigo estaba al borde del enfrentamiento final contra Voldemort el cual no se sabría si seria ganado y es que para Ron, Harry Potter se había convertido desde hacia varios años en su hermano postizo; y ahora para rematar, un clan de vampiros estaba persiguiéndoles listos para atacar

- Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, mejor nos vamos a dormir – dijo Harry

Neville y Luna finalmente habían preferido irse a sus casas por la red flu todos los días que quedarse en Grimmauld Place, así que los únicos que se quedaban allí eran Harry, Ron, Hermione, Viktor y Claudia

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, yo estoy muerta – dijo Hermione y subió a su habitación

Los demás la imitaron y se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios

"_Creo que la batalla final se acerca cada vez mas rápido, El Profeta anuncia a diario nuevas muertes, nuevos desaparecidos, nuevos torturados, muggles, magos, todos están al borde, Harry esta mas impenetrable que nunca, realmente no sé que hacer, Ron también se le nota extraño, Ginny esta aislada en el departamento de Draco, casi no la vemos y bueno, Hermione esta algo mas feliz con Viktor, aun no le conozco por lo que no puedo saber que tal es... es mas impenetrable que Harry y con esto te digo todo. Es horrible pero cada quien vive en su mundo. La guerra nos tiene aislados en nosotros mismos."_

Los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez más exhaustivos, Harry y Draco volvieron a principios de enero a Azkaban a entregarle el pensadero a Snape para su destrucción, estaban algo más alegres ya que solo quedaba uno: Nagini

- Pronto acabara esto – dijo Draco echándose sobre el suelo acolchado que habían creado Sirius y el en una de las habitaciones para usarla en los duelos, normalmente siempre tenían que reparar el sitio luego de terminar la sesión

- Ojala tengas razón – dijo Neville echándose también

El mes de abril llegaba a su fin, Ginny fue a San Mungo a dar a luz el último día del mes a un hermoso varón idéntico a su padre, al cual le pusieron por nombre Lesthar... Lesthar Malfoy

Y finalmente llegó junio, habían pasado seis meses encerrados practicando, entrenándose, Harry se había transformado radicalmente, y no hablo solo de su aspecto físico sino del psicológico, se había preparado para convertirse en una maquina de destrucción, a la cual no le temblara el pulso al realizar las maldiciones oscuras, así como tampoco al realizar el Avada Kedavra


	38. El cebo del cazador

**Hola! A partir de aqui empieza el final **

**¡El dia D ha llegado! y lo celebro con los 100 Reviews que tengo! (Gracias a todos) Yo estoy mejor aunque mi produccion no ha avanzado**

Y les digo hoy es el capitulo final de **BENDECIDA PASION**

Y mañana es el estreno de mi nuevo fic**EL AMOR NO SABE DE RAZONES**

disfrutenlos

**Clau**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 38: El cebo del cazador **

****

- Miren a esta preciosura – dijo Hermione enternecida mientras cargaba al pequeño Lesthar, el día que cumplía dos meses – Hola Lesthar!

Hermione estaba encantada cargando al bebe y jugando con él feliz de la vida

- Me lo traje para que su abuela disfrutara de el un día y Ginny descansara – dijo Draco quien había llegado a Grimmauld Place con el bebé

- Es hermoso – dijo Luna acercándose a mirarle extasiada

- tenia que serlo, es mi hijo – contestó Draco antes de marchar al callejón Diagon donde buscaría un para de cosas que necesitaban de Pociones

- Socorro! Me asfixio... el ego de Draco no me deja respirar! Alguien que me salve! – dijo Claudia dramatizando un ahogo

- Necia

- Ok, tómenla de costumbre decirme así – se quejo esta

Las prácticas se habían puesto excesivamente intensas, la presión era horrible, Harry sufría de pesadillas constantemente, Ron y Draco estaban realmente hiperactivos, Neville estaba constantemente nervioso y con tics, Hermione no paraba de entrenar y de revisar libros, Claudia sufría de insomnio; la única relajada era Luna

Krum por su parte apoyaba en todo a Hermione, ambos disfrutaban del tiempo que podían pasar juntos, el la entrenaba en Magia Tenebrosa con tanta intensidad que mas de una vez tuvo que tomar poción Herbovitalizante para recuperarse, ya que ella no quería detenerse,; sabia que era una carrera contrarreloj

- ¿Queda café? – preguntó Hermione entrando a la cocina, bostezando

- Si – contestó Sirius sentándose a su lado

- Cada día me preocupa mas esto – confesó Hermione dándole un sorbo a su café – No sabemos cuando se desatara el final

- Solo te puedo decir que debemos mantener la calma y esperar, lo que ha de venir, vendrá

Era mediodía y Draco salio en ese momento de la chimenea

- ¿Ginny se vino acá? – preguntó Draco algo inquieto

- No ¿Por que lo dices? – contestó Sirius

- ¿que sucede? – preguntó Hermione

- No esta en la casa, no se por que pero tengo una mala impresión – dijo Draco preocupado

- Vamos a la Madriguera a buscarle – dijo Hermione levantándose luego de terminar el café y saliendo de nuevo con Draco por la chimenea

En ese instante entro Harry a la cocina y miro a su padrino el cual tenía el semblante preocupado

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó

- Ginny no está en su casa, Draco vino a buscarlas y se fueron a la Madriguera – dijo Sirius

Harry se sentó – Espero que no sea nada malo

- Yo también

Pasaron unos diez minutos de angustia hasta que por fin Hermione y Draco aparecieron de nuevo en la cocina

- ¡No Está! – Dijo Hermione - ¿No ha llegado aquí aun?

- No – dijo Harry y su rostro se desencajó al comprender

Minutos después Ron entraba a la cocina dando gritos

- LA TIENEN! LOS MORTIFAGOS LA TIENEN!

Harry, Draco, Hermione y Sirius no necesitaron más para terminar de conectar hechos: la habían secuestrado

Unos pasos a la carrera se oyeron, la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse: Eran Luna y Claudia

- ¿que pasa¿Por que esos gritos? – preguntó Luna

Ron le tendió un pequeño trozo de pergamino

"_**Tengo a Ginny Weasley. En Hogsmeade en media hora" **_

- Creo que ha llegado el momento que mas temíamos – dijo Claudia tomándole la mano a Harry – Y no nos queda mas que enfrentarlo

Hermione asintió

- Yo llamare a la Orden, los Aurores y demás – dijo Sirius

En ese instante un cuervo entro volando por una de las ventanas y dejó caer un trozo de pergamino escrito

"_**Ha llegado tu hora Potter, si quieren ver a la pequeña Weasley con vida quiero verlos a todos ustedes en Hogsmeade, si faltan tu o el traidor de Malfoy, ella pagara con su vida."**_

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla – Estamos perdidos

- No – dijo Draco – Iremos, Harry y yo iremos a buscarla

- No irán solos – dijo Hermione – Esto es el detonante de la gran batalla final

Luna y Claudia se miraron – Iremos nosotras también – dijo Luna

Las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verde esmeralda y surgió la figura de Neville Longbottom

- No me digan que ya lo sé – dijo mientras en su rostro se notaba la preocupación – Vine a apoyarles

Ron consultó su reloj: nos quedan 20 minutos para llegar y encontrarles

- Entonces tomen sus cosas y vámonos YA – declaró Draco

Se dispersaron, Harry salió a buscar un par de cosas a su habitación, Hermione recogió su varita al igual que Claudia, esta ultima dejó un sobre color verde en su cama antes de salir fuera y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, justo en la calle principal

- ¿Donde crees tu que estarán? – preguntó Ron

- No se, dispersémonos y salgamos a buscarles

Harry, Ron fueron por la calle Principal arriba, Hermione y Draco se fueron por una lateral, justo la misma del local de Madame Pudifoot, Neville, Luna y Claudia tomaron por Cabeza de Puerco

- Ojala salgamos de esta con vida – dijo Claudia

Harry y Ron llegaron al final de la calle, justo donde había un claro y menos casas, cerca de la valla del limite de Hogsmeade

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Harry mirando a Colagusano – Rata asquerosa

- El amo estará encantado de su puntualidad – dijo mirando hacia atrás

Nagini llegó reptando hacia una figura que yacía amarrada a un árbol visiblemente desmayada: Ginny

- Ginny! – gritó Ron

- No grites, la despertaras – dijo Colagusano

- Eres un cochino e indigno traidor – dijo Harry

- Puede ser, el amo estuvo muy contento de volver a ver a la pequeña Ginny, decía que la extrañaba... No sé si recordaran – dijo Colagusano – Dijo que cada vez era mas hermosa pero tonta

- ¡Cállate y deja de hablar así de mi hermana! – dijo Ron

- Bueno ¡Que empiece la función!

Multitud de mortífagos salieron de todas partes, listos para atacar a los chicos: Estaban en todo el pueblo

- Bienvenidos al ultimo día de sus vidas – declaró Rodolphus Lestrange

- Eso no lo asegures – dijo Harry con una mirada implacable

- Te lo asegurare... Hoy te veremos morir aquí, despídete de tu inútil existencia

Harry y Rodolphus se miraron retadoramente antes de cualquier cosa


	39. Vencer o morir

**Capitulo 39: Vencer o morir**

Hermione y Draco miraron a la alta y arrogante figura que había aparecido enfrente de ellos: Bellatrix Lestrange

- Nos volvemos a ver sangresucia, al igual que tu mi querido y traidor sobrino, te has convertido en una vil escoria traidor! – dijo mirando a Draco con intenso odio – No se como mi hermana pudo permitir algo así!

- ¡Cállate Bella! – Dijo Draco decidido – No eres quien para decirme nada

- Es cierto, tu moriste para mi el día que nos traicionaste y volviste a morir el día que decidiste casarte con una traidora a la sangre como la chica esa, Weasley. El amo debe estar con ella ahora – dijo Bellatrix

- Tienes razón, hemos venido a acabar con ustedes, no a hacer relaciones personales – dijo Bella y saco su varita

- Crucio!

Draco no pudo desviar a tiempo la maldición y cayó al suelo retorciéndose entre terribles dolores pero no soltó ni un quejido

- Me encanta saber que no has perdido el estilo, aun sabes resistir un crucio sin gritar – dijo Bella complacida

- Expelliarmus!

- Protego! – Dijo Bella en respuesta al hechizo lanzado por Hermione – No te preocupes, traje a alguien para que te entretuvieras ¡Parkinson!

Pansy Parkinson apareció al lado de Bella y sonrió siniestra al ver a Hermione allí de pie, asombrada

- Sangresucia Granger, nos volvemos a ver – dijo Pansy

- Parkinson – dijo esta simplemente

Draco y Bella ya se había movido unos metros mientras se batían ferozmente en duelo

- Contigo tengo varias pendientes así que CRUCIO!

La Mortífaga se movió rápidamente y el hechizo fue a dar contra la puerta de un local cerrado

- No te será fácil conmigo Granger! No estamos en el colegio! – rió Parkinson - Sectusempra!

Hermione desvió la maldición con su varita – Tampoco esperes lo mismo de mi Parkinson, te juro que acabaré contigo

Y así empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones una tras de otra

- Hola Lovegood, Granger – dijo Blaise Zabini apareciendo frente a Luna y Claudia – Les presento a una amiga muy querida, Millie ven a saludar a nuestras amigas

Millicent Bulstrode apareció cerca de Blaise y emitió un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra

- Zabini – dijo Claudia mirando primero a uno y luego al otro – Bulstrode

- Espero mi antiguo amigo te haya enseñado a pelear como se debe – dijo Blaise – Aparte de llevarte a la cama, claro está

- Maldito, cierra tu sucia bocaza – dijo Luna – No eres mas que un idiota que creyó que uniéndose a los Mortífagos seria mas importante de lo que nunca fue

- Cállate Lunática! – dijo Millicent

- No vinimos aquí a entablar estúpidas conversaciones – dijo Claudia – ¿Quieres pelear? Hagámoslo

- Es cierto – dijo Blaise y levantó su varita contra Claudia – Adiós Granger: Morth...

- Proteus vitem! – dijo Luna desviando una poderosa maldición

- AH NO! – CRU...

- Impedimenta! – exclamó Claudia evitándole el cruciatus a Luna

Y Blaise empezó a batirse con Claudia mientras que Luna se defendía de Millicent

Por otro lado, casi al inicio de la calle, Neville se batía con Theodore Nott, hijo de mortífagos y ex miembro de la casa Slytherin, ambos se enviaban hechizos y maldiciones sin parar

La Orden del Fénix había aparecido y todos se estaban batiendo en duelo con los Mortífagos, los cuales eran ciertamente bastantes

- Repulserem vicerae!- La maldición de expulsión de entrañas había dado en el blanco y el hombre caía al suelo sangrando profusamente

El cuerpo de Rodolphus yacía en el suelo, sangrante, sus vísceras estaban expuestas al aire y su rostro estaba deformado por una mueca de horror y dolor que lo había llevado al mas allá

- Buen trabajo – dijo Harry a si mismo admirando al cadáver

- NOOO! – gritó Colagusano espantado de ver como el joven usaba una maldición tan poderosa como desusada

- Avada Kedavra! – exclamó Harry a Colagusano aprovechando el descuido de este ultimo, Colagusano abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y cayo hacia atrás, antes de que su cuerpo diera contra el suelo, luego corrió a ayudar a Ron a levantarse del suelo

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Harry – Estas herido

- No es nada – dijo limpiándose un poco el hombro, el cual mostraba un corte mas o menos profundo culpa de una maldición seccionadora que usó Lestrange, a duras penas esquivada por Ron

Harry dejó a Ron y fue directo a desamarrar a Ginny pero Nagini se lo impidió

- Creo que es hora – dijo Ron y dio un rodeo mientras Harry usaba un hechizo comparecedor y hacia aparecer en su mano la espada de Gryffindor

- Ahora voy por ti ¡Ron ya sabes que hacer! – gritó Harry y empezó a pelear con la serpiente, sabia que con ella no podría usar la varita, Sirius y Draco se lo habían dicho luego de leer uno de los libros, tenia que derramar su sangre con un poderoso objeto mágico, el pensó que seria la espada y por ello Dumbledore había insistido en que la llevara

Mientras tanto Nagini esquivaba los golpes de Harry y Ron desató a Ginny y le dio su varita, la había dejado en su casa y Draco se la había guardado, pero antes de separarse se la entregó, Ginny se dispuso a pelear y tanto ella como Ron se dispusieron a enfrentar a un par de mortífagos que se aproximaban a ellos

- Pulverem revertis! – exclamó Hermione dándole por fin a Parkinson, Hermione había aprovechado un tropiezo de esta para lanzarle la maldición asesina mas fuerte que había aprendido

Bellatrix quedó impactada ante esto, vio como el rayo violeta le daba a Pansy en el pecho y luego de una cegadora luz morada el cuerpo de Parkinson quedaba reducido a polvo en el suelo de la calle

- Crucio! – exclamó Draco ante esto pero la Mortífaga lo desvió fácilmente

- No te será fácil vencerme ¡Nunca lo lograras Draco! – dijo Bella soltando una risa despectiva

Hermione se disponía a ayudar a Draco en su duelo con bella pero un mortífago mas se aproximaba y ella se adelantó para enfrentarle

- Esto será mucho mas largo de lo que pensé – dijo y empezó a duelear con el recién llegado

AAAAAHHH

Claudia había pegado contra un árbol cercano gracias a un hechizo que no pudo desviar, estaba bastante maltrecha después de haber recibido dos crucios y una herida en la pierna izquierda

- ¿Ves que no puedes contra la magia oscura? Un simple hechizo y mira lo que pasa – dijo Zabini burlón

- Cállate imbecil – dijo Claudia levantándose del suelo – NO me pienso rendir ante una basura como tu

- Te arrepentirás – dijo Zabini con odio – Cuando el señor tenebroso mate a Potter me llevare a Granger y a ti como esclavas

- Sueña, primero me mato yo misma antes de eso – dijo Claudia rechinando los dientes – Reducto

El hechizo pego contra el trozo de suelo donde Zabini estaba parado, haciendo un enorme agujero, Blaise se echo atrás

- Esto no acabara aquí – dijo Blaise

Y ambos continuaron el duelo a muerte

Al igual que todos los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sabían que era una batalla crucial... Vencer o morir era la premisa


	40. Vencer o morir segunda parte

**Capitulo 40: Vencer o morir, segunda parte**

AHHHHHG

Harry gritó muy fuerte al darle otra estocada a Nagini, ya le había hecho al menos tres cortes profundos pero la serpiente no cedía, por lo visto, matarla no seria cosa de niños

Ginny y Ron estaban peleando con dos mortífagos no muy lejos de allí, pero al mismo tiempo, cuidando de alejar a los mortífagos de Harry y Nagini

Nagini intentaba morder a Harry, sabia que tenia ordenes de no hacerlo aun, su amo le había prometido su cuerpo como cena en cuanto el hubiera acabado con el pero mientras tanto, tenia que defenderse

De repente un sonido de algo filoso a toda velocidad rasgo el aire: Harry había alzado la espada y la había hundido por debajo de la cabeza de la víbora, atravesándola por completo, el cuerpo de la serpiente empezó a temblar espasmódicamente mientras moría y una voluta de algo semejante al humo, de color negro, salía de su cuerpo y se perdía en el aire; finalmente Nagini cayó al suelo. Muerta para siempre

- Ya por fin, eres un mortal... – susurró Harry exhausto al dejarse caer al suelo

Mientras tanto en otro lado del pueblo

- Alecto!

- Black

- No esperaba menos de ti, seguir a Voldemort – dijo Sirius al encontrar a la Mortífaga

- Al menos yo no renegué de mi estirpe y renegué de todo – dijo Alecto mientras tenia un duelo de miradas con Sirius, previo al duelo que tendrían con varitas – Y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé al unirme al Señor Tenebroso

- Lastima, te veré morir

- Nunca te confíes Black – dijo Alecto y lanzó la primera maldición, iniciando el duelo mortal

- TONKS! ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

- No creerías de verdad que me quedaría guardita como si nada estuviera pasando ¿No Remus? – dijo mirando con seriedad, a la persona por quien en ese momento lo arriesgaba todo

- No quiero que te suceda nada malo, por favor vete! – Imploró Lupin – No quiero verte en peligro

- Muy tarde Remus, soy Auror, soy La Orden, soy su amiga, aquí estaré aunque pierda la vida – dijo Tonks

- Muy bonito – dijo Fenrir Greyback que venia con Amycus

- Llego la hora de la venganza – dijo Remus, de su rostro había desaparecido todo gesto amable y dulce que lo caracterizaba

Y Amycus con Tonks, Greyback con Lupin, empezaron su guerra por la vida

- pelea como un hombre! – Dijo Mulciber – Qué ¿Ni siquiera te enseñaron eso en esa patética Orden?

- No me importan tus opiniones – dijo con sequedad Ron – Aquí vinimos a pelear, no a intercambiar estúpidos comentarios SECTUSERMPRA!

- AGAETO! – dijo y desvió el curso de la maldición que Weasley le enviaba con una propia

- Protego!

- Vas a morir Weasley, prepárate!

- NUNCA!

Y ambos siguieron enfrascados en su batalla

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

El cuerpo del oponente cayó al suelo, luego de que el funesto rayo verde segara su vida antes de impactar contra la tierra

- Perdiste Zabini, te dije que acabaría contigo – dijo Claudia satisfecha y suspiró

¿Cuanta sangre se derramaría ese día? ¿Cuantos hoyos cavaría el sepulturero para enterrar a los muertos de ambos bandos?

- Septum!

Ginny sintió que le faltaba el aire, se agarró el cuello instintivamente al sentir la maldición atenazando su cuello, impidiéndole respirar

- liberaero – pensó la chica neutralizando el hechizo asfixiante

- Al menos veo que tu maridito te enseño magia propia para duelos – comentó Macnair

- Infeliz – escupió Ginny – AVADA KEDAVRA

Macnair aun reía y no imagino, no pudo preverlo y la maldición segó su vida sin haber terminado de reír

Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y antes de que pudiera reírse de su propia hazaña, Ron caía mortalmente herido por parte de Mulciber, al mismo tiempo ambos se había lanzado el Avada Kedavra y ambos habían acertado

-ROOOOOOOOOON!

La sangre correría ese día, y ninguna mano quedaría libre del pecado del asesinato, o eran ellos, o eran los demás

Claudia corrió a ayudar a Neville, que peleaba con Nott hijo, al mismo tiempo venia Luna, quien había sido liberada de Bulstrode, gracias a Hermione

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Le dio por la espalda

- Anadisaparate! – le apuntó Hermione antes de que le hechizo de Claudia le diera

Luna conjuro las cuerdas invisibles y Claudia le retiro la petrificación

- Será divertido ver como chillas Nott – dijo Hermione

- INCENDIO! – Exclamó Claudia disfrutando el hecho – Vamos a jugar a las brujas medievales y como te capturamos, vamos a quemarte, ¡Sin tu varita no podrás hacer nada!

Luna tenía entre sus manos la varita de Nott

- SUELTENME PERRAS! – chillaba Nott, se estaba quemando vivo, todo su cuerpo era devorado por las llamas de forma inclemente

- ¿Para que nos mates? NO – dijo Hermione con un tono de voz acerado, los seis meses de entrenamiento, el horror sufrido y todo lo que arriesgaban, las habían convertido en simplemente, maquinas de matar, sin piedad de ningún tipo

- ¿Acabas tu o acabo yo? – dijo Luna, totalmente tranquila

- te concedo ese honor, tu lo deseas – dijo Hermione

Luna levantó su varita – AVADA KEDAVRA!

El cuerpo de Theodore Nott, ya bastante quemado, cayó por fin y las tres sonrieron

- Bueno, volvamos a separarnos y... suerte – dijo Hermione y las tres asintieron, Hermione corrió a buscar a Ron y a Harry; Claudia a ayudar a Draco y Luna a ver quien mas estaría en aprietos

ROOOOOOOOOON!

En ese momento Hermione corrió a su lado, Ginny lloraba desesperada al ver el cuerpo de Ron agonizante

- Lo... lo siento... no pude... – Cada palabra que Ron decía parecía costarle un mundo poder proferirla, la herida que le había causando la maldición en el abdomen era profunda y manaba a chorros, Ginny había intentado todos los hechizos de medimagia que conocía pero nada había dado resultado

- Hermione no dejes que se muera! – Ginny estaba histérica ante la posibilidad de perder a su hermano

- Ron por favor no hables – Hermione estaba devastada y le apuntó con su varita a la herida – Curatio!

Pero el hechizo no habia logrado cicatrizar la herida de Ron, parecia una maldicion bastante resistente

- Ron por favor aguanta! – Hermione estaba desesperada pero en ese momento Ron volvio a decir unas palabras

- Herm...mione... Te... amo – Y al terminar de decirlo su cabeza cayo hacia atras y sus ojos quedaron vacios, Ron Weasley acababa de morir


	41. V de Venganza

**Capitulo 41:V de Venganza**

Claudia llegaba al lugar donde Draco y Bella se batían, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder pero Draco ya había recibido dos heridas que amenazaban con ponerse graves realmente

- Sobrino querido ¿Cuando te darás por vencido?

- NUNCA!

- Ah creo que aun no has perdido toda arrogancia Malfoy

Claudia se acercó discretamente, Draco la había visto pero ella le había hecho señas de no mostrar que estaba allí, le ayudaría estando oculta

- vamos a ver si realmente crees que te libraras de esta

- Incarcero invisibilus! – dijo desde su posición estratégica, al instante, Bella quedó atrapada entre cuerdas invisibles que no podían ser deshechas más que por quien las había invocado

Draco aprovechó para hacer el hechizo antidesaparicion y Claudia se acercó

- Nos volvemos a ver – dijo Claudia

- ESTUPIDA SANGRESUCIA!

- Uy cuida tus modales, a tu señor no le gustaría ver como has caído – dijo Claudia deleitándose, Draco se había dejado caer sentado para descansar por fin luego de no menos de hora y media de duelo continuo – Una pregunta ¿Mataste a Lovegood?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – Dijo con un brillo de maldad en los ojos – Si, yo le mate en la incursión que hicimos a su casa

- Bien esto va por él, nos veremos en el infierno, me guardas un lugarejo fresco allá - AVADA KEDAVRA!

Bellatrix Lestrange abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recibir la maldición, los ojos de Claudia brillaban de furia y odio inmensos al lanzarla

- Querías matarla ¿Verdad? ¿Querías vengarte por la muerte de Lovegood? – preguntó Draco mientras se curaba la herida con su varita

- Si, le juré a Josh antes de sepultarle que le vengaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, ahora si muero, no me importara tanto, aunque aun falta que Harry se enfrente a Voldemort

- Bueno, suerte, tenemos que seguir – dijo Draco y luego de un breve abrazo se separaron de nuevo por la lucha... por la venganza

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Luna a Harry al hallarle pero un grito desgarrador los sacó de onda

- ¿que fue eso? – Preguntó Harry alerta

- No lo sé pero no creo que sea bueno ¡Vamos!

Luna ayudó a Harry a levantarse y ambos corrieron hacia el callejón contiguo, allí hallaron el cuerpo de Ron. Evidentemente muerto

Harry no cabía en si, su mejor amigo, su hermano, por quien lo hubiera dado todo... había muerto

- No... No puede ser... RON! – Harry se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero sabia que de nada servia llorar cuando la poción ya estaba derramada... Ron se había ido lejos, donde ninguno de ellos podría alcanzarlo, aun no

Los demás mortífagos habían sido apresados ya, los Aurores los habían atrapado y separado pero aun quedaban tres sin capturar, Alecto, Amycus y Fenrir Greyback, los cuales peleaban con Tonks, Lupin y Sirius

- No quiero seguir contigo, ya me hartaste - Mortem vitae! – exclamó Tonks acertándole a Amycus, luego de haber caído al suelo producto de una poderosa maldición

La Mortífaga trató de esquivar el hechizo pero no calculo bien y este le dio en un costado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, los ojos empezaron a moverse convulsivamente en sus orbitas y luego los cerro, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose en espasmos

- De esta no se recupera – dijo Lupin, dos Aurores le había relevado y se habían hecho cargo de Fenrir, estuvo a punto de transformarse en plena luz del día solo para atacarles, Los aurores le lanzaron la maldición al mismo tiempo y Greyback murió sin poderlo evitar

Draco y Claudia se volvieron a encontrar en la calle principal luego de haber rastreado incansables la mayoría del pueblo pero parecía que la batalla había terminado

- MUERE!

El grito les llamó la atención

- Draco...

- Ten cuidado – dijo y la agarró por el brazo, pero en ese momento, nada de lo que hubieran pensado los hubiera preparado para asimilar lo que se vieron obligados a ver

- AVADA KEDAVRA – dos voces al mismo tiempo, una femenina y otra masculina, pero ambas cargadas del mismo deseo, aniquilar a su oponente, ambas maldiciones dieron en el blanco

- SIRIUS!

Claudia estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero Draco la sostuvo, tanto Sirius Black como Alecto cayeron al suelo, muertos

Draco palideció pero tuvo que sujetar a la chica, no esperaba verle morir a él, el único familiar aparte de Tonks que le apreciaban siendo lo que era ahora, el único por el cual había sentido afecto verdadero, se sintió devastado como nunca, la muerte de su padre no le afectó de la misma manera pese a que presencio ambas, la de Sirius Black era sin duda, la verdaderamente irreparable

- No... No puede ser – musitó la chica, se desprendió de Draco y corrió donde Sirius yacía muerto

Draco caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo, como Malfoy, no se podía permitir llorar, no se podía permitir sentir

Unos pasos se acercaban presurosos, ambos chicos levantaron la mirada y se toparon con Lupin y Tonks que los buscaban, al ver quien estaba en el suelo, tanto uno como el otro se sorprendieron y Tonks empezó a llorar

- No es justo... – susurraba Tonks

Un par de Aurores retiraron el cuerpo, lo levantaron del suelo y se encargaron de el, los cuatro caminaron de vuelta buscando a los otros, en silencio, un silencio que los desgarraba por dentro por la reciente perdida... Y aun no sabían que no seria la única que sufrirían esa noche

Neville había sido trasladado a San Mungo de urgencia. Draco, Tonks, Lupin y Claudia caminaban hasta llegar casi al mismo final del pueblo, donde otro corrillo lloraba otra perdida, apresuraron el paso y se encontraron a Ron, tendido en la hierba, cubierto de sangre, muerto

Harry, Ginny, Luna y Hermione lloraban desesperados; el corazón de los otros cuatro de quebró, pero no hubo tiempo para disimular

- ¿que les pasa? – preguntó Harry pero ninguno de los recién llegados estaba con valor para decirlo

- PREGUNTE QUE PASA!

Claudia miró a Draco quien negó con la cabeza y la bajó, Tonks volvió a soltar el llanto y se dejó caer al suelo; demasiadas pérdidas, demasiado dolor los embargaba

- Harry...

Pero Lupin no parecía poder soltar lo que en su garganta estaba atrapado, el ultimo de sus amigos había muerto y el no se sentía fuerte como para admitirlo en voz alta

- Sirius... – susurró Claudia pero se le quebró la voz

- ¿que le pasó a Sirius? – dijo Harry – DIGANME!

- Murió... – concluyó Draco – Sirius esta muerto

Harry los miró, tenia que ser una mala broma, Ron y Sirius muertos, era más de lo que humanamente podría soportar

- díganme que no es cierto ¿LUPIN? – Gritó – Dime que es un error, que esta herido, que se lo llevaron a San Mungo pero no esto...no por favor

El Elegido había recibido una estocada mortal en su alma

Draco lo miró con tristeza, en ese momento, fue cuando comprendió al que una vez fue su enemigo, Harry Potter, había quedado tan solo como él

En ese instante una figura se apareció en medio del claro donde se hallaban, los Aurores acababan de retirar el cuerpo de Ron y se habían marchado. Ahora se hallaban mirando a la misma encarnación del odio existente sobre la faz de la tierra

Lord Voldemort estaba allí


	42. El cumplimiento de la profecía

**Capitulo 42: El cumplimiento de la profecía**

- Voldemort – dijo Harry con el más grande odio que jamás antes había sentido

- Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Harry Potter devastado por las pérdidas sufridas, cuanto lo siento

Los ocho miraron a la figura que tenían delante, algunos con odio, la mayoría con algo de temor, pero todos con un solo deseo: que la pesadilla acabara con el fin de su maldad

- Oh Draco, no te había visto, traidor a tu causa natural, traidor a tu familia y a tus ideales, ¿Todo por quien realmente? – Dijo Voldemort mirando por un momento al rubio – No te preocupes, me encargare de ti en cuanto termine con Potter

Harry le miró altivo: No te creas la victoria de antemano, Voldemort

- ha llegado tu ultima hora, he venido para acabar contigo de una buena vez, me has incordiado demasiado, este mundo es demasiado pequeño para ambos así que vete despidiendo de el

Voldemort desapareció unos instantes

- Harry, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sabes que en cuanto haga falta, activaremos el pacto. Cuídate – dijo Draco acercándose y Harry le estrechó la mano

- Gracias, a pesar de todo lo pasado, ahora eres mi amigo y solo te pido una cosa: cuídalas si yo... si yo muero

- No digas eso, tú eres el elegido y tú vencerás – dijo Draco

Hermione y Ginny corrieron a abrazarle, nerviosas, temían que fuera la ultima vez de verlo con vida... que fuera la ultima vez de verlo vivo, finalmente se separaron

Lupin y Tonks se acercaron

- No te preocupes, aquí estaremos contigo, tu solo cree en ti – dijo Lupin – Yo se que tu puedes

Tonks abrazó a Harry y Lupin le palmeó la espalda, luego se separaron también y Claudia se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos

- Solo quiero que recuerdes algo: te amo Harry, pase lo que pase nos volveremos a ver. El amor que nos tienes y el que te tenemos es lo más importante y es tu mayor arma. Es tu mayor fortaleza y el único recurso del cual Voldemort jamás comprenderá su valor. Cuídate

Harry sonrió levemente y ambos se abrazaron brevemente y se dieron un corto beso. En ese instante reapareció Voldemort

- Ya esta todo listo – dijo Voldemort – Despedido de este mundo, regresaras con tu sucia madre

Harry apretó los dientes con furia – Espero que también te hayas preparado, pues no seré yo quien se deje matar

Ambos se acercaron al claro con las varitas fuera, los demás se había reagrupado y Draco, Hermione y Claudia estaban juntos, disimuladamente, listos para activar el pacto de sangre en cualquier momento

Voldemort conjuró un campo de energía, una cúpula alrededor de ellos para no ser interrumpidos. Y empezó el duelo... el duelo que decidiría quien vencería... "Quien de los dos moriría a manos del otro"

Los hechizos iban y venían, Harry parecía haberse transformado, su rostro mostraba la sed de venganza, Harry quería acabar con Voldemort y así vengar las muertes de sus padres, de Cedric, de Dumbledore, de Ron, de Sirius. Todos los muertos conocidos y desconocidos. Acabar con la maldad y la podredumbre de Tom Marvolo Ryddle

- ¿De veras crees que me vencerás? – decía Voldemort

- No lo dudes

- Creo que me subestimas Potter... lastima

Los demás miraban el duelo con impotencia, sabían que no podían intervenir, veían con dolor cada golpe recibido por Harry, angustiados, sabían en lo mas profundo de sus corazones que no soportarían verlo morir, ya habían tenido bastante por hoy, mas, seria colapsar

Una hora, hora y media, Harry había sufrido bastante mientras peleaba pero en su rostro solo se leía la determinación de su noble alma: Acabar con Voldemort

Hechizos iban y venían, algunos daban en el blanco, otros eran desviados, pero ninguno de los dos se rendiría mientras el otro siguiera con vida. Era una guerra a muerte

- Draco tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo – confesó Claudia

- ten fe, Harry saldrá de esta, solo confiemos y esperemos – dijo Draco, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en un hombro de Malfoy, esperando, rezando

En ese momento se oyó un grito y todos miraron a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, una poderosísima maldición había dado en su cuerpo y estaba muriendo

- Rápido! – Dijo Draco – Denme sus manos

Hermione y Claudia se apresuraron a tomarse de las manos uniéndolas, Draco pronunció unas palabras en latín ininteligible y los tres quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de luz

Lupin miró a los chicos asombrado y se iba a acercar pero Ginny lo detuvo

- No lo hagas, podrían morir los cuatro – dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos – Hicieron el pacto de sangre para Harry y lo están activando

Un circulo de fuego negro rodeo a Draco, Hermione y Claudia; Harry agonizaba en el suelo dentro de la cúpula, Voldemort reía feliz

Lupin y los demás vieron un haz de energía dorada salir del circulo donde estaban encerrados los tres e ir directo a Harry, este sintió despertar de pronto y el canto de un fénix llegó a sus oídos llenando su corazón, pensó que estaba a punto de morir cuando noto que se sentía cada vez mejor y sujetó mas fuerte su varita

- Listo! – Dijo Draco – YA!

Un haz más fuerte, de color rojo salio del circulo mágico e ir directo a Harry, este sintió que su magia era cada vez mas fuerte y poderosa, tan fuerte que su cuerpo le era difícil resistirla

- HARRY! – Este oyó la voz de su madre dentro del circulo – Tienes que lanzar la maldición asesina contra Voldemort ya o todos morirán, ellos están muy débiles y tu no aguantaras tanta energía sin usarla ¿Lo harás?

Harry solo asintió y levantó la varita

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

La magia de los cuatro, salio despedida con mucha fuerza de la varita de Harry y Voldemort no podía pararla, en ese instante impactó en él, el rayo mortífero llevándose lo poco que quedaba de su maldita existencia. Voldemort murió en ese instante

Los cuatro cayeron al suelo en el instante en que Voldemort también lo hizo y el campo de energía se desvaneció

Ginny gritó al verlos caer y salio corriendo, se acercó a Draco y le tocó el cuello

- Están vivos...

- Si, pero no sabemos si aguantaran – dijo Tonks tocando a Hermione

Lupin corrió y cargó el cuerpo de Harry, este estaba algo ensangrentado pero despertó cuando sintió la mano de Lupin en su pecho

- ¿que... que sucedió?

- ya todo acabó, Voldemort ya no será mas una amenaza – dijo Lupin

- ¿Murió? – preguntó en un susurro

- Si, lo mataste, la profecía se ha cumplido – dijo y le ayudó a incorporarse - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, casi perfectamente, cada vez me siento mejor – dijo el al levantarse

Al decirlo Lupin palideció, si eso era cierto... Hermione, Draco y Claudia estarían muriendo

- ¿que sucede? Remus ¿Que está pasando?

Al caminar unos metros se topo con los tres en el suelo, pálidos como la cera y fríos como el hielo

- Su pulso es cada vez mas débil – dijo Tonks tocando a Draco de nuevo

- Morirán en cualquier momento – dijo Lupin – Harry esta absorbiendo todo

Harry se quedó de piedra ¡Iban a morir!

- NOOOOO!

- Los llevaremos a San Mungo sin demora – dijo Tonks – Yo me llevare a Draco y Hermione, Lupin llévate a Harry y a Claudia

Luna miraba la escena llorosa, podría no volver a verlos más nunca con vida y se aferró a Ginny en un intento vano de transmitirse fortaleza

Llegaron a San Mungo y unos sanadores se encargaron de ellos, el Hospital estaba vuelto un caos, varios Aurores y miembros de la patrulla de seguridad Mágica estaban siendo atendidos, después de innumerables enfrentamientos contra las fuerzas del señor Tenebroso, los chicos empeoraban y el tiempo estaba en su contra

Los colocaron en camas en una misma habitación dado que el hospital estaba desbordado, los sanadores los atendieron y salieron en búsqueda de varias cosas que les hacían falta, Ginny se sentó al lado de Draco y le tomó la mano, luego posó la otra en su pecho, quería acariciarle pero lo que sintió hizo que soltara un grito

El corazón de Draco acababa de dar un último latido. Harry y Luna, corrieron a tomarle el pulso a Claudia y Hermione pero igual, sus corazones se habían detenido

Al igual que sus respiraciones y sus esperanzas


	43. Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va

**Capitulo 43: Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va**

Harry se desesperó, Ginny sacudía a Draco con violencia

La puerta se abrió y Krum entro a paso raudo, había vuelto ese mismo día de una misión y Molly le había informado que habían salido para la batalla, luego de mucho buscar, supo que los habían llevado a San Mungo pero cuando llegó y encontró a todos llorando supo que había pasado lo peor

La había perdido

- ¡Están muertos! – Chilló Ginny – Están muertos todos

Los sanadores entraron y al notar el ambiente de la sala procedieron a tomarles el pulso y constatar que tanto Draco Malfoy, Hermione y Claudia Granger habían fallecido

- Por favor, salgan fuera

- ¡NO! ¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero! – decía desesperado Harry, Ginny seguía sacudiendo a Draco

- Por favor, no me dejes, te necesitamos mi amor, vuelve... por favor... vuelve – Ginny lloraba destrozada sin soltarle la mano a Draco

- LES RUEGO QUE SALGAN; AUN HAY PROBABILIDADES DE SALVARLES – dijo el sanador – pero necesitamos que estén fuera

Todos salieron dejando a los sanadores con ellos, inmediatamente empezaron un tratamiento de choque

- uno, dos, TRES!... uno, dos, TRES... uno, dos, TRES – a cada intervalo lanzaban un hechizo electrificante, en un intento desesperado de hacer que sus corazones volvieran a latir

- uno, dos, TRES!... uno, dos, TRES... uno, dos, TRES – los sanadores seguían intentándolo, cada segundo que transcurría, eran menos las probabilidades de resucitarlos

- ¡Está latiendo! – la sanadora encargada de Draco constató que el corazón de Draco había vuelto a sentirse, mientras tanto los otros dos hacían intentos desesperados por lo mismo

Hermione despertó en su sitio hermoso, era un campo florido, lleno de brisa y sol, la paz inundaba el lugar y todo lo que se respiraba era el aroma de las flores una luz se acercaba a ella

¿Ron?

La figura alta de un joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules le sonreía, venia vestido de blanco inmaculado y una expresión de paz infinita iluminaba su cara

¿Que haces...? tu, tu... tu estas muerto! – dijo ella y Ron asintió

- Eso significa que yo... ¿yo morí también?

La figura angelical de Ron se detuvo a su lado – casi, tu corazón se detuvo... estas a punto de dejar tu cuerpo definitivamente

Hermione aspiró fuerte

- ¿Y entonces...? ¿Por que esa cara tuya? Nos quedaremos juntos por la eternidad Ron, aquí esperaremos a los demás... – dijo Hermione tomándole una mano a Ron

- Todavía no es hora de que vengas a reunirte conmigo Hermione, debes volver, allá abajo... te esperan – dijo Ron con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios – Yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote. Pero allá abajo tienes aun una vida de la cual disfrutar. Yo te cuidare desde aquí y no te pasara nada, te lo prometo

- Pero...

- Krum cuidara de ti, lo sé, debes volver y ser feliz, tu mas que nadie lo merece Hermy, pero no te olvides de mi, siempre estaré vigilando tus sueños y en tus días te cuidare, seré.. Tu ángel de la guarda, pero vuelve... vuelve ya a la tierra donde te esperan

Le dió un beso en la frente y se alejó

Hermione sintió que se desprendía de la mano de Ron y que caía, y caía y caía...

Claudia a su vez despertó en una playa asoleada, era algo muy familiar, era su trópico, donde se había criado y donde había soñado... las arenas eran blanquísimas y el mar era de un verdeazul paradisíaco, sonrió complacida y caminó descalza por la orilla esperando sentir el agua salada bañando sus pies desnudos pero incluso el agua era calida... tan agradable, tanta paz...

Una voz la llamó y con inmensa alegría vio a Josh caminando hacia ella, iba vestido de blanco y su faz irradiaba luz, ella corrió a su encuentro y se abrazaron

- ¡Que bueno volverte a ver... estás bien! – dijo ella

El negó con la cabeza

- No comprendo ¿que pasa? ¿No estás bien? ¿O yo no estoy bien?

- No, tú no estas bien. Tu alma se está desprendiendo de tu cuerpo, tu corazón acaba de dejar de latir, pero si pasa, no podremos vernos aun...

- ¿Estoy muerta? No lo pensé... – dijo ella

- Aun no totalmente, debes volver. Allá abajo te están llamando

- No quiero volver, estoy bien aquí, ya termine mi tarea, ahora quiero descansar. Aquí no sufriré mas – dijo la chica pidiéndole con fervor a Josh

- Yo no puedo decidir eso Clau, tu lo sabes, allá abajo te están llamando, si te quedas mas tiempo, no podrás volver ni a la tierra, ni quedarte aquí... estarás vagando hasta que se cumpla el plazo que tienen estipulado para tu vida, por favor, regresa

- ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí!

- Por favor, entiéndelo – dijo el ángel – Tienes que cumplir tu misión en la vida, la cual la sabrás a su momento, debes regresar, yo siempre estaré aquí cuidando de Luna y de ti. Pero deben continuar con sus vidas hasta el momento en que todos nos volveremos a ver, trata de enmendar tus errores para que podamos reunirnos en cuanto llegue la hora

El rostro de la chica se inundó de lágrimas

- Te quise Josh, quizás no como debía pero... Igual ¡Te extraño tanto! – musitó ella

- Yo también te quiero, eres una buena amiga y aun tienes que apoyar a quienes necesitaran de ti, regresa... igual nos volveremos a ver...

Claudia cerró los ojos y sintió una extraña sensación de vacío

- Sus corazones han vuelto a latir y se encuentran estables – decía uno de los sanadores a Lupin, Tonks, Krum, Ginny y Harry quienes se encontraban fuera esperando por noticias

Al saber que estaban todos vivos la alegría que los embargó era inmensa, aun cabía esperar pero había esperanza

Se quedaron en San Mungo, Krum se quedo de vela mientras Ginny y Harry iban a descansar a la casa del valle, no querían ir a la madriguera, pues Molly apenas estaba conociendo la noticia de la muerte de Ron y Grimmauld Place era ahora el recuerdo de Sirius y su partida. Tonks y Lupin se había ido precisamente a La Madriguera a informar del deceso

Mientras tanto Viktor Krum se había quedado despierto velando el sueño de Hermione, los tres seguían estando en la misma habitación descansando, recuperándose. El solo sostenía su mano, transmitiéndole su calor, dándole a entender que el estaba allí, por y para ella, que siempre estaría allí si ella se lo permitía. Por que la amaba.

- Solo te pido que vuelvas Hermione, yo te amo y por ti estoy aquí, por ti he luchado, por ti lo daría todo de ser necesario – pensaba el joven búlgaro – No me dejes solo

Su otra mano se deslizo por el rostro de la chica, acariciándola, sabría Merlín cuanto la amaba, solo ella había llegado a conquistar su corazón, desde el primer momento vio en ella ese algo tan especial que solo pocos llegan a ver en nuestro interior, solo los que realmente han llegado a amarnos, amarnos desinteresadamente, sin pedir a cambio; el verdadero amor es así

"_Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh vuelve, que me falta el aire si tú no estas_

_Oh vuelve... nadie ocupara tu lugar_

_Sobra tanto espacio si no estás_

_No paso un minuto sin pensar_

_Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va" _

- Te necesito Hermione, te necesito de vuelta junto a mi – musitó Krum – te amo y por ello no podría soportar la idea de perderte, no me apartes de tu lado y déjame hacerte feliz


	44. El regreso y la espera

**Capitulo 44: El regreso y la espera**

Neville fue dado de alta dos días después, los demás habían estado alternándose para estar al lado de los chicos, quienes aun no despertaban, los sanadores les habían dicho que después de un esfuerzo tan grande, había sido un milagro que sobrevivieran luego de que sus corazones dejaron de latir por unos minutos. Sin embargo, conservaban la esperanza de que pudieran salir de eso por fin

Por desgracia para todos, tuvieron que asistir a dos funerales, el de Ron y el de Sirius. Fue realizado en conjunto, Hermione, Draco y Claudia fueron los ausentes al sepelio ya que ni siquiera habían reaccionado, pero los demás si estuvieron presentes

Fue sumamente emotivo, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estuvieron allí, recordándoles, la familia Weasley en pleno al igual. Los gemelos estaban sumamente tristes, la rivalidad y lo demás eran bromas entre hermanos, pero la verdad era que querían muchísimo al "pequeño Ronnie", Bill y Fleur estaban presentes, Fleur estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y ya se le notaba algo que estaba en estado. Charlie había viajado desde Rumania para asistir, se notaba en su rostro, el dolor por la perdida de su hermano menor

Pero la gran sorpresa no fue la ausencia de Percy, quien no mando ninguna nota luego de que su madre le avisara sino la aparición súbita de Narcissa Black, viuda de Malfoy; quien había retornado de EEUU para ver a su hijo en cuanto supo de la caída de Voldemort

- Perdonen mi visita tan... inesperada – fueron las palabras que pronuncio en el cementerio de Hogsmeade – Pero pensé que era el momento de darle el ultimo adiós a Sirius, quien me ayudo pese a todo lo malo que hice contra el

Lupin se acercó, detrás de él venia Tonks

- Bienvenida

- Nymphadora... – dijo al ver a su sobrina – Espero... que aceptes mis disculpas por todo lo pasado, a mi hermana Andrómeda no tuve tiempo de pedirle perdón por mis errores pero espero que tú puedas aceptarlos en su nombre

Nymphadora Tonks sonrió – Claro que si, te perdono en mi nombre y en nombre de mi madre

- Estoy seguro que Sirius, este donde este, también diría lo mismo – dijo Lupin – Y se sentiría muy feliz de saber como ha cambiado

- Gracias Lupin, nunca nos tratamos en el colegio pero creo que es un buen momento para empezar, ya que eres el futuro marido de mi sobrina

- Será un placer señora

- Llámame Narcissa – dijo esta – Y tu Nymphadora, si quieres puedes llamarme... tía

- Claro que si Tía – dijo ella y ambas se abrazaron felices de haber roto esa estúpida barrera que se interpuso toda su vida, ahora tendrían una nueva oportunidad de comenzar a vivir

- Ahora debo volver a San Mungo – dijo ella – Draco aun... aun sigue inconsciente al igual que las otras dos chicas

- te acompañamos – dijo Lupin – Nosotros ya salíamos para allá

- Bueno, en camino – dijo Narcissa y los tres se desaparecieron del sitio

Reaparecieron en San Mungo, Harry se sobresaltó al verla

- ¿Que hace usted aquí? – preguntó harry algo defensivo

- Lo siento, venia a ver a mi hijo – dijo Narcissa – Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento también ¿Podrías?

Lupin le hizo señas al igual que Tonks y Harry asintiendo, salio de la habitación seguido de Narcissa

¿Que desea de mi? – le preguntó fríamente Harry

- Quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero pedirte perdón por haber estado de acuerdo en planes para hacerte daño, quiero tratar corregir lo que una vez hice mal – dijo Narcissa – Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con Sirius pero solo pude asistir a su entierro

Harry la miró, algo en su interior le dijo que aceptara las disculpas de Narcissa

- Está bien, olvidare todo lo pasado – dijo Harry

- Me alegro muchísimo de que así sea – dijo Narcissa con una bella sonrisa sincera – Ojala que podamos ser mejores amigos pese al pasado

Harry asintió

- Bueno, todavía me falta la esposa de Draco y las dos chicas

- Para ello habrá que esperar a que despierten – dijo Harry volviendo a la sala con Narcissa

Pasaron tres semanas era el día del Cumpleaños numero 18 de Harry y los tres amigos aun seguían en San Mungo, aun no habían despertado y según el pronostico de los sanadores, se hacia cada vez mas improbable que despertaran

- Me estoy desesperando – exclamó Harry molesto – Los sanadores siguen diciendo que tenemos que esperar ¿Cuanto mas?

- Ojala lo supiera Harry – comentó Ginny mientras le daba biberón al pequeño Lesthar – no puedo seguir soportando ver a Draco así

Narcissa volvió en ese momento a relevar a Ginny

- Hola ¿No hay novedades? – preguntó esta al entrar a la habitación

Narcissa se había instalado de nuevo en Inglaterra, había desempolvado la vieja mansión Malfoy y ahora aprovechaba su tiempo para disfrutar con su nieto y estar en el hospital esperando que despertase

- No, todo igual – dijo Ginny

La boda de Tonks y Remus se había aplazado hasta que reaccionaran y les dieran de alta pero cada día se desvanecía un poco mas las esperanzas de volver a verlos como antes

- Que no daría yo por volver a ver a mi hijo como antes – dijo Narcissa – Activo, feliz... como se que lo había sido contigo y Lesthar

- Yo estoy dispuesto a llevarlos fuera de Inglaterra si me dicen que hay esperanzas llevándolos a otro hospital, sea cual sea el país – dijo Harry – Solo quiero volver a verles

Harry estaba sentado entre las camas de Hermione y Claudia, ambas estaban con una expresión relajada, como de la bella durmiente del bosque

Los días pasaban en vano, los chicos se turnaban en la guardia en el Hospital, Harry era asediado por reporteros del Profeta, los cuales querían un relato de primera mano acerca de lo ocurrido el día de la batalla pero el se negaba a hablarles

- No se cuantas veces tendré que decírselos pero NO PIENSO DAR DECLARACIONES! – dijo ya hastiado de la persecución – Estoy en un hospital esperando por la recuperación de varios seres queridos y ustedes lo único que piensan es en la noticia PUES NO!

Personal de seguridad tuvo que sacar a los reporteros más de una vez, inclusive Rita Skeeter le envió una lechuza solicitándole la entrevista, a la cual también se negó rotundamente.

En lo único que podía pensar era en los tres que descansaban en esa habitación de San Mungo. Pero finalmente unas semanas después ocurrió el milagro

Harry y Ginny estaban en ese turno, faltaba poco para que llegaran Krum y Luna a relevarles cuando un sanador salio de la sala llamándolos a voz al cuello

- Señor Potter! Señora Malfoy! –

Los aludidos estaban dormitando en un sillón de la sala cuando abrieron los ojos y se toparon con el sanador responsable del caso

- ¿Si? ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Harry temiendo lo peor

- Han despertado al fin


	45. Un nuevo destino para todos

**Hola, ya solo quedan dos capitulos para el final y les digo ¡ESTE ES EL UNICO MARY SUE QUE HAY! por favor dejen el prejuicio (no es con todos, de acuerdo)**

**Besos**

**Capitulo 45: Un nuevo destino para todos**

****

Tres días después, el 1ero de agosto para ser más precisos, Draco, Hermione y Claudia abandonaron al fin San Mungo

- Bueno, al menos despertaron a tiempo – dijo Luna – El primero de septiembre empieza el nuevo curso en Hogwarts y queremos terminar nuestros estudios por lo cual volveremos al castillo

- Que alegría – dijo Hermione – Yo aun no puedo creer que toda esta pesadilla haya acabado

- Si, ahora lo que queda es hacer planes para el futuro – dijo Draco mientras cargaba a Lesthar ahora de casi 4 meses y jugaba con el

- Un futuro diferente, ya sin la sombra de Voldemort – dijo Hermione – Es como cuando Harry le venció por primera vez

- Solo que esta es la definitiva – dijo Ginny – No volverá

- Eso es lo mejor, los mortífagos que no murieron fueron ejecutados. Crearon una nueva ley de reincidencia en la cual se pena con la muerte a los reincidentes en el cargo de pertenencia a los Mortífagos – comentó Luna

- Ojala esa palabra salga del vocabulario, que solo sea un mal recuerdo – Dijo Neville

- ¿Harry tu que harás? – Preguntó Ginny – Obviamente ni Draco ni yo volveremos pero todos ustedes podrían hacerlo, así podrías hacer la carrera de Auror

- No lo se, creo que me quedan días para pensarlo aun – contestó el

- ¿Y tu Claudia? – Preguntó Draco – No me has dicho nada aun

- No lo se – contestó ella – Pero estoy casi segura que no volvería al castillo, no tengo nada que hacer allí

- Yo creo que deberían pensarlo – dijo Draco – Además si no lo hicieras ¿que harías?

- No lo se te lo repito – le contestó pero pensó – "Volveré al mundo muggle"

El 3 de agosto fue la fecha fijada para el matrimonio de Tonks y Remus, fue una bella e intima ceremonia, Ginny y Draco fueron los padrinos de la boda

- Tu, Nymphadora Tonks aceptas por esposo a Remus John Lupin como tu esposo, para amarlo respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto

- Tu, Remus John Lupin aceptas por esposa a Nymphadora Tonks como tu esposo, para amarlo respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto

- Por el poder que el mundo mágico me confiere, les declaro unidos en matrimonio

El oficiante toco las manos unidas de los novios con su varita y una cuerda roja, símbolo del amor, ató las manos y los destinos de ambos contrayentes, ellos sonrieron y en ese momento se selló la boda con un tierno beso

- ¡Que lindos se ven! – musitó Hermione

- Si, es verdad – contestó Krum

Ellos seguirían de novios como antes, mientras ambos organizaban sus vidas. El había comprado una pequeña casa en Loch Ness para vivir tranquilo, había decidido instalarse definitivo en donde fuera necesario para estar al lado de su verdadero amor. Y si ello era Inglaterra, bienvenido sea el cambio

Hermione no podía ocultar que estuviera deprimida por la perdida de quien fuera su mejor amigo y novio, era una perdida irreparable que dejaba un hondo vacío en su interior

- Mañana en la tarde es la lectura del testamento de Sirius – comentó Tonks, ahora señora Lupin unas semanas después – ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en donde Harry?

- No lo se, realmente no

- Si quieres puedes hacerlo en la casa – dijo Narcissa – Aun no han ido y podría ser una buena ocasión

- Muchas gracias Narcissa – contestó Harry – Pero no quisiera ser una molestia

- Al contrario, recuerda que no son los viejos tiempos sino otros completamente nuevos

Harry sonrió y aceptó la propuesta

A la tarde siguiente, Harry y los demás marcharon a la Mansión Malfoy, ahora la residencia de Narcissa, Draco y Ginny Malfoy y el pequeño Lesthar

- ¿Están todos? – dijo Narcissa y miró a su alrededor

- Si, ya llegamos todos – dijo Harry

- Remus, si eres tan amable...

Lupin sacó de su túnica un sobre de pergamino lacrado, con el símbolo de los Black, rompió el sello y sacó el documento

- _"Yo, Sirius Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades, declaro como mi legitimo heredero universal a Harry James Potter, al cual le lego el dinero contenido en la bóveda 711 de Gringotts, de la cual aquí dejo la llave, la casa de Grimmauld Place y todo cuanto ella contiene"_

Lupin terminó de leer el pergamino y se lo tendió a Harry junto a una carta que venia adjunta

"_Querido Harry:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, significa que de una forma u otra, ya no estaré mas a tu lado, quiero que sepas que para mi fuiste lo mas importante que tuve y espero haber contribuido a la tarea que tus padres, en especial James, me encomendaron cuando me nombraron tu padrino. Harry, quizás no haya sido lo que tu hubieras esperado de mi, pero quiero que nunca dudes de que por ti hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que fueras feliz, solo espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos en un momento en el que Voldemort no represente mas amenaza para ti como lo es el día en que la escribo_

_Se que estas triste aunque no lo digas, solo quiero que pienses muy bien cada paso de tu vida, disfrútala al máximo_

_El tiempo que pase contigo fue corto, pero no por ello te quise menos, fuiste como mi hijo y a la vez como mi hermano, cuídate mucho y cuida a tus amigos._

_Te padrino_

_Sirius _

Después de eso cenaron en el comedor de la Mansión, celebrando y demás, Harry se sentía muy dolorido por la perdida de su padrino y su mejor amigo, pero se impelía a si mismo a seguir con su vida, tal y como ambos hubieran querido

El Ministerio había hecho el día anterior una reválida del último curso a Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco y Claudia mientras que les daba hasta octubre a Luna y Ginny para prepararse para hacer un examen de equivalencia y graduarse también al mismo tiempo que los demás. Todo ello como premio por su actuación en la batalla, a Harry inclusive le ofrecieron entrar directamente a la Academia de Aurores sin necesidad de las pruebas previas, considerando los hechos recientes, no creían que en realidad al "Héroe que venció" como le empezaron a llamar, le hiciesen falta en verdad, sin embargo dijo que por el momento prefería dedicarse a la segunda oferta que recibió: Buscador Titular del Pride of Portree, los cuales acababan de perder al buscador, aparte de que la selección Inglesa de Quidditch lo reclamaba para que se uniera a ellos en vistas de la Eurocopa que se celebraría el año siguiente

- Lo mejor que les pudo dar el Ministro, ahora Hermione puede aceptar el empleo que le ofrece Mc Gonagall como nueva Profesora de Transformaciones – comentó Narcissa – Volverías a Hogwarts diferente

- No se... no creo estar capacitada – dijo Hermione tímidamente

- Seguro que no lo está – dijo Harry burlón – La mejor del curso y aun duda de sus notas impecables

- A Viktor le ofrecieron el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o Pociones, Slughorn se retira definitivo, luego de que Harry declinase el puesto por el momento – dijo Ginny – Pero aun no ha aceptado hasta que cierta personita acepte el de Transformaciones

Hermione se ruborizó y por su mirada, parecía querer matar a Ginny

- Draco – Claudia lo llamó después de los postres – Necesito hablar contigo

- Si claro

Ambos salieron al jardín de la Mansión, los arriates estaban llenos de flores hermosas, caminaron por una rosaleda mientras Claudia se decidía a hablar

- ¿que sucede?

- Voy a marcharme

- ¿QUE?

- Si, me voy a ir definitivamente, necesito que tú me ayudes

- Pero... ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Draco desconcertado – Pensé que amabas a Harry, que eras feliz

- Si lo amo y si soy feliz pero hay algo muy dentro de mi que me duele y no se si el sea capaz de soportarlo, no puedo vivir en una mentira, no puedo vivir en un lugar al que no pertenezco

- pero...

- No puedo volver a mi casa, simplemente me iré al mundo muggle, usare los papeles que falsificamos hace un año, buscare un trabajo y esperare el momento de volver, mientras tanto, le dejo a Harry el camino libre para que elija su vida

- ¿No crees que el ya la eligió¿Que te eligió a ti?

- Puede ser, pero me siento mal al estar en un sitio donde no pertenezco ni perteneceré jamás

- Mira señorita cabeza dura – dijo Draco – Yo creo que no puedes precipitarte, deja esas absurdas ideas fuera de tu mente, Harry y tu se quieren y han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, ahora es el momento de disfrutar y ser felices, el te necesita por Merlín¿No crees que le causaras mas daño si te vas cuando el aun no ha superado la perdida de Sirius y Ron?

- ¿Como es eso de que te quieres ir? – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

- Oh God – Claudia y Draco se volvieron y se encontraron cara a cara con Harry Potter en persona

- Yo los dejare solos para que hablen, por favor, intenta convencerla – dijo Draco y se marchó dejando a Harry y Claudia en la glorieta

- ¿Por qué¿Qué hice mal esta vez para que quieras dejarme? – preguntó el desconcertado

Ambos se sentaron en un banco a contemplar la luna creciente

- No has hecho nada mal, simplemente que he pensado que era lo mejor, yo no soy de aquí, lo sabes perfectamente, no quiero atarte a quien no debes – dijo Claudia – Y pensaba irme y así dejar tu vida para que fueras libre de hacer lo que quisieras. Yo te amo y por ello no quiero ser egoísta contigo

- Lo estas siendo, al irte por una tontería ¿De que huyes esta vez? Algo me dice que no es todo – dijo Harry inquieto - ¿que sucede? – preguntó Harry

- Nada Harry, en serio no es nada – dijo ella y planifico mejor


	46. Pero nunca te olvidare

**Capitulo 46: Pero nunca te olvidaré**

Harry la sujetó más fuerte y la hizo volver al banco

- ¿que te sucede? – Preguntó Harry - ¿te sientes mal?

- No, realmente no Harry, descuida – dijo y le dio un beso – vamos que adentro deben estar preguntándose que rayos nos hicimos

Entraron y volvieron a mezclarse con la multitud, Claudia se fue con Ginny, Luna y Hermione mientras que Harry se iba con Draco y Neville a charlar

- Hoy mismo me voy – dijo Claudia recobrando la frialdad – Recogeré mis cosas aprovechando que Harry no está en casa y me largaré

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- ¿AH NO? – Dijo ella levantándose – pues entérense, lo haré, cuídense mucho

Al decir eso salio rápido de la Mansión y alargó la varita y subió al Autobús Noctámbulo antes de que las chicas la detuvieran, llegó al Valle de Godric, un movimiento de varita e hizo el baúl. Salió a la calle dejando una breve nota en la mesita de desayunar en la cocina y volvió al Caldero Chorreante tomar el Tren en Paddington

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años**_

_**Puedes besar... otros labios**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

- Edimburgo – dijo y se sentó a esperar que el tren llegase – Allá estaré mejor mientras veo que hacer

_**Puedo morirme mañana**_

_**Puede secarse mi alma**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Pueden borrar mi memoria **_

_**Pueden robarme tu historia**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

Ella trataba de reprimir esas ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar y descargarse pero tenía que mantenerse impasible, pero saber que no volvería a besarle, que jamás volvería a tocarle, mirarle; le causaba un infinito dolor pero sabia que hacía lo correcto

_**¿Como olvidar tu sonrisa?**_

_**¿Como olvidar tu mirada?**_

_**¿Como olvidar que rezaba? **_

_**Para que no te marcharas**_

**_¿Como olvidar tus locuras?_**

**_¿Como olvidar que volabas?_**

**_¿Como olvidar que aun te quiero?_**

_**Mas que a vivir, mas que a nada**_

Recordar casi tres años que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, tantas cosas que pasaron, cuando estuvieron en el colegio, fuera, los viajes, todo eso quedaba atrás junto a Inglaterra. ¿Por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿Por que no podía dejar su conciencia y vivir sin pensar? ¿POR QUE?

¿Era demasiado pedir que alguien le borrase la memoria? El dolor que la atenazaba era muy grande, sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta, pero no dejaba de reprimir el llanto

- Hermione ¿Y ahora como se lo explicamos? – exclamó Ginny

- No me preguntes – dijo – Apúrate a ver si no se ha ido aun

- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Draco oyendo el alboroto

- Que Claudia se piensa ir sino lo hizo ya –

- ¿Harry no la hizo entrar en razón?

- ¿QUE?

Draco les contó sobre su conversación con Claudia y como los había sorprendido Harry

- Harry debe saberlo ya

- Si pero...

El dolor se le hizo insoportable, miraba a su alrededor pero sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas se escaparon

- No tengo otra opción, no puedo quedarme aquí, lo siento tanto – dijo – Ya me quede demasiado y no puedo permitirlo

- ¿No han visto a Claudia? Hace como dos horas que no la veo – preguntó Harry acercándose a Luna

Luna miró a Harry dudosa, no sabia si decirle o no...

- ¿Que sucede?

- Se marchó Harry, dijo que se iba para siempre – dijo Luna mirándolo con tristeza – Lo siento

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años**_

_**Puedes besar... otros labios**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

Harry se despidió a toda prisa de Narcissa y los adultos y salió por la chimenea a su casa, allí subió a toda prisa y halló que había empacado su baúl, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa

_**Puedes echarme de tu vida**_

_**Puedes negar que me querías**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidaré**_

_**Ah sabes que nunca te olvidaré**_

_**¿Como olvidar tu sonrisa?**_

_**¿Como olvidar tu mirada?**_

_**¿Como olvidar que rezaba? **_

_**Para que no te marcharas**_

- ¿POR QUE? ¿Que te hice para que ya no quieras estar conmigo? ¿Que?

Se la imaginaba tomando algún avión, algún tren, algún ferryboat, algún medio para irse ¿Como sabría donde hallarla? No quería perderla y también sabia que ella no quería marcharse del todo ¿Que era lo que pasaba?

¿Por que lo dejaba solo así?

Llegó a la cocina y allí halló una notita

"_Querido Harry:_

_Para cuando halles esta nota, yo ya me habré ido de tu casa y de tu vida, no creas que no te quise, piensa mas bien que fue de mas, no soporto ser egoísta y atarte a quien no debes simplemente por que yo te ame tan locamente como lo hago, no puedo evitar sentirme desgarrada pero aun así; sé que es lo mejor para ti, tienes ahora toda una vida por delante para hacer tu futuro y escribir tu destino, disfruta el regalo de la tranquilidad y la paz que tu mismo le otorgaste al mundo_

_Gracias por todo lo que me diste, por ese amor tan bonito que solo tu puedes sentir, gracias por hacerme tan feliz estos últimos meses fueron el recuerdo mas bonito que tengo de toda una vida y quedaran grabados en mi corazón, lo único que te pido es que aunque rehagas pronto tu vida, no te olvides de mi. No te estoy pidiendo que sigas amándome aunque no este, no, simplemente te pido un rinconcito en tu memoria, si una vez arriesgue mi vida sin dudar, si una vez arriesgue mi libertad por ti, si ahora arriesgo mi felicidad por ti; espero que no me saques del todo de tu pensamiento. _

_Quiero saber que serás feliz como quizás nunca lo has sido, no quiero que llores ni sufras, solo quiero que mires hacia delante y veas tu nuevo mañana _

_Hay demasiadas personas en contra de esto y he de admitir que tienen razón, por ello, me toca perder, ojala para ti sea ganar y no una pérdida también_

_Quiero que no olvides que donde este, te seguiré amando sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, pero a toda historia le llega el final y esta es el fin de nuestra historia _

_Por siempre te amaré _

_Claudia_

_**Como olvidar tus locuras**_

_**Como olvidar que volabas**_

_**Como olvidar que aun te quiero**_

_**Mas que a vivir, mas que a nada**_

Harry dejó el pergamino en la mesa sintiéndose más vacío que nunca ¿Podría olvidar?

Una lechuza llegó y dejo un pedazo de pergamino en su regazo, venia sin firma


	47. Lo que importa es nosotros, no los demás

**Capitulo 47: Lo que importa es nosotros, no los demás**

"Está en la estación de Paddington, ve antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Harry salió frenético al jardín y se desapareció, casi al instante reapareció en el callejón contiguo a la estación, bajo las escaleras mecánicas a la carrera llevándose a varios por el medio, menos mal que llevaba una camisa polo y pantalones solamente, si llevase túnica, ni imaginar que dirían los muggles

Allí la vió, escondida en un rincón, en el anden número 13 esperando el tren a Edimburgo, su maleta descansaba a su lado y se secaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo se acercó a ella

- Los que deben decidir el destino de dos son precisamente esos dos, no los demás – dijo agachándose para ponerse a su altura

- Harry!

- No digas nada – dijo acariciándole el rostro con ternura – Los demás no son quienes para decir que está bien y que no, así que por favor piensa un momento y dime ¿que quieres hacer tu, pero tu de verdad?

Ella levantó la cara y le miró – Quiero estar contigo pero...

- Pero ¿Ese pero es de alguien más o tuyo realmente? No puedes pasar tu vida tratando de complacer a los demás, es tu vida y solo tu puedes decidir que hacer o no con ella

Claudia sonrió – Eso mismo le dije yo a Draco hace tiempo, es que... No sé si deba estar aquí, si seguir en un lugar que no me corresponde

- No estamos hablando de deberes sino de sentimientos ¿no quieres estar conmigo por que no me quieres o por que otros te dicen que no están bien, que no debe ser así?

- Por que otros piensan así y yo creo que tienen razón – dijo la chica - ¿por que tanto interrogatorio?

- Por que quiero que te des cuenta de que la vida es una sola y que aquí estoy, de pie, frente a ti tratando de hacerte entender que me importas demasiado y que lo que menos quisiera es perderte

_No necesito más de nada ahora que  
me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro. _

Claudia sonrió y se colgó de su cuello para besarle – Yo te amo, mas que a mi propia vida, mas que a nada en este mundo y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado pero no se si merezca tanto

_Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
créeme y verás   
no acabará, más. _

- No digas eso, todos en esta vida merecemos ser felices – dijo Harry y tomó la maleta que descansaba a su lado, poniéndose de pie – Así que regresemos a una vida en la cual todo puede ser mejor

_Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya  
mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo._

- Si, voy a hacerlo, no me importa nada, no me importa nadie, solo tu – dijo Claudia mientras ambos salían de la estación

_Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé. _

- Eso espero, no quiero tener que volver a buscarte como loco y esta vez no hallarte – dijo Harry bromeando mientras la tomaba del brazo para aparecerse en la casa

_Hay gran espacio y tú y yo  
cielo abierto que ya  
no se cierra a los dos  
pues sabemos lo que es necesidad."_

- No Harry, nunca más – dijo al llegar y lo detuvo para darle un gran beso, harry soltó la maleta y la angustia, ella soltó el miedo y los prejuicios y se besaron, libres de toda esa barrera invisible que casi los había separado

_Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro. _

- te amo Harry, te amo – dijo feliz, casi riendo de la enorme alegría que la embargaba – No se como expresar lo que siento en este momento pero me siento inmensamente feliz

_Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí  
que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas_

- Todo cambiara para bien – le dijo Harry – Ya podremos empezar a construir todo de nuevo, todo diferente, fuerte, tan fuerte como lo que sentimos

_Créeme esta vez_

_Créeme por que_

_Me haría daño una y otra vez_

- Tienes razón, voy a poner en juego mi corazón y a darlo el todo por el todo para que esto funcione como queremos – le respondió mientras ambos subían a la habitación a recuperar un poco del amor que no se dieron en los últimos meses, el amor que tenían guardado dentro de sus pechos

_Si, entre mi realidad_

_Tengo yo algo más_

_Que jamás tuve ayer_

_Tienes que vivirme un poco más_

- Te amo y te necesito, no puedo vivir un segundo mas sin sentirte – dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa – Sin saberte mío una vez más

- si de necesidad hablamos... – susurró el con una calida sonrisa y los ojos turbados de deseo – Creo que no eres la única

_Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro._

Sus cuerpos se volvieron a encontrar, como siempre, como nunca, el amor se sentía en cada suspiro, cada beso, cada caricia, finalmente sus cuerpos saciados reposaban uno apoyado en el otro

_Has abierto en mí_

_La fantasía_

_Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha_

_Es tú y yo_

_La vida mía_

_Me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas_

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te amo? – le preguntó ella

- Mmm no se ¿varias veces?

- te rasparon matemática – le dijo ella y se echo a reír – Si mis cálculos no están erróneos son cinco

- ¿tan poco? -

- Tengo toda una vida para decírtelo si Merlín me depara ese destino junto a ti – respondió ella sonriente

- Yo también, creo que apenas te lo he dicho y sin embargo no es que no lo sienta, te amo y no me cansare de repetírtelo

_Víveme sin miedo ahora_

_Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro._

- Y yo a ti... quiero decírtelo mil veces, no me importa ser empalagosa, prefiero decírtelo de mas y no que no sepas cuanto es...

El amor si es verdadero... es infinito

**FIN**


End file.
